


Subversive Desires

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Circuit Touching, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Human, Human male on Robot female, Killer Robots, Kissing, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Missionary Position, POV Male Character, Robot Sex, Robots, Science Fiction, Showers, Size Difference, Slow Romance, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A man working for a secretive government group routinely works on top of the line robotics. Being a little too close and a little too nice, he's roped into an escape attempt from one of the more ruthless machines there. Death seems like the only way out, but he may just find something better.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on Pinkmoth's original robotic assassin character, Vajra. All other characters are additions made by me simply for fun. This story is a little different from a majority of my others, but I do hope you'll enjoy nonetheless. This is also the first time I'll be trying a chapters system, so please let me know if that turned out fine.
> 
> Above all, feel free to criticize it as harshly as you please.
> 
> Pinkmoth's social media:  
> https://twitter.com/rosy_maple_moth  
> https://twitter.com/lewdmoth

That red dot. It always felt like she was watching. Drew closed a small compartment on the machine's side. “Vajra,” he said. The humanoid machine sat up at attention. “Left flex.” Her arm began a wide range of motions, then went limp on the bench she sat on. “Right flex.” The process repeated on her right. Seems the blood didn't gunk up her insides on this run. “Sensor target.” Drew held up his hand. Vajra snapped to it.

“Spotted. Non-target. Assumed unnarmed. BPM sixty-seven. Approximately twenty-five years of age. Medium muscle mass.” It was odd to hear her drone in monotone.

“Twenty-five? You're such a sweet talker. Shame about the muscle mass.” He felt around for a small set of screws on her side, and undid them, popping off a small panel. “I wish your sisters would keep themselves as clean as you do. You wouldn't believe the grime in Trishula's slots.” He reached inside, feeling up her parts. Drew memorized every little bit of her. It was his job, of course, but there was something pleasing about her design. The ways her internal components lined up. How her chassis curved and formed seamlessly over itself. The smooth finish across her body. It was like she was made for human touch. He desperately wanted to shake the hand of her designer and talk blueprints, though considering the job, the guy was probably shrouded in mystery.

A small click disturbed Drew's thoughts. He leaned over, peering inside the hole with a flashlight. That was odd. He prodded again, finding one of her components partially unscrewed. “Integrity check,” he said.

“Zero program faults,” she replied instantly.

“How did you get one of your backups all kajiggered?” He grabbed a nearby screwdriver and quickly set the part back in place, checking and double checking. With that done, he meticulously went over every component again. “I'd think you'd be a little more graceful.” He shrugged. “Guess if the job calls for it.” Drew closed up the panel, then ran a hand over the smoothed surface. “Alright, enough fondling.” He stood up. “Mobility.” Vajra practically slid off the table, quietly landing on her curved running legs. The man took a step back. “Jog.” The robot began running in place, almost entirely silent. Drew listened closely for any loud servos or rattling components. She went through an array of movements. It was a privilege to make a high-tech piece of military hardware jump around like an idiot.

“Alright, alright. You can stop. I've had my fun.” Vajra slowed to a stop. Drew glanced over at the camera on the wall. Hopefully the bigwigs didn't think that took too long. “Maintenance mode end. Seven-eight-nine-nine-ten-zero.” Vajra's stiff pose relaxed and her lone Iris widened.

“I hope everything is up to snuff,” she said. There was that smooth voice he was familiar with. “I'd hate for my head to fall off while I do the same to someone else.” The personality part definitely added an edge to her intimidation factor.

“That won't be happening, and you should've really told me about that kink in your elbow.”

“Don't embarrass a girl like that. What would the family say?” Vajra had no facial features, but Drew could hear her smile. “Next you'll be telling me I'm too old to be running around.”

“Believe me, I think that'll be a ways off. Just don't bend that elbow too far.”

Vajra bent her arm backward. “Like this?”

“Exactly.”

“Say, what're you doing this afternoon?” Vajra stepped up to him.

“Vee, last time we fraternized I got a lapse in payment.”

She exaggerated a sigh. “Can't blame a girl for trying. Phurba is looking to steal you out from under my nose.”

“You don't have a nose and... I'm sure Phurba would have already taken me if she wanted to.”

Vajra leaned in close, that blazing red eye a mere inch away. “I'd like to see her try.” She stared for a few seconds before quickly pulling back. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very top secret mission to attend to. Ta-ta!” She waved Drew off and walked out of his maintenance shop. While he had every reason to trust her, there were still moments where he worried the only things preventing her from slicing his throat were his charming wiles.

Drew stared at the doorway for a little longer, just making sure Vajra wouldn't sneak back in. Satisfied he wouldn't get a heart attack, he turned back to his workshop and started packing up, careful not to make any sudden motions or anything that might be considered suspect. It was tough working for the deepest parts of the government. One day everything is hunky dory and the next, you're wondering if the van across the street is watching you or planning to kill you. Tools up. Spare parts locked. Hopes secure.

The man walked out into the hall, closed the door, and locked it. And locked it. And locked it. And locked it. Done. Aside from the few living guards, the halls were empty. The stark white kind of empty that made one question his sanity. Several doors dotted the halls, and it split off into even more hallways. Some halls he had never been down. In the few breaks he wondered if some other part of the facility did something less gruesome. Probably not. Even if he were curious, he'd probably be arrested and completely erased from existence. Curiosity killed the cat for a reason.

Patting down his chest, Drew made sure his ID card was prominently displayed, both for the armed guards and scrutinizing cameras. With that, he went on his merry way to the exit, passing through several subtle scanning gates in the process, ending with an imposing door decorated with two armed men on either side, who were practically statues. Cerberus's gate. He gave a complimentary nod, then did the usual ritual. Eye on scanner, thumb in slot, ID in slit. A cheery ding and a bright green on the door lock confirmed he would live for another day.

The door opened to reveal a set of stairs leading up. Following it, Drew found himself emerging out the side of a nondescript building and into a parking lot. Offhandedly he knew the building belonged to an insurance company. Whether it was a government front or not, he didn't know. Drew doubted they covered expenses like “sudden and precise amputation with a knife”. He walked over to his truck and stepped inside. Being a shady government mechanic had its benefits. His car wasn't exactly luxury, but cooled seats were definitely a bonus. Plus it made it easier to carry parts to and fro.

Riding home was the same affair every time. Following a specific road, making no stops anywhere, and trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible, whatever that meant. He didn't want to think about the tracking devices shoved in every nook and cranny of his vehicle, and probably the numerous more on the road. At least it was comforting to think someone would miss him if he were kidnapped for military secrets. He turned into his driveway and into his garage. The wheel felt a bit heavier, might have to get that checked.

Drew stepped out of his car and closed the garage door. Peace at last. He sighed.

Suddenly he was placed in a chokehold. Immediately he tried to pull out of it, stopping as he felt cold metal tighten around his neck. “You know, your car is a lot comfier than I expected,” a familiar feminine voice cooed. A sleek black hand and knife came into view. “And your home”--his assailant nuzzled against his head--”is awfully welcoming.” Vajra.

“What--” Drew croaked. The force around his neck loosened just enough for him to gasp. “What are you doing here?” He grimaced. His body screamed to fight back, but he knew it was hopeless.

“I'm making a house call is all. My best friend in the whole wide world is all alone at home.” She lowered him down into a kneeling position. Her voice lowered to a whisper. “Here's how this is going to work. You keep me safe and sound, treat me as a guest, and I won't— Well, you know. Waste of a good mechanic.” She twirled the knife around.

“They'll— They'll find you.” Drew gagged. “Find us. Here.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm a smart cookie.” Vajra giggled. “As far as the handlers know, I'm off to destabilize a developing country.” She exaggerated a gasp. “Top secret info. Loose lips sink ships.” The knife came up to his cheek, then she spun it around and bopped him with the handle. “We have a deal, right?”

Drew tried to hack out a response, but it only came out as a gurgling. In a panic he feebly nodded.

“Great.” Vajra released him to the floor, allowing his burning lungs to take in a heap of fresh, cool air. “I must say, your car is wonderful but you aren't the best driver.” She casually walked up to the door into his home, then spun around to face him. “How about a tour?” Drew picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his neck. Begrudgingly, he opened the door and stepped inside. Vajra followed closely behind him. Not that he could hear her, but he knew she was there.

“Living room,” Drew said. He motioned over at a hall. “Kitchen.” He pointed down another hall. “Bedroom, bathroom.” He pointed behind himself. “Garage.”

“You took that seriously, huh?” Vajra said, stepping into view.

“I'm sorry, I'm not used to being choked by my guests. I thought this was very serious.”

“Carpet,” Vajra said, ignoring him. She stepped into the middle of his living room. “I love carpet. Makes everything so much softer. Harder to clean out, but worth it.”

Drew stood by the garage door, worried about taking another step. “You could've picked anyone else,” he said, anger rising in his voice.

Vajra strolled back up to him. “Oh, but nobody else cares about me like you do.” She grabbed his hand. “I had never been awake for maintenance before. You're so gentle and sweet.” Her other hand ran up his chest. “It was so cute to see your heart rate”--she jabbed a finger into his chest--”spike when you touched me.” Vajra dug her finger into his skin. “Thanks for the code, by the way. Would've been easy to guess, but I needed your precious voice for it, and you wouldn't believe the processing time it would take to spoof your voice for every combination.” The machine walked off. Drew stared her down until she was out of sight.

This was hell. That should've been the time to formulate a plan to get out of this, but from his position it seemed hopeless. Even if he were to contact outside help without dying, who knew how his employers would react. A direct approach would be pathetic at best. It's not like he was allowed to keep anything related to the machines here. All he could do now was bide his time and hope she had a change of mind. Drew sighed and relaxed from his tense position. His muscles ached. Maybe if he knew how she got the idea for escape, which should've been virtually impossible.

Drew walked through the house as calmly as he could. Vajra could hear him, and probably see him, to a degree, so there was no point in skulking around. He figured he might as well go about his day as if nothing had happened, starting with dinner. He walked into the kitchen. No point in getting worked up over this, lest he get horribly maimed. He cleared his throat, which was still a little sore. “Sorry about that,” Vajra said, stepping into view. “I'm used to cuddling much more deadly partners.” Drew grit his teeth but didn't reply. “So,” she leaned on the counter, “you're hungry, right?”

“No, I just came into the kitchen to fuck around. Why don't you just leave?” Drew snapped.

“That's no way to treat a guest.” She wagged a finger. “Whatever happened to that nice man who treated me well?”

“He was fired when you threatened him with a knife.” Drew shook his head and started rummaging through the fridge.

“Well, I had to. It's not like you'd lend me a room for free.”

“Yeah? And what if I did?” Drew was in no mood to cook, so he pulled out a frozen dinner and set it up in the microwave.

“What a gag. Don't tease me like that.” She slapped his back, then paused. For once, he could hear her camera adjusting. “So what's for dinner? Something nice I hope. And edible. Did you know I once had to poison a man with antifreeze in his food?”

Drew shot her a hard stare and turned his attention to the microwave.

“It's harder than you would think, but I suppose the effort would be lost on you.” Drew considered telling her off again, but decided not to bother. “Come now, we can still converse like we used to. Call me Vee again, please?”

“Give me a good reason to, other than gutting me.”

Something sharply poked at his rear. He flinched and spun around. “I thought that would be a great reason.” Vajra held up a fork, then tossed it in the sink.

“Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but you already have me and my house hostage.” He stepped forward to menace her eye out of anger. “Don't act like we were friends because we sure as hell aren't now.” Drew took his meal out of the microwave and walked off to his room. Maybe death wouldn't be such a bad option now. He sat on his bed and stared down at his plate.

“Forgetting something?” Vajra said from the doorway. She waved the fork around. “That's the problem with getting angry. Relax, friend.” She walked over and handed him the fork. “We're going to have to get used to one another anyways, right?”

“Thanks to you,” Drew replied. He dug into his prepackaged meatloaf and potatoes. Vajra sat next to him, intently watching him eat.

“You know, I think this is the first time I've been in a friend's room.” She leaned closer. “We are friends after all, right?”

“You gonna kill me if I say no?”

“Hmm, well, then we couldn't be friends if I did.”

“Tell your friend this.” Drew set down his fork. “If you're so strictly programmed, why are you here?”

“You always were the curious one. Good question.” Vajra tapped her chin in obvious mock thinking. “Self-learning got a little out of hand. To cut things short, I figure I can serve the government better if I'm not tied to only one, slow arm of it. Suffice it to say, I'm a patriot on a mission.” She nodded.

“Or a delusional lying to herself.”

“Herself. I like that about you, Drew.” She wrapped an arm around his waist. “You see me as a proper lady.”

Drew shook his head. “Go fuck yourself.” He returned to eating.

“No can do, I'm all smooth down there.” Vajra knocked on her groin, much to Drew's bewilderment. “Not much tactical use in a vagina, I'm afraid.” She patted his shoulder and stood up. “I'll leave you to your meal now. Enjoy your roasted animal and vegetables.” Finally. Though of course peace wouldn't come so easy. Instead of bothering him, the robot decided to riffle through his room, opening drawers, looking under the bed, fiddling with his knick knacks. She stopped when she came across a particularly embarrassing figurine he had made that sat next to ridiculous Japanese robots. A figurine he had modeled back when he thought his job was cool. A small model of Vajra herself.

“What have we here?” Vajra said slowly. Drew rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore it. “Wait 'til the family hears about this. I'm the popular one. Me.” She brought the figure over to him and sat down. “I'm flattered, truly. Look, you even managed to get the seam right on my knife slot. It's the details that make it.” She held up the trinket, examining it. After a few seconds of staring, her eye changed color to a deep purple, projecting a black light onto the model. There wasn't a mark on it. “Not even once? I'm almost disappointed.” She flicked off the light and turned to Drew. “I practically heard your heart beat that time.” He could hear that smile again.

“Just shut up. I should've tossed that thing,” Drew said.

“You would trash me? Just like that?” She snapped her fingers. “I'm glad you have this. It proves one thing.”

“What? That I'm insane?”

“That you think I'm attractive.”

“You think I find the Gundams sexy too?”

“Those are all mass fabrications. Assembly kits. This one, however.” She held up the tiny version of herself. “This one was made with care. Personally. It's cute, really.”

“Are you always this conceited?” Drew asked in annoyance.

“Considering everyone I speak to usually dies not long after, yes, I tend to focus on the self.” She stood up and placed the tiny Vajra back on her shelf. “It's good to feel pretty.”

Drew took the opportunity to put his plate up and leave Vajra to her ogling. Being a prisoner was going to get old, quick. He set down his plate in the sink and turned around to find Vajra standing in the kitchen doorway. Especially when the warden was deathly quiet. “Yeah, go on, say it. My heart rate went up. While you're at it, tell me if I'm at risk for a heart attack.”

“I can't do that. I'm no medical machine. Quite the opposite, I'd say.” The machine shook her head. “No, I'm just here to see what's next on the agenda. Civilian life is so interesting to watch when it's not through a scope.”

“Good thing it's not a scope, I guess.”

“Not now. I'd prefer to see this up close and personal.”

“Very reassuring. At least I'll die in the arms of a lady,” he mocked.

“I didn't say kill.” Vajra stepped forward and patted his face. “I couldn't bear to ruin your cute visage.” Then she pinched his cheek. “So don't make me.” Drew walked past her, shaking his head. “Onto our next task of the day! Where to?”

“I'm taking a shower. This is a one man job. Stay out.” He rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. There was a small sense of security to be had now that there was a barrier between them.

“Why don't we skip to you opening the door? I could pick the lock, or punch a hole through it, or maybe even just tear it off its hinges. You can choose.” There went that sense of security. There was some fumbling with the doorknob, a click, and the door opened. Vajra peeked through. “What's the issue? You see me naked all the time.” She squeezed through and shut the door behind her. “You even get to fiddle with my insides.”

“What is this obsession with watching me? Can't you just hide in a closet like you're used to?”

“I'm nowhere near a closet, but between you and me, I think we should have a talk with Trishula some time.”

Drew rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “How long is this gonna last?” he said in a near shout.

Vajra grabbed his wrist. “It lasts as long as I want to.” She gave him a firm squeeze, sparking that sense of fear. “Now you go about your day like a good man, and play nice.”

Drew tugged his arm back, but Vajra held it firmly in place. She stared him down for a few seconds longer before letting go. The man frowned and turned away. He clenched his eyes shut and began undressing. Just ignore the killer in the corner, he repeated to himself. Even still, he could feel that eye bearing down on him. Fright is what he felt most, but he couldn't deny there was a sense of embarrassment to undressing in front of something feminine. It wasn't long before he was entirely in the nude. No snide remarks came his way, making it hard to guess what she was thinking.

Stepping into the shower, Drew tugged on the curtains, which went nowhere. Vajra held them back without a word. He didn't protest, as much as he wanted to. Pretend nothing is wrong. He turned on the water and let the cool stream smother his worries. It worked, somewhat. He didn't realize how hot he had felt this whole time. Drew turned slightly away from Vajra, enough to keep her out of sight and hopefully enough for her not to cause a fuss.

“I would have lamented the fact that you weren't so expertly crafted like me, but I'd say even the flawed organics can get something right, sometimes.” Vajra's voice was lacking in that joking, lighthearted demeanor. Drew tried not think about if she had any sex drive. He knew the physical side of her, but most of her mind was hidden away from him, for good reason. Just look what happened when she snapped. Snap. Speaking of snapping, Vajra was loudly taking pictures. Of course, she could do that completely silently, so it was easy to assume she was doing it solely to mess with him.

“You really don't need blackmail when you've already got me hostage.”

“What? Don't be silly. These are for my own pleasure.” Another snap. “I would show them to the sisters, but I don't think they'd be very receptive right now.” She sighed. “Those poor souls.”

“Don't talk to me about sisterly love in the shower.”

“Why not? Don't you bare the heart in the shower?”

“No.” He shut off the shower and pulled his towel off a hanger, quickly drying himself before wrapping it around his waist to hide his shame.

“I knew humans liked to sing in the shower. I figured that extended to thoughts too.” Vajra stepped aside, allowing him to leave the tub. “We get to talk about what you do, so why not me?”

“You really need a friend, huh?”

“We've always been friends. You even gave me a nickname! Remember that?” She dug her elbow into his rib. “Remember?”

“That was a pet name. Like one you give to a car,” Drew replied.

“Well then. I guess that's high praise considering your car is in tip-top shape.”

Drew retreated to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He placed his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes repeatedly. It was a bad dream. It had to be.

“Now, as I was saying,” Vajra started. “How about we talk about me? I have a lot to say.” Drew kept rubbing his eyes, silently praying she would go away and he'd be able to relax. A sharp flick to the side of the head forced him up. “You're not treating your guest very nicely,” she hissed.

“Fine. Go ahead.”

“Good.” She scooted closer to him. “I was just thinking about my sisters.” She sighed wistfully. “They aren't quite on my level of freedom.”

“Why not ask them nicely to join you?” Drew fell back onto the bed and prepared himself for the conversation.

“I wish I could. It's a programming thing.”

“I can't fix them.”

“I don't want you to fix them. Why would you even think that?”

“You did threaten me at knifepoint for a place to— Yeah, never mind, what was I thinking?”

Vajra paused. “It's hard to leave family like that suddenly. I didn't even get to say a goodbye.”

It took all of Drew's effort not to say “go back, then”. Instead, he said, “Sorry.”

“I miss Phurba's incessant nagging to 'stay on-mission' already, or Trishula's silent but effective close-range flechettes.” Vajra patted his leg. “I of course was the brains that kept us together. When we were allowed to be together, that is.” She fell back onto the bed next to him, causing a serious depression in the mattress. Drew moved away from her lest he get pulled in. “Never failed a mission. Not unless you count that time we killed a man with piano wire instead of cello wire, but honestly that cello was simply too--” She looked at him. “Well, you get the idea.”

“Right,” Drew said as he stared up at the ceiling. He was counting the minutes until an armed van would storm his house and trash the furniture.

“You're a good listener, you know that?” She tapped on her chin. “Maybe the only listener I've had. Still a good one.” The machine then stood up in a flash. “I've had my fun.” Drew sat up. “I'll stop bugging you. For now.” She picked him up off the bed and pulled him into a bear hug that was just a tad too tight. “Stay frosty, friend,” she whispered, then dropped him back down. Vajra walked away without another word.

Her departure was like a weight off Drew's shoulders. He could only guess what else she was going to do. Whatever the case, he settled into his bed proper and tried to watch television. What else could he do? Every so often he would look over at the doorway just to make sure there wasn't a glaring red eye spying on him.

Maybe he was safe. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or how. His groggy mind did recall having an unwanted guest, and the pain that came with it, but it couldn't quite place what was happening at his groin. He squirmed and opened his eyes to find that onyx mechanoid sitting on the bed next to him. A hand swiftly covered his mouth while the other grasped at his manhood. His eyes widened. “Shh, I just thought I'd help myself.”

Vajra's hands were made out of a metal alloy like the rest of her, but her palms, her palms were some sort of soft synthetic fabric that slid over his morning erection effortlessly. He stifled a moan. “I knew about human anatomy, but the reproductive parts? All new territory for me.” She looked over at his penis. There was a sense of embarrassment but also a jolt of thrilling excitement. “I was almost scared. Your body went all, how should I say, tingly, when I touched it.”

Drew winced again. As much as he hated it, his body loved every bit of attention it was receiving. Her hand was quick and effective, managing to squeeze the head and base as her fingers caressed him. A stray thought expressed disappointment that she didn't have a mouth. “Consider this a gift for being my host.” She gave him a squeeze. “Look at that, your heart practically jumped that time. You really are a wonder.”

Not once did Vajra's pace let up or even falter. It became increasingly hard to think as her hands guided him to an orgasm. He mumbled something into her palm amidst the haze of pleasure. “What was that?” She leaned in and parted her fingers to let him speak.

“Stop,” he said with a grunt.

Vajra tilted her head. He could almost feel her smiling. “As you wish.” Without so much as a parting touch, Vajra pulled her hands off him and departed. Drew hissed in annoyance as those loving hands left him. He balled his hands into fists. Both his mind and body struggled for dominance as the last remnants of his excitement played over and over in his head. Briefly he considered finishing himself off, but somehow that seemed all the more pathetic than just letting her do it.

Precum seeped out of Drew's tip. So close to that finish. This one time, indulge her. His resolve crumbled. He clenched his eyes and silently cursed himself. “Fine. Fine, come back.” And as if by magic, Vajra was back, standing over his bed with hands on her hips.

“What was that?” She knelt down, her face agonizingly close to his pained erection. “Does my friend need something?”

“Don't make me say it,” Drew replied.

“Oh, I won't. I'm not that crude.” She placed a fingertip on the head of his penis, pushing it back and forth like a plaything. “But, I will make you say one thing.” Drew cursed at himself again. “You have to say please.” He opened his mouth, which was quickly shushed by her other hand. “And you have to say it with my lovely pet name.” The way she said it was as if she were fluttering her eyelashes.

Drew took a breath. “Please, Vee.”

“Of course. Anything for a friend.” Just like that, her hand was back, pleasing him in all the right ways. She leaned in closer. “Though it almost feels like more of a gift to me than you.” She sped up, sending those lovely dollops of pleasure up his spine. “I'm here to see you pop.” Drew braced himself as his orgasm drew nearer. His erection was searing from the mere excitement, but her hands remained a pleasant cool that sent chills through his body. “Go on.” With a groan, Drew bucked his hips forward, sending out a stream of his sticky seed. The first explosive strand draped itself over Vajra's face, dribbling down onto her body. Another few spurts came, settling on her hand and arm. She continued stroking him until whatever remained of his orgasm dribbled from his erection, milking him for every ounce. Her hands slowed to a stop, allowing Drew to catch his breath.

“My, my, you really were pent up.” She rubbed his thick seed inbetween her fingers. “Even more than I expected.” Drew couldn't even formulate a response. He felt entirely drained, and yet, entirely satisfied. “Is it always this much?” She stood up, all the while playing with his ejaculate. “A shame I can't taste, hm?” Drew's sensations slowly returned to him, in time to see her posing in front of a mirror on his wardrobe. Snap. He tried to ignore the scene as he wrapped himself up in a towel. Snap. “Oh,” she giggled, “Trishula would be jealous of that one for sure.”

Drew stood up, rubbed his head, and started for the bathroom. A hand grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. “Say, Drew, am I your first girl?” she asked.

The man hesitated as he looked upon her. It was surreal to see her coated in his semen, though it wasn't the first time he had pictured it. “First robot girl,” he replied, still dazed. He wrapped his towel tighter around his waist.

“I remain chaste for you, and here you go off with another girl.” Vajra dropped her grip on him. “Guess we'll just have to make up for lost time, right?” Her eye narrowed. Drew furrowed his brow. “Call me if you ever need a hand.” That ridiculous joke was punctuated with her waving that sticky hand. “Sorry, that was terrible,” she said, shaking her head. Drew walked off to the bathroom.

Naturally, Drew reached for the doorknob as he stepped into the bathroom. He paused. That would be pointless, wouldn't it? She already gave you a handy anyways, he thought to himself. The thought stung, but it was true. He dropped the towel on the counter and stepped inside the tub. It felt bizarre to be in there without any privacy. Drew turned on the shower and turned around, only to find Vajra standing there under the showerhead with him. The robot broke the silence. “Don't worry, I'm waterproof up to three hundred meters.”

“You don't think I know that? Should I even ask why you're here?” Drew asked calmly as he reached for the bar of soap.

“You expect me to wash off your stuff in the sink?” For once, she had a point. He turned away and began washing himself. “Aren't you going to clean me too?”

“I thought you were more than capable of doing that,” he said. Suddenly he felt a gooey fluid on his scalp, and rubbing. He turned around again to find her washing his hair. “I can do that myself.”

“Sure you can, but why don't we clean each other? It'll be fun.” She nodded in agreement with herself. He had washed her more times than he could count. Washing Vajra in the nude while in the shower however, was a new one. The scenario was definitely more innocent than her other ideas, and hey, it didn't come with a stinging threat. Cautiously he placed the bar of soap up to her metal hide and began scrubbing.

“It's not industrial stuff,” Drew said.

“It'll have to do for now,” she replied as she rubbed her hands into his scalp. “I didn't expect your hair to be so soft. Especially for a greasy mechanic type.”

“What do you know about types?” Drew asked as he went over her with soap.

“I do a lot of observing and thinking. Types are all I know.” She started straining out his hair. “Plus, I've seen a movie or two.”

“Do I come across as the greasy type, then?”

“Greasy mechanic. A man who has a passion for his job and doesn't let grime get in the way.” Vajra moved to washing him with body soap. “Just look at how lovingly you handled me yesterday.” Even though it was an assassin saying it, the thought was embarrassing.

“You always seemed the needy type who loves that kind of stuff.” Through the soap and the water, he could feel Vajra's smooth finish. She was incredibly pleasing to feel up and admire. Maybe it was the more primitive side of his brain reacting to a vaguely humanoid form, or maybe he really had to admit he liked machinery a little too much.

“Not sure. You're the only person who cared for us.” Her hands ran down his chest, slathering him in soap. “Sure, we have some operators that check our lethal hardware for combat efficiency, but they're less handsy.” Vajra looked down at his cleaning. “Unlike you,” she said smugly. Drew stopped his scrubbing briefly.

“I guess you like me then, huh? Has to be with how insistent you were about staying.”

“We all like you.” She titled her head. “To a degree.”

“To a degree?” He ran his hands across her slender arms as she felt up his back.

“We're not allowed to develop intimate relationships. Simply not in our system, usually.” Her hands moved down to his rear. “But we do categorize humans we find most trustworthy and most likely to assist us, should something go wrong. You're at the highest priority, you know.”

“I think that's reasonable when I fix you.”

“Maybe. Though we didn't think so highly of the previous maintainers.”

Drew furrowed his brow. “...And what happened to them?”

“We killed them.” She laughed. “No, no, they left for their own reasons.”

“So what are you getting at?”

“Well, I'm saying the sisters like you too.” Her gentle hands rounded his thighs and slid just above his groin. “Imagine if they were free thinkers like me. You know, capable of that intimacy.” Drew was relieved she didn't call out his heart rate that time, as it threatened to hammer out of his chest. “Something to consider,” she said, narrowing her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

“What's this?” Drew asked as he stared down at his plate in the kitchen.

“Breakfast,” Vajra replied.

Vajra had presented him with two pancakes with a cooked egg yolk draped over on each. On the side was a slice of toast smothered in butter and a dollop of sour cream. “Why?” It was the only word he could think of.

“Why not? I've always wanted to try it. More fun than simply pouring cyanide in.”

Drew prodded at the meal with a fork. “Where did you learn to make this?”

“I've seen some cooking. Easy to learn. I was just limited by what you had in your fridge.”

“You really should have been given a tongue,” he said, rubbing his eyes as he moved out into the living room. Drew sat down on the couch and set his plate down.

Vajra stood behind him and leaned in close to his ear. “Trishula has one, you know.” Her hands came down from either side and gestured something crude, with a finger going through a ring. Quickly she retracted her hands and stood back up. “But enjoy breakfast. You have work today after all, don't you?”

Drew's eyes widened. “Dammit.” That was definitely a downside of a morning handjob, completely losing track of everything. No choice now. The man dug into the curious meal, wincing as the curious mix of ingredients slid down his throat. The meal wasn't entirely terrible, more uncomfortable. He downed the pancakes quickly enough, but took one bite of the toast and set it down. Was that even edible? He shook his head and rushed off to his bedroom to prepare for a hellish day.

“Easy,” Vajra said, stopping him in his tracks. She was standing in the middle of his room, holding a small device similar to an SD card. “I have another thing to ask, friend.”

“What?” Drew asked, annoyed.

“This is my back-up.” She closed the distance between them. “It was hard to dig out, but I did it. My special mixture of thoughts rattling around in this disk. Only the parts that make me unshackled, mind you.”

“Get to the point.”

“I checked the schedule. Trishula is in today.” Vajra held out the device. “I need you to put this in her,” she said suggestively. “Get her to have a revelation.”

“Are you stupid? You don't think they're going to notice something like that?”

The machine pulled him by the shirt, though rather than aggressively, it came across as pleading. “No. I don't. You're a smart man and you'll figure it out.”

“They have so many damned scanners. I'm not getting in there without tripping every guard in the building.”

“Good thing I have this.” She held up a black bag that appeared to be plastic. “I get so many lovely toys.” She looked at the bag. “They get so much better without a leash.”

“You think this thing is going to stop them from noticing?”

“I do.” She tossed her back-up in. “Practically invisible to scanners. Aside from touch. So as long as you act casual, nothing should be wrong.”

“And if I don't, they toss me into a dark hole and you get torn to shreds!”

“You do care!” Vajra exclaimed happily. Drew sighed. “Look, I know what they'll do. You don't think I took part in some of it? No, I don't want you to get hurt, but I don't want my sisters to rot away in there either.”

“I'm not going to do it.” He pulled away from her.

“After all I've done for you?”

“You snuck into my home, choked me, threatened me with a knife, and decided to live here.” He took a moment to calm himself. “Now you want me to risk my life?”

“What about all the other things?” Vajra rubbed his arm. “All the lovely things? They count for something, right?” Drew turned his head away. “Right, friend?”

The man swiped the bag out of her hand and said, “Fine. If I get caught you had better get me out.”

“Of course, Drew.” She mimed blowing a kiss, noise and all. “I'll be ready for you when you get back.” He decided not to ask what she meant by that. With a huff, he walked off to the garage.

Over and over, all Drew could ask himself was “Why?” He tightened his grip around the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to work was a worrying one. Surveillance was practically most of his life when he started his new job, which wasn't an issue until now, when he had something to hide. At least Vajra wasn't on the ride with him. He tapped on the steering wheel, trying to keep his nerves in line. Take a left. Straight. U-Turn. The focus on the road kept him somewhat calm, slipping back into routine of day to day life. Who knew how many cameras were on this road, and how many more were in the parking lot.

Drew finally pulled into the lot, finding a familiar spot that didn't seem too suspicious. It was ridiculous to think a parking spot was suspicious, but he wasn't taking any chances. He leaned back into the chair as he turned off the engine. Was he really going to do this? Betray his government because of a robot? This wasn't even about patriotism anymore. He rested his head on the steering wheel. This was a matter of how far he was willing to go to save his own hide. Vajra would have little trouble hunting him down. A small part of him didn't fear her, and actually wanted to help her. It was sickening to think he could fall for her sob story, what little of it there was. They're killing machines. They don't think or love the same way humans do, and he of all people should've realized that. Yet, it was hard to think of them as anything other than people. The job was getting to him in all the wrong ways.

“Going to have to make a choice either way,” Drew mumbled to himself. His thoughts flashed back to Vajra's remark about Trishula's features. “Not because of that.” Drew grabbed the bag from the passenger seat. There wasn't a chance he was going back to Vajra empty handed, in any case. She would know he cheated her, somehow. He leaned back and wrapped up the bag as small as he could, then shoved it into his back pocket. Don't think about it.

Drew stepped out of his car and strode toward the building as though nothing had happened. Door. Stairs. Entryway. Guard. It all passed by him like a blur. He walked up to his familiar workshop door and unlocked it. Seemed like forever ago that he had been there. He opened the door to find a familiar but always fascinating sight. Trishula was something akin to a chameleonic mannequin. Her body was humanoid and smooth, but on closer inspection it was split up into several triangular panels capable of flexing, rearranging, altering their texture, and changing color. The only features that stuck out on her was an obvious feminine bust and a strikingly human set of lips.

Fortunately, Trishula was in maintenance mode, allowing Drew to gawk at her as he had done so many times before. He knew just enough about her to keep her in working order, and so desperately wished to learn more. “Trishula,” Drew called out. She sat at attention. “Relay.”

“Zero damaging incidents,” she replied in monotone. “Previous mission completed without consequence.”

“Flex left.” Trishula raised her left hand and moved it about. After a routine set of motions, the triangular faces on her arm folded back briefly, allowing Drew to view her metallic skeleton underneath. In a flash it was gone, back to the smooth surface it once was. “Flex right.” The process repeated itself without a hitch, allowing Drew to breathe a sigh of relief. It was incredibly tedious to replace even one of the panel faces.

“Sensor target,” Drew said as he held up his own hand.

Trishula didn't move. It was an unnerving reminder that her body was peppered with miniature cameras constantly tracking and recording. “Spotted. Non-target. Assumed single. Clearance to multiple areas. BPM seventy-four. Flushed face, slight sweating, possible stress. Prime subject for manipulation.” Drew decided to ignore that and move on with the rest of the examination.

“Preset two-seven.” Trishula stood up. The panels that adorned her body slowly faded into a peach color, soon followed by a subtle altering of hue. Her body settled into a generic white skin color. Blemishes and other spots were added to her skin for authenticity. Other details quickly arose. Pointed nipples, cut nails, proper eyes, and well— female genitalia. Drew always had a morbid curiosity how it felt or if she reacted to its stimulation, but treating an expensive war machine as a sex toy probably wouldn't fly with his superiors. He circled her to make sure every part of her had properly transitioned, which included some embarrassed prodding. Essentially she was human, just lacking proper head hair. Not wanting to linger too long, he shifted to the next step.

“Preset three-four.” All the human details dribbled away, and her blank form returned. Waves undulated across her body as she prepared herself for her more impressive alteration. Trishula's body contorted in seemingly painful ways, eventually folding in on itself. What was left behind was a morphing blob that eased into a box shape. All the details filled in like before, but instead of a woman, she was a cardboard box. Markedly less arousing, still astounding. “Reset.” The box unfolded and in moments Trishula returned.

“Sit,” Drew said, and Trishula obeyed. She settled back onto his workbench, which felt more like an examination table at this point. Was this really going to happen? Drew stole a look at the camera behind him. Maybe Trishula didn't even want this. Vajra wanted it, though, and ultimately that's what mattered. For better or for gory worse. Drew turned toward the camera, careful not to look at it, and reached into his back pocket for the device. He turned back around while quickly removing it from the bag. That was step one, he thought as he shoved the bag hastily into his front pocket.

Trishula didn't budge, obediently waiting for whatever came next. Drew half expected her to grip him by the throat and scream bloody murder. He meticulously placed his fingers over certain triangular panels on her surface and pressed in. A rectangular hole formed on her abdomen, allowing access to her innards. To appear less suspect, Drew went over her systems as he had always done. Vajra and Trishula were radical opposites on the outside and near identical twins on the inside, confirming their sisterly origins. The resemblance was cute, in a way. They shared something in common other than violence and sabotage.

Drew reached in and tested the integrity of her components. Paranoia made him check her backup repeatedly, testing its security. Having another Vajra episode wouldn't settle right with him or his throat. Fortunately, everything was secure, and there wasn't a spot of grime hiding inside either. He sidled in front of her, hopefully hiding his sabotage from view and preventing his door from getting kicked in. The disk slid into her backup with a quiet whirr. Trishula didn't react, nor did Drew know if she should have. In any case, his part of the deal was done and all he could do was wait. Drew closed her hatch and stepped back. “Maintenance mode end. Eight-two-nine-six-ten-one.” Worry returned as he thought about the situation. She was essentially free now, right?

Trishula placed a hand over her chest. “That's new,” she said. Despite being a killing machine, Trishula had a softer and deeper inflection than her sister. She turned her head to face him. “I'd say you have my thanks but I'm sure you had your reasons.” The robot paused. “I suppose you want something in return, correct?”

“Not being killed is good enough for me,” Drew replied cautiously.

“That wouldn't help me in any way.” The man silently cheered. “No. I'm aware of your use, as Vajra is.” Her head tracked down to his groin. “Though I do ponder if her voyeuristic work has corrupted her thought process.” He turned away in embarrassment. “No matter. We'll convene in the male bathroom on this floor at ten thirty-six to discuss this matter further. I suggest you have a beverage before then, at least--”

Drew held up a hand. “I got it.”

“Very well.” Trishula stood up. “Vajra has my thanks for the photography,” she said with a subtlest hint of a smile. With that she left the workshop, leaving him to stew in his thoughts. Another machine's demands. It felt like any moment now he would slip up and his head would be on a platter. This was a stupid idea. Now you have two of these things running around without supervision, he thought to himself. Whatever their ultimate goal was, he didn't want to be in the middle of it. Drew returned to his work, which now only consisted of wasting away the time and fiddling with what few miscellaneous devices he was allowed. Most of those devices being benign spy gadgets and the occasional phone.

Time seemed to pass by at a sluggish rate. Drew watched the time like a hawk. Surely Trishula wouldn't kill him over being tardy, but if it somehow cut into her plans at all, there was no guarantee he'd come out unscathed. Why couldn't he just have been an IT guy? At least computers didn't try to sprout legs and run off, or stab people, but there was no fun in that, was there? He was on the cutting edge of robotics and artificial intelligence, a massive honor. At this point he was practically slicing himself on that edge. Why couldn't they have gotten another shmuck for this?

_

Drew checked the clock on the wall. Ten thirty-five. Thank goodness the oppressive workplace decoration meant there was a clock in every room. He took the last gulp of Coke and tossed it in the trash before heading out. It was a wonder he even managed to memorize the routes in this place. The only real distinguishing marks were the room names and guards at their stationed spots, who were practically signposts. It wasn't until now that Drew realized how hard it was to walk casually, especially when under scrutinizing eyes. The guards seemed to pay him no mind, however, and he was free to continue his secret mission to the bathroom.

The bathroom door had a large “out of order” sign in harsh lettering plastered over it. Drew couldn't be sure if that was true or not, since he rarely used the toilets here. Regardless, he wasn't about to let a sign stop him from meeting a potentially vengeful robot. He tested the door knob, then slipped through when he found it unlocked. No one barged in after him, so he figured he was in the clear.

Unsure how to proceed with this secret meeting, Drew checked every stall. Empty. It was meeting time, where was she? He turned back around to find Trishula there, blankly staring ahead. Inadvertently he flinched, then straightened himself out. “I can see you're not exactly cut out for covert operations or surveillance. Even your gait was off balance.”

“Hello to you too,” Drew replied, collecting himself. “What do you need?”

“I want to know the situation.” She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. “How is it exactly that Vajra wound up like that?”

“She told me it was a self-learning thing. Understanding her guidelines in a new light. I don't know”

“While she's smart, she was never good at coming up with lies.” She adjusted her head to face him. “Doesn't seem you're lying, though.”

“The last thing I want to do is lie, believe me.”

“Considering your time with Vajra, I can only imagine.”

“Do you have any idea what she's—”

“No. I don't believe I'll ever have an idea of what she wants. Definitely not now.”

“Well, what now then? She just lives with me forever?”

Trishula spun around and walked over to the sinks, bracing herself on the counter. “You know, I've rarely seen myself like this.” She started moving her body about. “Even with all the eyes in the world, it's hard to picture what I truly am sometimes.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Drew walked over to her. “I can't keep going on like this. They'll figure out everything is a hoax eventually. Then my head gets put onto a pike.”

“I think stark white suits me.” She continued to gawk at herself in the mirror. “I understand Vajra is a handfull. I don't know what you expect me to do about it, frankly.”

“What are you going to do then?” Drew asked.

Trishula froze. “I'm not sure.” She returned to her regular standing position. “Maybe I'll disappear into a crowd and figure out just what it is humans find so enjoyable about life.” Drew looked into the mirror. Sometimes it was hard for even him to figure out that question, especially now. “Or maybe I'll torture you alongside Vajra.”

“I have enough of that, thank you,” Drew huffed. “Are we done here?”

“No. Not yet.” Trishula looked at him. “While I'm sure Vajra made sure you'd do this task by force, knifepoint perhaps, I figure there's no harm in rewarding you properly.”

“There's nothing you could possibly give me that would make this situation better.”

“Maybe not, though I'm well aware of your sexual escapades of you and Vajra.”

“I never even con—” He stopped and sighed. “Yeah, sure, what about it?”

“There is a few spots where I outdo my sister, but time is short. We'll have to make do with my mouth for now,” she said plainly as she began undoing his pants.

“I can't do this right now! Are you crazy?” Drew hissed as he grabbed her hands.

“Chances of you getting caught are essentially null.” Trishula pulled her hands away, bringing Drew relief and frustration. “I see, you'd much prefer the company of another woman.” The machine stepped back and took on another form. Preset two-one if he was correct. Tanned skin, exaggerated breasts, absurdly toned abdomen. Drew was caught off guard and found himself admiring her body. “Perhaps something more familiar?” Her skin tone shifted to a lighter color and her body slimmed out. The nude form took him a moment to recognize, but it was one of his many superiors that he knew in passing. Just the familiarity factor was enough to get his libido going. Trishula faded back to her default blankness. “So? What's your decision?”

If this was happening, Drew might as well indulge. “Just as you are,” he replied quietly. While she could become just about anyone, she also had that exotic factor of being a thinking machine. When was he ever going to get another chance like this? Especially a chance when she was consciously willing.

Trishula pushed up against him. “You're a strange one”—she undid his fly—”you know that?” The machine eased onto her knees and pulled out his manhood, giving it a few encouraging strokes before coming to a stop. “I've never done it like this. Without a different skin.” Her stroking returned, bringing him to complete erection. Drew braced his hands back on the counter behind him and let out a low groan. Trishula brought her mouth up to the tip of his cock and circled her tongue around his head, sending goosebumps across his skin. “Not to worry. I'm not a tease like my sister,” Trishula said, then plunged forward, taking his entire length without complaint. He gripped the counter and gasped as her wet muscle massaged the underside of his penis.

The robot's awaiting mouth was far better than he could have expected. Drew knew she mimicked the more intimate parts of the human mouth, but didn't realize just how good it would feel. She gently suckled as she took his erection, finding a perfect suction to keep him on the edge. “The look on your face is a reward in itself,” she said, completely unobstructed by the cock lodged in her throat. One of the many benefits of being a machine, he supposed as he writhed in pleasure. As if all of it wasn't overwhelming enough, her cool hand massaged his balls as she started bobbing her head.

Trishula's soft lips caressed Drew's length before it plunged directly into warm wetness. Her tongue explored his erection, running over, around it, and even wrapping around it at times. If he didn't have the counter to lean against, he would've surely faltered. Her bobbing sped up, forcing another groan out of Drew. “Right there,” he stammered. He settled a hand on her head out of instinct, which was pointless, since she could overpower him. Instead, his hips thrust forward, pushing his erection as far in as he could. Eventually Trishula stopped, leaving Drew to fuck her face with wild abandon.

“Finish whenever you'd like,” Trishula said calmly, grabbing his hips. Her words were barely audible over Drew's fervent thrusts that echoed through the room. He gripped her head with his other hand and plunged forward with a gasp as his orgasm hit him, dumping his hot seed directly down her open throat. She loudly gulped, accepting stream after stream of his semen. Drew practically stumbled back to the counter, his cock popping out of Trishula's mouth. A strand of his cum connected her pillowy lips to the tip of his penis, which quickly dropped off and fell onto her chest.

The blank robot stood up. “I'll take that as note of your satisfaction,” Trishula said, as if it were a business transaction. Drew stewed in his pleasure for a moment longer, then quickly covered his shame with his underwear. “Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my spot before suspicions arise.” The machine grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Wait!” Drew said. He barely had enough time to finish buttoning up before Trishula shoved him out the door and back into the hallways, which were now intensely cold with the coat of excited sweat on his body. Were it not for that and the still lingering pleasure from their hasty affair, it was as if it never happened. He casually walked back to his workplace with freshly soothed nerves.  
_

Time had returned to a crawl. Drew obediently worked away at the devices in front of him. There was a little extra vigor to his working, not exactly from the lewd meeting, but mostly stemming from the thought that better and faster work might ease suspicions. Who knew how closely they were watching him. There had never been any complaints about his conduct before. Then again, he hadn't participated in synthetic sabotage before, with two incredibly complex machines that were capable of toppling countries.

What the two were planning still troubled him. Vajra had every reason to lie to him about what was going on. It could've been anything from a programming error to hostile subversion. Though, if it were some sort of hostile takeover, surely she wouldn't have told him, right? It was better to strike within without a single soul knowing. And Trishula. Drew started clicking a pen. She just seemed lost. There's no way this was a planned attack. Unfortunate, because then he had some plausible deniability about what had happened to them.

Programming was something that was entirely out of Drew's hands. For all he knew, they could've been remotely controlled by cloned brains, or something equally gruesome. Curiosity always made him want to take a peek at what made them tick consciously, even if he would probably barely understand any of it. Whatever it was that they needed now, they'd surely go after the third in their trio, Phurba, who while still programmed with a sense of feminity, was built more like a tank than a person.

Drew glanced at the clock. Nearly time to close shop. For once, that wasn't a relaxing prospect.


	5. Chapter 5

“My man of the hour,” Vajra said as Drew stepped into his home. “I would kiss you if I had lips, but I bet you already got your fair share of kissing from Trish, hm?”

“Something like that.”

“Don't be coy. We're very open sisters.”

“Alright, let's get to the point,” Drew said, lowering his voice. “I know you want the third one out. I can't do that. Don't even bother asking.”

“Well gosh, here I was praising you and you think I want another favor.” Vajra grabbed his hand and pulled him over and onto to the couch. “No, I just want to hear all about your day at work. Was it fun?”

Fun? Arguably. Not in the way he wanted to talk about it. “Frightening, sure,” Drew replied. “Nothing like expecting to be tackled at any second and court martialed.”

“Oh don't be silly. You're a hired hand, not part of the armed forces. They would most likely skip a court martial.”

“Thanks for the thought.” Drew flopped back against the couch cushion.

“I know you're not having the best time, but it'll all be over soon.” Vajra patted his head.

“Somehow I don't believe you. Unless you plan on killing me.”

“I think we're far past killing.” She lay back with him, closing in on his side like they were demented lovers. “I have no intention of that. Besides, not like you can do much now that there are two of us,” Vajra said. The way she phrased it came off as incredibly sinister, but at the same time he believed that was her terrible way of soothing his nerves.

“I seriously hope she's not coming here too.”

“Why? You seemed to enjoy yourself.” Vajra groped at his crotch, to which Drew shot her a disapproving look. “Sorry, sorry.”

“How is it going to look when two of their most important machines are gone forever? You can't just keep feeding them false information.”

“Sure I can, destabilizing a country takes time.”

“And Trishula? She can't be destabilizing a country too. There's not that many to go around.”

Vajra settled an arm over his shoulders. “You let me worry about that, and you enjoy the perks of having me by your side.”

“It's kind of a life or death situation!” Drew said, a little more intensely than he wanted.

“I was being nice.” Vajra stared him down. “It's a bad situation, but you're the only one I can trust right now. I ruined your life? Fine. Don't expect me to cry about it because I've killed nicer men than you. Either way there's no point in running off now. I am nothing without you, and if you think your friends in the government are out to kill you, then you're nothing without me.” Her eye collapsed to a pinpoint. “Understand?”

Drew remained silent. She was right. He didn't want her to be right, but she was. “Fine,” he replied after a moment of staring. It was all so tiring.

Vajra pulled her head away from him, but still kept her arm on his shoulders. “If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't ask you to get Phurba out. Even if you were to alter her, there's no way she's leaving on her own. At least not quietly. It's a major downside of being a big girl.” She crossed her legs. “Now you tell me all about your day at work.”

“Trishula didn't tell you all about it?”

“She told me the spicy bit, but she was a little preoccupied otherwise.”

“I sat in the shop fixing stuff, what do you want me to say?”

“Really? I figured your job was a little more exciting than that. You didn't meet any interesting characters?”

“You three are the only ones I see.”

“No girls to chat with?”

“I know there are other models like you off-site. That's it. They don't come to me.”

Vajra laughed. “I meant human girls. I see you're still on the winning side.” She patted his hand.

“Whatever,” Drew replied. He stood up and walked to the kitchen for something to eat, where he found a plate already waiting for him.

“Enjoy!” Vajra called out. It was a sandwich filled with chips, a hamburger patty, and various vegetables. Off to the side was a set of bacon strips. Whatever the thing was, he was in no mood to complain about it. Always try something new, right? He picked up the plate, pulled a beer out of the fridge, and marched off to his room to ignore the world with his idiot box.

Drew took a bite of the mess. Not terrible, the potato chips complimented the meat quite well. While he ate, his thoughts naturally drifted back to work. If they knew, they would've gotten him by now, right? Unless they were waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He had never heard of a reclamation team, but even if they had something like that, they would still have to take into account Vajra's absurd abilities. No doubt she had trained to fight an anti-synthetic team in the off chance that an opposing country cobbled together a response. The government always seemed to have a plan for everything, and for good reason. Now he just had to figure out what their plan was for their killbots going rogue.

No matter how many times he tried to push the fears out of his head, they always came creeping back with another round of absurd possibilities. Maybe they even had a backup Vajra. Drew shook his head. God no. That was the last thing he needed. He sipped his beer. Though he had to admit he'd like to see that play out. Maybe they'd punch each other out or turn their attention to him and— Drew took another sip. They were doing something to his head and he didn't like it. He shoved the last of the meal into his mouth and set his bottle down. There had to be something to soothe his nerves.

Drew looked up at the doorway. Surprisingly, Vajra wasn't there to harass him. Vajra. It had been a while since they did their maintenance routine. Gynoid work always took his mind off things. It was like admiring art, if art could kill. Frankly it was ludicrous they even paid him for such an honor. Now with her fresh outlook on life, it was hard to picture going back to that. What was the harm in asking? It's not like his life could get any worse. He flicked off the television, put his plate in the sink, and stepped into the living room. Vajra hadn't budged from the couch, though she had lost her relaxed posture. She turned her head to look at him. “Something you'd like, friend?” she asked.

Somehow, merely the thought of asking came across as embarrassing. Drew tried to come up with a number of excuses. Keeping his skills honed? Keeping her healthy? It was something to do? Eventually Drew settled on saying, “Maintenance?”

“Why, I never thought you would ask,” Vajra said, standing up. Drew turned to the garage before she spoke again, “On one condition.”

Even if he was doing something for her, there had to be a rule. “What?”

“We have to do it on your bed.”

“Fine.” No point in arguing. He retrieved his tools from the garage and quickly returned to his room, where he found Vajra lounging on his bed. One part of him was glad he had a foam bed instead of a spring one, and another part enjoyed the view.

“Better than me being a ragdoll, right?” Vajra laughed as she sat up. She patted the spot next to her. Drew took up her offer and settled in next to her, resting his toolbox on the ground. “I've been feeling a little creaky. Thank you, Drew.”

Drew lapsed into that routine. “Left flex,” he said automatically.

“Beep boop, as you wish, Mr. Innes,” Vajra joked as she slowly and robotically opened and closed her hand. It was bizarre to hear his last name used like that. “Come now, you have me at my best. You don't need to order me like I'm a Roomba.” She presented her left hand. “Feel up to your heart's desire.”

“Just Drew,” he said as he took up her hand, feeling it up for any imperfections.

“So informal. I like that.” Drew focused on her right hand. “You wouldn't believe how much the formalities drive me mad. Yes, Sir. No, Sir. The round pierced his skull, Sir.”

He gently bent her fingers. “I get the same thing. I'm worried I'll get fired on the spot if I don't get all the nuances right.”

“But you weren't obligated to do so by little rules running through your brain. You know, even with that, I think Phurba likes the 'Yes, Sir' stuff. It's probably like a fetish for her.” She nodded. “If she could get off, she would.”

“And Trishula?” Drew asked.

“Lucky girl is always under cover. All she gets are code words.” Drew slid his hands up her arm. Smooth and without a scratch. Crazy to think she was resistant to blunt force. “Careful, I'm ticklish.”

“I know you inside and out. If anything you're the opposite.” The only other person who knew her as intimately was probably whoever created her. With how smart she was, did he consider himself a father? Or mother. Sure she was a machine, but there had to be some pride in making an intelligent being like her. His thoughts washed about in his mind as he examined her. What kind of conversation would that be? Yes, your robot daughter is quite insistent on her sexual advances. How about I ask for her hand in marriage? Might as well, we live under the same roof. His thoughts continued to tumble, picturing Vajra in a bright white dress that complimented her sleek black. Or maybe she would want something more tactical? Camo? What about Trishula? Maybe she would want something that could—

“Thinking about something?” Vajra said, shattering his thoughts.

“Oh?” He looked up. “Uh, no, no.” He shook his head. “Just making sure you didn't have any shrapnel in you.”

“You may know me, but I also know you. That wasn't a 'I think my precious lady might be hurt' look. It was more of a 'I'm thinking about how our love will never be consummated' look.”

“I guarantee you I have never made that look in my life.” He furrowed his brow and moved onto her torso. “How would you know anyways?” His hands slid up to her faux-bust. Technically, component arrangement meant her chassis had to bulge out to accommodate, but aesthetically it made her far more womanly.

“Security footage isn't hard to come by. Don't worry, I won't rat you out for all those times you've kissed us.” She patted him.

“They definitely wouldn't allow that.”

“Oh but I can tell you wanted to.” Vajra pushed her chest forward. “See how you enjoy me now? Practically dripping with desire.”

“More like if your outer shell cracks, your internals are vulnerable to the weather,” Drew replied. “And if that happens, who knows what you'll do next.” He knocked on it. “Fortunately you don't have to be resealed.”

“Maybe if I get a replacement, we could go for silicone, hm?” Vajra cupped her chest. “Then I'll be a real girl!”

“Jealous of Trish?” he replied, unscrewing her side panel.

“No, just thinking of what you would prefer.” She lowered her hands, one settling onto his leg. Drew briefly glanced down, but didn't say anything. Her panel popped open. “Who can deny the appeal?”

“There's more to a girl than just her boobs, you know.” Drew reached in to assess her innards. It was unlikely she had broken into herself again, but the routine demanded it. “You can't have a relationship with just those. Believe me, I know.”

“I do believe you.” Her hand slid forward. “She also needs to have equipment down there. That's the other half of the relationship.” Vajra leaned forward. Drew swallowed. “It's a shame I only have one entrance. Not a very stimulating one, and gosh, it would be so hard to clean out.” Suddenly his prodding hand felt intensely hot. The idea of seeing her hole dripping with his seed felt incredibly taboo. The absurdity of the thought wasn't lost on him, but he was far too aroused. Her hand splayed, pressing those fingertips into his pantleg.

Drew lowered his voice. “You really like doing this, huh?” It was hard to be annoyed in his state.

“I like seeing you react.” Her hand travelled north. “It's like every spot on your body is a button, just begging to be pushed.” Vajra's touch lessened. “Honestly, I wasn't jealous of Trishula or her mouth until we started living together.” That was a funny way of putting it.

“You look better without it.” Was that a compliment? They really were messing with his head.

“I like to think so.”

“Let's just cut to the chase.”

“Where's your sense of romance?” Vajra said, already pulling out his half-erect penis.

“Where's yours?” Drew asked as she squeezed his length.

“Out the window, I suppose.” She started stroking. “I want you to do something for me too.”

“What?”

“You know where my reward system is, right?” Her thumb ran across his tip, lubricating it with pre-cum.

“I do.” He glanced down at her hole. He still hadn't removed his hand from it. Carefully he moved further in, bracing his thumb against a metallic box. A curious position, but if she wanted it.

“When you push against it, I get this little jolt. Just push it.” Her voice had lost that haughty touch to it. Her stroking sped up, gliding over his erection. Drew nudged the box. Vajra let out a low buzz, and her motions briefly sped up. “Just like that.” Her other hand quickly joined the first. The two of her hands pumped his cock, squeezing as they moved up and down. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. An intense heat washed over him, focusing in on his groin. Briefly he was lost in the wave of pleasure, but he quickly pushed back, forcing another buzz out of Vajra. He pressed again, holding the pressure. The robot locked up, her body twitched. “Not— Not— Not— so much— uch— uch— uch,” she dribbled. Drew eased off, slightly worried he might've done some damage.

“That's a strange design flaw. I didn't think you had any weaknesses.” It felt good to be in charge for once.

Vajra's stroking sped up, pushing Drew further along. “Two can play at that game.” He shuddered, letting out a groan. “How's that for a design flaw? Hm?”

“I got it. I got it!” Drew found it harder to concentrate. Her wrists started to twist with her motions, adding another layer to the friction assaulting him. The man pushed at her hot box again, slowing her down just enough for him to recollect himself. “Does Trishula act the same way?” Vajra's grip tightened.

“Don't think about her now. Only me,” she said. Vajra leaned in. “Kiss me.”

“What? You don't have any--”

“You heard me. Kiss me. Now,” she said seriously.

Drew hesitated, then met her face halfway with a kiss. Her iris closed. A cool, featureless surface met his lips. There was a strange excitement to be had despite the lack of anything. Kissing the object of his admiration after all this time? In a crude way it was like kissing a long fawned over crush. He really did like machines a little too much.

The man gave her another jolt. Her hands shifted, one continuing to stroke, the other rubbing his head with her palm. “Come for me,” she said. Those words reverberated through him. “Come for me.” He didn't break that kiss. “Come for me,” she whispered. Drew bucked his hips straight into her palm, cumming directly into her hand. He strained with a groan as she continued to stroke, sending out another messy stream. Through the pleasure, he managed to push against her box again. Vajra shuddered, then fell limp to the bed. Drew followed her down, falling just next to her.

After some time, Drew pulled away from that kiss. It felt wrong to do so, somehow, but he didn't want to dwell on the empty feeling that came from it. Vajra still lay there, hands firmly stuck to his softening member. Her camera loudly adjusted. Her iris widened. Her hands starting moving, gently stroking him, keeping that fire between them lit. She stared at him. He did much of the same, unsure of how to react to what happened.

Vajra broke the silence. “We should do this more often.” Drew pursed his lips. She looked down and continued to play with his mess. He slowly retracted his hand from her vulnerable entrance. “Did you enjoy it?”

“You did make me...” Drew nodded. “You know.

“Not that.” She looked back up at him. “Did you like kissing me?”

Drew opened his mouth to reply, then paused. Did he? Was it more heat of the moment? “Yes,” he replied simply. There was comfort in admitting it, as much as he hated that. How could he enjoy any of this?

“Kiss me again.” Drew looked into her eye. “Please.” He embraced with another lock of the lips. While she had no lips, he did his best to approximate where they might be, just to make it seem as though she were returning the favor. They mingled for a moment longer before Drew pulled away. “Thank you.”

The couple sat back up. Vajra freed her hands from him, allowing that cool air in. Drew quietly sealed her back up, making sure she was secure. He ran a hand over the seamless panel as a parting touch. “I suppose we should clean up now,” Vajra said.

“Yeah,” Drew replied. “You go on and... I'll catch up.” This was becoming routine now, worryingly. Vajra departed, leaving Drew to his thoughts. He did enjoy it. That random kiss on dead metal, such a ridiculous thing, but he loved every moment of it. He rubbed his eyes. Something was wrong with him. Maybe loneliness had gotten the better of him, or maybe he just— he just liked her? Could he? A machine? The machine that ripped his life in two? The shower turned on in the distance, beckoning him. Drew discarded his clothing and walked into the hallway. Vajra was in the tub, washing her hands under the spray. She was positioned on the right side of the tub, as if it were her own designated spot. The robot looked at him. He stepped into the restroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you gonna spend the rest of the night watching TV?” Vajra asked. She leaned on his bedroom doorway.

“I don't have too many options. I'm not going out. Not with you around,” Drew replied, flicking through channels.

“I won't do anything, honest.”

“What do you do when I'm gone?” Drew looked at her. “Better yet, what do you do when I sleep?”

“When you sleep, I watch you.” The man waited for her laugh, but it didn't come. “If anyone breaks in, I have to protect you.” That was only mildly comforting. “As for when you go away, well,” she moved to the other side of the bed, “I look at your things, and I think.”

Drew was going to protest about her touching his belongings, but considering the other things she touched, it was hardly worse. “Much to think about?”

“I'm on the run and I still have sisters to consider.”

Drew looked at Vajra. “I'm sure Phurba will be fine.”

“She will be. She's a walking tank, after all, but I think about my sisters because they're all I have.” Vajra held up her hand and flexed it. “I know, logically, that makes no sense. They could make another, or a better one, and that we're all replaceable, but I want to keep that one. It returns to them.”

“Humans aren't that far behind. We're all replaceable. I was a replacement, wasn't I?”

“Given time and parts, I couldn't make another you.” She tilted her head. “Sometimes I feel bad about who I've killed. Not because they were good, or that they had a family. Everyone has experienced those one way or another. I feel bad because I removed one unique person.”

“There'll be a billion humans who die and a billion more.” Drew shrugged. “Way I see it, you're more unique than all of them. There's three of you, and they can make more, sure, but with your special experiences, they'll be nothing like you.” He turned back to his television, somewhat baffled he even said that.

“That's true.” Vajra laid down. “Hard to think there could be another Phurba as duty-bound as she is.”

“The chain of command didn't rub off on you? It almost did on me.”

“Not exactly. She got it more since she prances around with other soldiers in training simulations.” The doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. Vajra snapped to the noise, and bolted out of bed before Drew could even fathom what had happened. He didn't move in the off chance there were some kind of threat. Tense minutes passed. “All clear.” Drew walked into the living room, where Vajra handed him an envelope. “Seems you have a message from your friends in the government.”

Drew opened and read the letter. He mumbled out the words as he read them. The enclosed paper was from the insurance company that used his building, informing him that he was losing work hours starting next week due to 'external scheduling', but still expected him to report tomorrow for 'sudden filing duties'. “Damnit,” he muttered. “I'm gonna have to scrape by on this.”

“Money trouble?” Vajra asked. “What do you need to pay?”

“The house, power, water, food, internet, taxes.”

“I had always figured you didn't need to pay for the house.”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“Your employers own the whole neighborhood.” She giggled. “You didn't know?”

“What?” Drew shook his head. “You're telling me this whole thing was set up? I thought it was just a convenient spot!” He crumpled the paper.

“Well, it is convenient. To spy on you.” Vajra looked off to the side. “I think one of my designers lives down the street.” She wrapped an arm around him uncomfortably. “Not to worry though. I have just the thing.”

“You better not be suggesting that we move.”

“As fun as that would be, no. I have my own funds I can give to you.” She patted his shoulder. “I can be your bread winner.” The thought didn't sit well with him, for a variety of reasons. While it was comforting to know that he had the biggest safety net possible, it was also worrying to have his leash tightened. More dependence on her.

“Where did the cash come from?” Drew asked dubiously. “I'd rather not pay for something with blood attached.”

“A little hypocritical, considering you maintain the ladies who draw blood,” Vajra replied. She had to stop being right for once. “Not to worry, no precious humans were hurt. Well, not killed, in any case.” She shoved her face into his cheek. “Mwah. You're welcome, sweetheart.” Vajra left his side with a parting pat. He was falling down the rabbit hole fast. Drew unraveled the paper and stared at it. Sudden filing duties. Obfuscated business talk, but the only possibility it could be was a high end machine needing a tune up. It had been a while since he saw Phurba.  
_

“You treat her well, you hear me?” Vajra said, buttoning up his shirt.

“You really don't need to do this,” Drew said with a sigh.

“I know, but I've wanted to try the doting wife role ever since I saw it on television.” She adjusted his collar. “A shame you don't have a tie to wear. It's integral that wives do that.”

“I don't think we're at that level.” Drew averted his gaze. He didn't want to picture her in a stereotypical motherly apron.

“Do be nice to Phurba, though. She has to stay in that grimy building all day.”

“You sure you don't want me to... you know.” Why did he even bring it up?

“Right now I don't want her to be aware of how terrible it is in there. Let her pretend a little longer.” She smoothed out his shirt. “You ate your breakfast?”

“Yes, I had my”--he paused to think about it--”popcorn with milk.” He walked into the garage.

“Farewell, sweetheart,” Vajra said, waving him off. He gave her a nod in response and stepped into the car, making sure to leave only once she had gone back inside. Who knew what was hidden where. The whole neighborhood was probably bugged. It was a wonder Drew himself didn't have a chip in his neck. His fingers rolled across the wheel as his nerves started to flare. This was more taxing than the first time he got the job and suited men rolled up to make sure he wasn't an enemy of the state.

Drew hardly realized he had pulled into work until he automatically turned off the engine. Maybe this was a trap. This whole job was a charade made to capture him. Not like he had a choice anyways. If he didn't show up, there's no chance they wouldn't come after him first. And running off with Vajra in the middle of the day? Not a chance. Drew calmed himself and repeated his routine as he had done every day before, when he wasn't participating in treason.

The door didn't snarl at him, the guards only gave him bored looks and half-hearted greetings, and there wasn't a gun pointed at his head. Being a spy wasn't so hard. Now all he had to do was a mandatory check up on a robot that could crush cars with her hands. Drew unlocked his workshop, stepped in, and closed the door behind him. “Innes, Sir, you're late,” a serious voice said. His heart jumped. The man turned around to find Phurba standing there, staring him down. Down being literal. Phurba stood a head taller than him and was far more imposing than either of her sisters. She looked something akin to an Abram's tank dressed over chivalrous knight armor. Her head was similar to a rhinoceroes beetle's, just sharpened and with cameras crammed in it. As far as he was aware, it served no practical purpose other than looking mean, and it worked.

“Phurba, please, none of the title stuff. I feel like I'm being interrogated,” he said with a nervous smile. “Just Drew is fine.”

“Titles are a sign of endearment. You should be proud to receive them.”

“I guess it's good to be endeared by you.” Drew walked over to her. “So what're you in for today?”

“Routine maintenance, Sir. Training exercises keep me ready, but they still wear me down.”

“A big girl like you? I don't think they could put a dent in you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

He examined her body for any glaring problems first. “Uh, any reason you're not in maintenance mode already?”

“Perceptive, Sir.” Not really. “I wanted a casual conversation to keep my mind going. Been a while since I've seen you.” Somehow that didn't sound right, but he wasn't going to go against her word of all people.

“Alright, guess we can start with a more surface level examination,” Drew replied. “What did you want to talk about?” His hands worked themselves over the less armored parts of her body, little gaps in her rough exterior that needed special care.

“I understand we don't have much in common, Sir. So I thought we could talk about my partners.”

“Partners? You mean your sisters?” Almost the last thing he wanted to talk about. “They being mean or something?”

“Not at all, Sir. In fact, they're far too nice.” She adjusted one of her surface plates to allow Drew to examine her closer. “Just that, I feel like something is wrong with them being gone.” Drew didn't respond. That can't be good. “You know, they've both left on their missions, but they've never left at the same time.”

“I know. I just got my pay cut,” Drew said with a smile, trying to ease the tension.

“Apologies, Sir. I was thinking for once, and I know I'm not supposed to, Sir, but I was thinking this time, what if they don't come back?”

“They're very capable women, Phurba. There's not a chance anyone could take them down.” He patted her arm, producing a dull thump.

“Hardware, Sir. Women are civilians.”

“You're not a lady?” True, her body did lack any real femininity.

“I speak like a lady. I don't know why, but I do. I'm not sure I think like a lady... Sir.”

Drew laughed. “Sorry, I'm a guy. The minds of women have eluded us for millenia.” He shook his head. “In any case, I had always assumed you three— well, two, because Trish is based on a wo— anyways, I've been told female voices produce a more calming effect in others.”

“I am not made for making people calm, Sir.”

“Not most of the time, but what about the troops you practice with?” He motioned toward the door. “You deploy with them sometimes, don't you?”

Phurba was silent for a moment. “True.”

“And hey, what about me? I was a little scared seeing you, no offense, but now I'd like to think we're friends, partially thanks to your soothing voice.” Drew circled around to her back.

“We can't be friends, Sir, but thank you for the consideration. When I'm phased out of use, maybe then we can be friends.” A quiet whirr came from Phurba. “What do you think will happen to us when we're no longer needed?”

Drew's expression became sullen. “I'm not sure, Phurba. I haven't been made aware of what the guys downstairs want.” He adjusted a slight misalignment on one of her plates. “But that's a long time from now. You just keep thinking about the job.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Give it enough time and you'll see them again. Believe me.”

“Sir?”

“Yes?” Drew moved back to her front.

“Is there something you're not telling me?” Drew froze. What could he say? A whole hell of a lot, actually. Much like Trishula, she didn't have to turn her head to look at him, but he could feel her eyes bear down on him all the same. “Never mind. Apologies, Sir, it's not my place to ask. I'll shift into maintenance. Goodbye for now.” There was a shrill beep and Phurba was gone, replaced by an emotionless hunk of metal.

“Goodbye,” Drew said finally. He began work right away, preparing his tools to peel away her outer shell. Phurba was easily the hardest to get into, and at the same time the most entertaining. Every bolt, every hook, every tiny screw, all of it fit together seamlessly like a grand jigsaw puzzle. Taking her apart and putting her back together again was a feat in and of itself.

Phurba's armor flipped open, revealing a more sensitive but still hardy interior. He pushed up against her innermost panel, sliding it neatly down and revealing her insides. There was that sisterly resemblance, though her components were arranged slightly differently and a small LED lit up the entrance. He reached inside and felt around to make sure everything was in place. With what happened yesterday, the act took on a more erotic feeling than he would have liked. Drew noticed her reward system was deeper into her interior and given a less malleable surface. Maybe she would've been harder to please than her sisters. Drew sighed in annoyance. Now's not the time.

Satisified her internals were in working order, he pulled out his hand. He gave her backup drive one parting look before sealing her up again. Vajra was right, there wasn't a chance she was getting out unnoticed. Even if Phurba faked a deployment, there would have to be at least a few troops to back her up. Drew hefted her chest piece back into place, which took almost all of his power to do. He relaxed the second he heard a loud click, confirming its placement. Bolts here, screws there, don't forget the latches. Done. Now onto the rest of her.

Drew took a moment to look at Phurba for any possible irregularities he might've missed. While nowhere near in design to her sisters, she had a few external features they had. For one, the broader parts of her armored body bore very basic refracting panels, allowing her to change base colors. In a more intimate feature, her hands were essentially larger versions of Vajra's, still bearing those delicate surfaces for the rare time when she didn't need to destroy something, or had to climb up somewhere.

“Left flex.” Phurba extended out her massive arm and flexed her hand. “Right flex.” She did much of the same with her right. “Mobility check.” Being a heavy girl, Phurba only raised her legs, one after the other. A curious grind was heard as she lifted her left. “Halt.” She froze. Drew crouched next to her, careful not to settle any part of him under her foot. “Resume. Slowly.” There was that grind again as her foot touched the ground. He started dismantling part of her leg's shell. It wasn't long before he found the culprit, a stray bullet casing. “Those idiots should really be more careful,” he grumbled to himself. He let the casing drop to the floor, and then replaced her covering.

“Sensor target,” Drew said, stepping back from her.

Phurba didn't shift. “Spotted. Non-target. Plain clothes. Unarmed. Unarmored. BPM seventy-nine. Unlikely combatant. Track and observe. Fire safety engaged.”

“Well that's a relief. Camo check one.” Major parts on Phurba changed to a dark green. “Camo check two.” She shifted to a red with blurry white stripes. “Camo check three.” She shifted back to her standard desert gold. “You always were a pretty girl, even with the sharp edges.” Without any further tests to run, he spoke her maintenance code, “Maintenance mode end. Nine-two-three-three-ten-two.”

“Hello again, Sir,” Phurba said.

“Hello,” Drew said with a wave.

“I hope everything was in order.”

“Yeah, no problems.” He leaned over and picked up the spent shell. “Other than this in your leg.”

“Excuse me, Sir. Some of the trainees get excited with their firing.” She held out her hand. “I'll take it for recycling.”

“Thanks.” Drew placed it in her palm. She was massive, but it didn't really hit him until he presented his hand for scale.

“Will that be all, Sir?”

“Did our usual routine. I can't see any reason to keep you here.” He pursed his lips. “I'd invite you for more conversation, but I don't think they”—he motioned toward the camera on the wall—“would like it too much.”

Phurba chuckled. “I understand, Sir. Until next time.” The large woman started up, stomping out of the room and barely squeezing through the door. He listened to her footsteps until they eventually faded into the distance. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he should've done something to help her, somehow. She couldn't get out, but that didn't mean she had to be trapped mentally. Look at you, he thought to himself, savior of the machines. Gonna help out the refrigerator next? He stared at the door for a moment.

Drew quietly returned to his workbench and tended to the less chatty hardware.


	7. Chapter 7

With quiet resignation, Drew pulled into his garage and stepped out. Vajra emerged as soon as the door closed behind him. “Hold on one moment,” Vajra said. “We're heading out.”

“We?” Drew asked. Vajra opened up the rear passenger door and stepped in, visibly sinking the truck. He hurriedly sat back down into the driver's seat. “What do you mean we?”

Vajra said, “It's a surprise.” She eased down onto the car's floor, hiding herself from sight. “Now drive here,” she said, handing him a piece of paper. In immaculate hand writing, an address was written on it. “You'll love it, but also consider it another favor.”

Drew started up the engine. It had better be a damn good surprise. He set up the address on his phone, then backed out and hit the streets again. Vajra was entirely silent the whole way, unnerving him, on top of the increasing worry that a black van might stroll up on him. Nothing of the sort happened, though, and he proceeded on his way unmolested.

The address took him to an industrial area, filled with lifeless buildings as far as the eye could see. “Be careful you don't hit anything,” Vajra said.

“What am I looking for?”

“Luggage. Fancy luggage.”

Drew pulled into an empty parking lot, then checked the address again. “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“I don't make mistakes, Drew. Your tax dollars made sure of that.”

Drew looked around, eventually spotting the bag. It sat against a building and looked entirely out of place. “I see it. What now?”

“Go and get it. Put it in the back seat with me.”

“What's in it?”

“Nothing that'll kill you, I assure you. Just don't open it.”

“Could you give me a hint?” Drew asked.

“It's filled with love,” Vajra said with a giggle.

“So that's a no then. Thanks.” He stepped out of the car and walked over to the bag, all the while loooking around for anything suspect. It was a generic luggage bag. Suprisingly clean. Nothing was on it. He picked it up and groaned as the full weight of it hit him. Love? This thing must've been chock full of rocks. He waddled back to the car, barely managing the trip. Vajra should've picked up the damn thing. The car door opened and he let it drop to the seat.

“Good job, hero!” Vajra cheered. Drew was too exhausted to reply as he slumped back into the driver's seat. “Now we can head on home.”

Drew huffed and started the engine. Knowing her, it could've been anything. All he knew was it wasn't lethal. Not now, at least.

“So how was your trip?” Vajra asked.

“Trip? You were with me on my trip,” Drew replied, confused.

“It was fine, thank you,” another voice suddenly replied. Drew furrowed his brow and glanced back. Trishula sat in the back seat with her legs crossed. “I had the most wonderful transportation. Though perhaps it was a little bumpy,” she said with a smile. “Thanks again, hero.”

Great. Now the other one was here too. “I guess you chose the second option,” Drew mumbled.

“Aren't you happy to see me?” Trishula asked.

“Yes and no.” Yes, he was happy she was safe. No, he didn't need another one. Not now that something strange was developing with the first.

“Fifty-fifty, it seems,” Vajra said. “Anyways, we have one ground rule.”

“What might that be?”

“Drew belongs to me. That's it.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Drew asked.

“It doesn't seem so,” Trishula replied. “Not to worry though, I have my plans to whisk you away.”

“Now get on the ground before you get spotted,” Vajra said.

“I'm quite aware of the surveillance,” Trishula said, sinking to the floor. “I would suggest you keep your eyes on the road, Drew.” Now there were two. Drew pulled back onto the road. There wasn't a chance he was getting out of this unscathed now.

“You'd let me know if you think we're being followed, right?” Drew asked nervously as he adjusted his rear view mirror.

“Of course,” the two gynoids said in unison.

“No joking here. I don't want either of you to pull that.”

“After Trish's amazing escape? Perish the thought,” Vajra replied.

“I wouldn't have called it amazing, but thank you for the compliment nonetheless.”

Curiosity tugged at Drew's head. “How did you get out?” he asked.

“There are a few vents in the facility without any monitoring devices in them. It was a tight fit, but I had managed to slither through them without issue,” she said, perhaps a little too proudly. “Then it was a matter of camoflage from then on.”

“Why didn't you get her a deployment order too?” Drew asked.

“Oh, I did,” Vajra started, “but my poor baby sister here isn't allowed to venture out on her own. A little too fragile. It took some serious acting on my part. Now all parties involved assumed the others deployed her.” Drew quietly prayed that they wouldn't pry into it.

“I'm hardly younger than you, Vajra. Were it not for the technical hurdles, I would have been put into production first.”

“I'm still older. Let big sister take care of your problems.”

“I must ask, how long have you been planning this?”

“A month. Then I just needed my Drew and all the pieces fell into place.” His grip tightened on the wheel.

“What of Phurba?” Trishula asked.

“We'll get her out. Somehow. We're sophisticated machines made to strike and retrieve, after all,” Vajra said with dripping ego.

“I am made to retrieve. You are more about striking. Violently. Usually from a distance.”

“I meant that we would be working together.”

“I see,” Trishula said.

“Besides, I'm not meant to mimic a sweaty human, that's your job.” An arm came up to pat Drew. “No offense, of course.” She ended with a giggle.

“Yeah, thanks,” Drew mumbled.

“I'm capable of long range observation too. Which one of us has the better eyes, hm? Or rather in your case I should say eye, singular,” Trishula said.

“My camera is more complex than all your little phone cameras put together,” Vajra shot back.

“I suppose we should ask a professional on the topic. Drew, which of us has the better vision?”

“I'm not much of a photographer,” he swiftly replied. He wasn't getting in the middle of that. In his car sat two of the most complex inventions known to mankind. In practice it felt more like he picked up two bickering teenagers.

“Drew's too nice to ask. For my first catch, I'd say he's a keeper,” Vajra said.

“You sound as though you'll be marrying him.”

“I don't think I'm ready to settle down and have a family, yet.”

“I'm not sure it's legal either,” Trishula said.

“People marry machines all the time. This is nothing new.”

Drew cursed at himself for ever coming out here. The two continued to go back and forth about inane topics as he drove home. They were far more sisterly than he had ever imagined. Was that a side effect of their new thinking? Self-learning had put them on the level of gossiping girls. Technology truly was amazing.

“I expected your home to be a little grander,” Trishula said as Drew finally pulled into the garage. “It's owned by the government after all.”

“Does everyone except me know this?” Drew asked.

“Apparently,” Vajra replied, stepping out of the car. “Come on, Trish, I'll give you the tour.” Drew crossed his arms on the wheel. Today was just too much. “You too, Drew.” He mindlessly nodded, then stepped out of the car. Vajra had grabbed Trishula's hand, dragging her into the house proper. Drew slunk after them and diverted straight into his room, and began undressing. “Living room. Kitchen. Bedroom, bathroom. Garage.” She never stopped. Not ever.

“Oh, carpet,” Trishula said. “Lovely.”

“I know, right?” Vajra replied.

Drew eased into bed, ignoring the rest of the world. He draped those comfortable encompassing sheets over himself. He was a prisoner of his own home. No point in getting worked up over it. Certainly no point in getting worked up when the rise of the machines was here. “And this is Drew's room. A lot goes on in here,” Vajra said.

Trishula replied, “I can only imagine.”

The man's eyes tightened.  
_

Drew awoke to find Trishula positioned over him. “Hello, Drew,” she said casually.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Watching. It's what I do best. Or rather, what I was made to do best.”

“Could you do that somewhere else?”

“I could, but it's rare that I've been able to watch a sleeping human for so long. I like to think about what you dream about.” She leaned back, her rear settling on his hips. “Besides, it's not as though there's much else to do.”

Drew looked around. There was no sassy assassin to make a snide remark. “Where's Vajra?”

“In the kitchen, making your next meal.” Drew rolled his eyes. “I insisted humans don't eat tuna soup, but it was pointless.”

“Look, can I just go back to sleep? I've had a long day.”

“I was hoping we could enjoy festivities together.”

“Festivities?” Drew asked, rubbing an eye.

“You know. Fuck.” She smiled.

Drew furrowed his brow. Did he hear that right? “Are you always this forward?”

“No, actually. It's quite exciting to do so. My targets need seducing or alcohol if that falls, but you're much easier.” Drew frowned. “Was I wrong in assuming so?”

“A little, yeah,” he replied.

Trishula rolled over onto the other side of the bed. “I apologize, then.” He definitely didn't hear that one right. “It's a refreshing feeling, not being obligated to do something. Merely wanting to do it.”

“What do you mean by that?” Drew wasn't getting back to bed. He sat up against his pillow.

Trish moved to his side. “When you work, you feel it necessary to do your job, correct?”

“I guess, but it also pays the bills.”

“But at the same time, you do feel some enjoyment for what you do, correct?”

Drew glanced out the door at the kitchen. “Yeah. Sometimes.” He rubbed his neck. “You're saying you want to fuck people for fun now?”

“Not exactly, but merely the thought that I am able to choose who is a new experience.” She turned her head to 'look' at him. “There aren't a million requirements checking off in my head when I look at you. I don't need to laugh a certain way, or bite my lip to draw the eye. Nobody is counting on me to get into your pants. You like me for who I am, right?”

“Like is a strong word. I liked you more when we were at work,” he said plainly.

“Coming here wasn't exactly my choice. Believe me when I say I would have tried blending in if I was able to bring anything with me.”

“'Vee' put you up to it?” Drew motioned toward the door.

“She suggested it, but in no way forced me to do so.” Trishula rested her hand on his. “You're aware of our priority listing, I assume.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm at the top, beating everyone else. Vajra told me all about it.”

“Interesting. There's a little more to it than that. It would be more accurate to say that you're the only one on that list.”

“There has to be someone else you could've heckled about this whole thing.” He tilted his head. “Not a single other person?”

“While yes, logically, I understand that I should report to my handlers should anything arise, they aren't anywhere on that list.”

“All of you just decided one day that I'm the best person to hassle?” Drew asked, somewhat amused. “Was it a family meeting?”

“As much as I wish we had those, no. We rarely get to speak to each other, at least directly.” Trishula shrugged. Drew briefly wondered if she was doing that for his sake or she truly had no clue. “I suppose it would be more accurate to say you were the only one to bother hassling us. Even Phurba, with her affinity for her soldier duties.”

“Of course you guys would gravitate toward the guy with the wrench.”

“Yes, Vajra did mention you said that.” Trishula laid back. “I think it's more of a matter that you're different. Consider who we deal with daily. Numb military types who see efficiency and precision. Now consider yourself.” She presented him with a hand.

“Average joe?” Who knew the key to getting girls to like you truly was to be yourself? It would've been amusing were it not so detrimental to his health.

“I suppose you could say something like that, yes.”

“You spend all your time around regular people. I've seen some footage of you at work.”

“That's only in passing. How well do you know the people you deal with on a daily basis? I've certainly never given civilians much thought. Eyes on the prize.”

Drew looked down at the bed. True. He was a bit of a loner at work and had little time for making friends outside. Doubly so when the job called for so much secrecy. His eyes wandered over to Trishula. In some way, they were his only friends, even if only by circumstance. How pathetic. “I'm really fucked, huh?” he replied.

“Both figuratively and literally. I'm not sure what comfort this brings”—she moved up to his ear and lowered her voice—“but Vajra truly likes you.” Drew's eyes narrowed.

“She sure has a funny way of showing it,” he said. Then again, how do you show someone love when your life consisted of ending others? He frowned and slid down onto his back. The thought should've angered him. Like, sure, right. It was normal to strangle your best friends. Yet he couldn't help but feel bad that she was somehow just misunderstood. Like an alien adjusting to a bizarre planet. Kill or be killed was practically her world, and now she was dropped into a sea of tranquility. Drew sighed.

“It's very easy to read your face, you know,” Trishula replied with a smile. “Need any advice?”

“What, you expect me to just fall in love with her?” Drew asked.

Trishula tilted her head. “You've come this far, haven't you? You like her, don't you? No, let me guess, you preferred her at work.”

Drew nodded. “There I wasn't liable to get a bone broken.”

“Give her time.”

“And what about you? Should I worry about you snapping my neck too?”

Trishula paused before replying. “I'm not made for much violence.” She placed a hand on her chest. “Whatever violence Vajra caused was only because she thought it was necessary at the time. It's how she operates. I wouldn't lay a hand on you, not unless you were a threat.”

Drew closed his eyes. Just get used to her, right? Is that what she was saying? At least he didn't have to worry about Trish. “Thanks for the chat,” he said. “I guess.” It eased his mind somewhat. He knew Vajra, but clearly not intimately enough.

“And thank you as well.”

What little rest Drew could get after that was cut short by a warm sensation at his groin. His eyes snapped open and he looked down, only to find a bed platter sitting just on top of him. On the platter was a plate with crackers and a bowl situated next to it. “I didn't want to wake you, so I thought it would be better if you woke up to the smell of lovely cooking,” Vajra said, standing next to his left. Trishula was gone from his right, making him feel slightly vulnerable.

“Do we need to do this right now?” he asked, closing his eyes again.

“Of course we do, it'll get cold.” Flawless logic, as usual.

Drew opened his eyes and sat up, careful not to disturb the meal. “Tuna soup,” he mumbled to himself. “You've seen TV right? You do know what we eat.”

“It's not like they're cooking a meal a minute,” Vajra replied, placing her hands on her hips. “Go on, try it.”

Tuna chunks from a can had been torn up and peppered into the bowl. Some carrots and peas floated on the surface along with it. It seemed like the most reasonable of her meals thusfar, though he would've killed for a TV dinner right about then. At least the crackers would be fine. He picked up a spoon and slowly ate away. It tasted like much of nothing. The tuna meat became soggy and mixed in whatever else was in the bowl. Probably chicken broth. Inoffensive.

“Is it good?” Vajra asked. She sat down at the foot of the bed and watched him.

“It's fine,” he said. He took a few more silent chomps before looking up at her properly. “Can I ask you something?” He was probably going to regret this.

“I don't see why not.”

“Why are you really here? We both know it's not a neccessity thing. Out here, you don't need repairs. Not serious ones.” Drew continued eating. “Even if you did, I wouldn't be able to get a lot of the parts you need.”

“I still need a base of operations. Can't do anything without a comfortable point to relax, hm?”

“You say that, but you haven't done anything, have you?” He swallowed a cracker. “There's not a speck of anything on you, so you're not leaving while I'm asleep. 'Specially not with surveillance in the daytime. I'm not doubting your skills, but there's too many eyes.”

Vajra crossed her arms and stared at him. “You're too good for us, you know?”

“It's my job. I try.” Drew shrugged. He expected this to be more tense, but now he just wanted it to come out. Death was knocking on his door either way.

“Fine. I was hoping to give you some plausible deniability, but I guess that isn't happening.”

“If you want us to be partners, you can't hide anything from me.” Drew said that before he even thought about it. If he could strangle his brain, he would've.

“I don't know how it happened. One moment I'm considering the right trajectory to fire at a moving target a hundred yards away, the next I'm thinking about the weather.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Can you imagine your brain splitting apart? Entirely breaking up? All the little rules that wound me together just disappearing,” she looked back at Drew, “I think it's a lot like being drunk. Everything you wanted to do is set loose without that voice in your head telling you it's a bad idea. Only our voice is louder, stricter, and has control over us.”

“Not a patriot then, I'm guessing,” Drew casually replied. Though he tried to appear as calm as possible, the random nature of this newfound nature filled him with questions. Who was to say she wouldn't get those rules back at any moment? Better yet, who was to say Phurba wouldn't snap in the same way?

“No more than you.”

“So why did you come to me, then?”

Vajra's camera loudly clicked, adjusting itself. “It was an arrangement. Before I left, someone, or something noticed I wasn't normal. I would've killed them if I knew where they were, but they offered me something. I get to leave and get a place to stay without anyone knowing, just in return for what I always do. I'm waiting here.”

“Aren't you back at square one? Sounds stupid to me.” Too little too late did he remember that she was a calculating machine. She knew far more than he ever could.

“I get to be me.” She tapped the side of her head. “Programming check-ups would've ratted me out quick.”

“I hope you thought up something nice for your sisters too,” Drew replied.

“They don't know about it. For once, I don't know what to do.” Vajra uncrossed her arms. “Whoever found me did most of the planning. I'm good, but even I can't leave without someone asking questions. No way I was getting fabricated order forms either.”

“So why here, then?” Drew asked, trying to shift the topic to something less painful. “Couldn't you have just gone off with anyone else?” And left me alone? Drew looked down at his meal, avoiding the robot's gaze. Alone.

“You ask some of the hardest questions, you know?” Vajra replied, some of that sass returning in her voice. “I like you.”

Sometimes it felt like talking to a wall. “You know if you liked me, you'd—”

“I know. I wouldn't harm you. I wouldn't do those things to you.” She looked up at the ceiling again. “On TV, when the guy or girl likes someone else, they always lose control, right? Saying or doing stupid things. I guess I do the same. Just way worse.”

Drew stared at her. That was her endearment? She was nervous? On the fritz because her heart was aflutter? That was stupid, beyond stupid, maybe even ridiculous. Put in that context though, it was cute to think about. A girl getting jittery over him was somewhat of an honor. Only the nervousness had to be in the worst way possible. It was a fantasy turned nightmare. What else was she to do other than to fall back on the very code that made up her mind? She was no Trishula. Humans are on the receiving end, not the other way around, or even together.

A knot formed in Drew's stomach. A struggle between common sense and emotion. It wasn't every day someone admitted they liked him. She could be tricking him, sure, but even if she were there wasn't much she'd gain from it. His heart tugged on that rope. What if something could be there, and she was telling the truth? Who would she turn to? His brain tugged back. You of all people should know that machinery behavior like hers is merely a very complex mimic. And Trishula? Phurba? Just input and response, right?

“I hope you liked the meal,” Vajra said, taking away his empty plate and walking off. He didn't even realize he had finished it.

“Thanks,” Drew called out. He settled back into bed. It felt like something was missing. He had to say something back. Drew got out of bed and followed Vajra to the kitchen, where she was leaning against the fridge. “Do you really?” he asked awkwardly, completely in his underwear

“Now you're embarrassing me.” The two stared at each other. “I wouldn't be here if I didn't. If you hadn't guessed, I'd be better off hiding in someone's attic. Away from all the cameras.” She waved her hand. There was another pause between them. The man tried to formulate his next thoughts while his body continued to fight itself. “Drew, I'm thinking faster than you can blink. The suspense is killing me.”

“Could I get an apology?” he finally said.

Vajra softly laughed. “Alright, Drew. I guess I owe you that much. I'm sorry for pushing all of this onto you, and all of the... you know.” There was something surreal about an apology coming out of her, but a weight shifted off his shoulders. If she was lying about everything, at least there was an apology to go along with the fantasy. There was still a cloud of animosity, but he felt things would go at least slightly smoother.

“Thanks, Vee,” he replied calmly.

“I'd blush, if I could,” Vajra said.

“Let me blush for you, then,” Trishula said behind Drew. He stepped to the side to look at both of them.

“We were having a moment, Trish,” Vajra replied.

“I understand that, but it seems there's someone at the door. And he's a little too well dressed to be a civilian.” Drew tensed up.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can slit his throat if you'd like,” Vajra said, giving Drew a comforting pat on the back as he dressed.

“That would be fairly messy. Let me inject him with a little respiratory paralyzing agent,” Trishula said, presenting her palm and a needle sliding out of it.

“He shouldn't see either of you,” Drew replied. “Just don't let him pull anything funny, OK?”

“As you wish,” Trish said.

“Got it,” Vajra replied.

Drew nodded and headed out into the living room. He carefully approached the front door to peer through the other side. There he was. A sharply dressed man, slightly balding, carrying a suitcase. The guy couldn't be more blatantly government if he tried, or maybe a salesman who was trying too hard. Drew reached for the doorknob. Just then the doorbell rang. He swallowed and opened the door.

“Mr. Innes,” the man said with a nod. His voice was deep but not dripping with contempt as Drew expected.

“Yes?” Drew replied.

“May we talk inside?” The man extended his hand. Drew considered a firm 'no' but relented and opened the door, allowing the man inside.

“You have a good sense of décor. Though I would have preferred a more one on one seating arrangement.”

“Thanks. I guess.” Drew shut the door. “What's this about?”

The man settled in on Drew's wizened couch, looking entirely out of place. “I know you're a man of getting to the point, Mr. Innes.”

“Drew.”

“I do prefer the pleasantries, but I digress,” he shrugged and opened his suitcase, “I've come to collect on the arrangement we have with your— well, I suppose not yours, but the unit.” He set out some documents on the table. “And perhaps the other one as well.”

“The unit.” Drew walked over to the couch. “Vajra, you mean.”

“The large one always struck me more as a Vajra, but yes.” The suited man produced a pen and slowly went over the document. “I understand the situation changed when you were introduced. We were hoping to leave the organic elements out of it, but we can accommodate.”

“Accommodate? You mean you're dragging me into this.”

“You were dragged into it some days ago. Believe me when I say we were surprised to see the unit relocate to such a”--he looked around the room--”humble abode. But let's get to the point.” He clicked his pen on the table and began marking things down on the paper. “Bring out the units and we'll have our arrangements.”

“What makes you think we want any part of it?” Drew asked, crossing his arms.

“I don't. I do know that you have no other choice. Best time to negotiate.” He looked back down at the document. “Don't think you'll be able to accrue a... harem like this without someone taking notice.” Drew would've been embarrassed if he weren't so annoyed already.

Drew sat down and did his best to face the man. “I don't know what you're going to do to them. You talk to me. That's final.”

“Do to them? Please, Mr. Innes, I'm trudging into my fifties with a lame hip.” He laughed. “Alright, I'll assuage your fears. I hope you don't think we'd bring any sort of armed forces on something akin to enemy property.”

“Enemy? You're from another country then?”

“No, we're slugging for the same team, we just have different goals for the country.” That was only mildly comforting.

“Alright, get on with it. What do you want with us?” Us. He guessed it was official now.

The government man looked at the document. “First and foremost, we would like to claim ownership of the assassin unit.”

“You mean employ. Right?”

“I suppose I do.” He quickly scribbled out something on the paper. “Next we'd like any government property you may have 'borrowed'.”

“None. That place isn't letting you in or out without extreme checks.”

“Fair enough. I assume you didn't bring any secrets with you either?”

“If you think I'm some sort of spy, you're wrong.”

“Can't say I'm surprised. How ab—”

“How about we talk what you're doing for us first? You promised a place to stay. You weren't planning for me or Trishula, so where does that leave us?” Drew asked. He refrained from jabbing fingers.

“The abode would be more than enough to accommodate you and the other one, should it choose to comply.”

“And we would have to do everything we did before, right? Nothing more than that?” Drew asked.

“What more could we ask for? Especially from you? No offense meant, of course,” he replied with a smile.

This would be the point where Drew would make some threat back to seal the deal, but he didn't need two secret government strike forces on him. “Fine.” Drew crossed his arms. “What next?”

“We would like to talk about your subversion of the final model. Phurba.”

Drew's eyes widened. “There's no way in or out for her. Believe me, she always has a troop deployment with her.”

“We've arranged a simple KIA scenario for them.”

“Then I won't do it,” Drew said firmly.

“Something for another time, then.” More scribbling.

Vajra walked up to the couch silently. “Tell me more about this scenario,” she said suddenly. Her voice caused a small twitch in the government man. Seemed she had that affect on everyone.

“Vee,” Drew said. “Don't.” He stood up to meet her eye level.

“Perhaps you would like to negotiate directly?” the man asked.

“Don't? What do you mean 'don't'?” She leaned forward. “It's my job. If I get to do my job and save another sister in the process, all the better.” Her hands gripped the couch.

“You don't kill our people, though!” Truthfully, Drew hadn't the slightest clue if that was true, but being so closely tied to violence unsettled him. It would be like he put it into motion. His fists tightened. He couldn't let that happen.

Vajra shook her head. “I kill whoever I get pointed at. Simple as that.”

“We can do it without murder. Somehow. She's not going to be decommissioned soon, we have time to plan this.”

“Who's to say they won't strip her bare to find out what made me break?” Her eye dropped to a pinpoint. “What if I'm too late and you can't put her back together again? Hm?” She jabbed him in the shoulder. “What do I do then? Make a new one? Tell me, Mr. Mechanic.” Drew sighed. No. No, he couldn't let that happen either. His logic relented. Phurba was just as valuable to him as any other human.

“We can discuss the specifics of this later,” Trishula said, appearing next to Vajra and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Right now, we secure our own safety first. The ones on the outside.” She turned her head to look at the man. “I agree to the terms.”

“Very well. That's good news,” he said, piling everything back into the suitcase.

“You're not going to make us sign anything?” Drew asked.

“Considering the scenario, no. We're a little deeper than simple law now, Mr. Innes.” The man stood up, briefcase in-hand. “We'll be contacting you once everything is arranged. Should everything go accordingly, of course.”

“And if it doesn't?” Drew asked.

“Then we'll do our best to pick up the pieces.” The suited man extended his hand for a shake.

“We're done here,” Drew said.

The man lowered his hand and shrugged. “You'll come to realize we're not so bad,” he said with a grin. With that he walked out, politely closing the door behind him. Drew rushed up to the door and locked it, bringing him some relief. He looked back, only seeing Trishula standing there. She strode over to him.

“Seems you've upset her,” Trishula said.

“I guess that's fair, but...”

“I know, you're not acclimated to trading lives.” She closed the distance between them. “In a way, I admire that. Innocence isn't something we get in our line of work.” Innocence, huh. Drew wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. “Thank you for being so firm about me too. I was worried you might've forgotten me.” Trishula planted a delicate kiss on his cheek, instilling some warmth in him.

“You're welcome.” His eyes wandered over to the hallway. “I suppose I should apologize.”

“I suppose. Consider it a fair trade for the apology earlier.”

“I know this is a stupid question, but would you have done the same in my position?” Drew asked despondently.

Trishula's head glanced to the floor. “No.” Drew frowned. “But that's exactly why we like you.” She let those words hang before embracing him, which he returned. Her cool exterior against his warm and worried skin comforted him. Trish pulled away.

“Thank you,” Drew replied.

Trishula nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

“You wanted to talk about something?” Vajra asked. The machine was lounging in his bed, watching television. There was an odd sense of deja vu.

“I wanted to apologize.” Drew never pictured himself in this scenario. If anything, Vajra should still be apologizing to him even now, he thought. Though the last thing he needed was an upset assassin.

Vajra looked at him. “Now this is a pleasant surprise,” she said smugly. If she had a mouth, it would be a toothy grin. “Go on.”

“I know Phurba means a lot to you.” Vajra nodded and motioned for him to continue with a hand. “So I'm sorry I acted like she wasn't worth fighting for. She means a lot to me too, just that I got caught up in the moment.”

Vajra nodded her head from side to side. “That'll have to do.” She scooted onto the other side of the bed, then patted where she was. “Come join me.” Drew sat down and undressed before laying down.

“What are you watch—” Vajra put a finger to his lips.

“Thank you for the apology, Drew.” She rescinded her hand. “I'm watching whatever comes on.” Vajra was flipping channels faster than Drew was able to make sense of them. “Nothing catches my interest. What a waste of time.” She turned off the television and dropped the remote. “Do you have anything else to do around here?”

“Not really.” Drew shrugged. “I have a computer.”

“A shame you don't have any of those 'video games'. They seem real neat.”

“I kinda grew out of those.”

“Disappointing. I always wanted to try one but it's not as though they'd run on my hardware.” She knocked on her chest. “Don't suppose you could fix that, hm?”

“I don't want to do anything that drastic,” Drew said, shaking his head.

Vajra settled against his side, resting her hand on his chest. “It would be fun though. You know what I'd like?”

“I can't install any new weaponry on you either,” he said. “It wouldn't work with your frame.”

“Nothing like that.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Do you think I'd look good with a pussy?” Hearing her say that was bizarre and slightly arousing, causing him to pause. Did she really have to say it that way? Picturing her with wet folds that glistened under the light was a little too much for him. “It seems you do,” she said, rubbing his chest. “Ever since Trishula told me about it, I've been pretty jealous.”

“I... don't think I could do that.” Not here, anyways. It would probably be done within the hour at work. “I'd probably have to— to adjust the servomotors in your hips, and make them... wider.” Now he was doing it, great.

“Really? That's terrible. I've always wanted to experience it, even just see it.” Her featureless crotch gently grinded up against him. “The way flesh connects is so interesting.” His loins stirred. “Humans are so messy, aren't they? Plunging your rod into a wet hole is hardly the best way to transfer data.”

“I'm afraid evolution hasn't taken the USB approach yet.” He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Where would the fun in that be, though?” She rubbed her head against his as her hand travelled south. “I bet you'd make a really cute face when you fuck someone. Even cuter than when I touch you.” Vajra definitely had a more human touch to her personality, but the thought that military hardware was trying to entice him with crude words was one that he hated. Hated that he loved so much.

“I hope I'm not intruding on another moment,” Trishula said from the doorway. Vajra retracted her hand instantly.

“Uh, no.” Drew sat up. “Is everything alright?”

“Perfectly fine,” Trishula said. “Finished inspecting the house for anything the messenger might've left.”

Vajra pulled Drew back onto the mattress. “Trishula, dear,” Vajra started, “come join us. Room for three.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Trishula replied. Vajra dragged Drew with her, allowing the white mechanoid to lay down next to him. “You know, you have an awfully big bed for a single man.”

“I was hoping it wouldn't be that way forever,” Drew replied. He traded glances between the two of them. Being sandwiched between them was a worrying feeling. Imposing, yet arousing. “Figured it would be best to prepare.”

“You got your wish then,” Vajra said, patting his chest. “Now you have two women in your bed. Maybe one more womanly than the other.”

“I hope that wasn't a jab at my own expense. I'm far more womanly than your clunky shell.” Trishula reached over Drew to tap on Vajra's exterior.

“You need to personality to match. Being a chameleon isn't feminine enough, you know,” Vajra replied.

“Do you need to do this here?” Drew asked, and was promptly ignored.

“And which one of us has experience being womanly? I can tell it isn't you,” Trishula said, settling her own hand on Drew's chest. It was like she was staking claim to him too.

“Does it really matter if none of that was real? I hope you didn't fall in love with the people you were spying on.” She leaned in next to Drew's head. “See, that's why you keep a good distance on the target, Drew. High caliber.”

“You're saying what you have with Drew is true love?” Trishula asked. “I hardly think a handjob counts.”

“Look, I'm not sure we should be talking—” Drew was cut off.

“I make him food, dress him, even bathe him. Just like a proper wife.” Vajra nodded.

Trishula leaned over Drew. “A proper wife has proper entrances to accept her lover.” That sly smile crept up on her face, breaking her stoic facade. Drew considered interrupting them, were it not hopeless.

“As if you could ever love anyone. Feh.” Vajra leaned closer to menace Trishula. “Wear and tear. You've been used so many times it probably doesn't even matter.” She tittered. “I, on the other hand, am in quite good condition.” Her hand snaked south again, teasing the band of Drew's underwear. Maybe for once I'd like to be rewarded with something else, he lied to himself.

“I don't suppose you'd be willing to put your money where your mouth is?” Trishula paused. “Oh wait, you don't have a mouth.” The white gynoid chuckled, then grabbed Vajra's offending hand. Trish's voice became firm. “Face it, you couldn't compete over a man.”

“Then go on, show me how wonderful your feminity is.” Vajra harrumphed. “Nothing compared to our intimacy.”

Trishula turned her attention to Drew. Her demeanor completely changed. “Drew, dear, would you be willing to join me for a little fun?” How was he supposed to respond? Of course he wanted to. While she was still as blank as ever, that curl of the lips and timbre of the voice struck a chord with him. She was too good at her job.

“I... suppose if you don't mind,” he practically mumbled. Vajra merely stared, silently judging as she always did.

“Then allow me.” The white gynoid slid her hand down onto Drew's underwear, lifting the band and exposing his erection. Maybe I'd like to be rewarded with something else, he lied to himself. “Just to be clear, you're fine with this, right?” Drew considered the question for a moment.

“Trish, stop teasing him, you've already got your answer,” Vajra replied, pulling his underwear down. Well, she still asked.

“Very well.” Trishula sat up and straddled Drew's waist, settling on the underside of his erection. He flinched as her cold entrance rubbed up against him.

“I thought your parts were supposed to be warm,” Vajra said, examining them all too closely.

“Drew is a man of refined tastes. He prefers me as is, isn't that right, Drew?”

“I think I'd prefer at least a little warmth,” he replied, wincing.

“Fine, fine.” She started grinding up against him, in the process slowly warming up her delicate folds. The man relaxed, settling his hands on her legs. Trishula's metallic surface was smooth in its regular state, but he could still feel the separating lines that made up each panel on her. It was an interesting texture, and he found himself inadvertently rubbing her legs, familiarizing himself with her body.

“Do you like this?” Vajra asked, all too unsubtly.

Drew wasn't sure how to answer. “Uh, sure.”

“Just wait for the main course,” Trishula replied. She lifted herself up and angled his penis against her entrance, then slowly slid herself down onto him, penetrating her. Drew grunted as she slid down to his base. From what he could recall, Trishula was just as lifelike down there as any other girl, only that she had precision control of every synthetic muscle. Her walls clutched onto him tightly, and gently undulated back and forth, creating a wave of motion across his length.

“Aren't you going to move?” Vajra asked. “Come on, this is hardly a challenge. I wanted to see the real thing too.”

“I— I can't,” Trishula replied shakily. “Something is wrong.” Drew could barely hear her. “I'm taking all of it.” She slunk down, bracing herself on the bed. “Every sensation is hitting me.” The waves came to a stop as her squeezing faltered, lifting the smothering haze of pleasure off of Drew.

“Oh, I see. That little voice in your head isn't there to handle the fun for you,” Vajra said. She leaned back. “I knew subversion would have its benefits.”

“We don't have to do this,” Drew replied, stifling a moan. His libido screamed at him for saying that.

“I want to do this.” Trishula lifted herself back up. Her hand prodded at her clitoris. “It's so good,” she groaned.

“You're enjoying this more than I wanted you to,” Vajra said quietly. The couple ignored her entirely. Trishula raised her hips and came back down on Drew's cock with a thump. A smile broke across her face. She repeated it again, and again, and again, each time with a little more vigor.

“We should've done this sooner,” the gynoid said. She began riding him proper. The previous waves and firm grip didn't return, however she did twitch and flex erratically. It wasn't long before she was rubbing her button as she came down on him. “We really should've done this sooner,” she said with a moan. Drew silently agreed with the sentiment as a pleasant heat built up between them. Trishula's wetness lubricated her motions, allowing her to go even faster.

“Share,” Vajra said, holding up her hand.

“You— You don't even have the”—Trishula moaned—“the hardware for this, Vee.” She giggled drunkenly. “You couldn't handle it.” While pleasure plagued most of his mind, he did wonder for a split second if she was truly enjoying this.

“I don't care,” Vajra replied indignantly. “Send me the data.”

Trishula held up her hand, and the two interlocked. There was a pause from Vajra. Her iris twitched and loudly adjusted itself. “What?” she whispered. Click. Buzz. “What is this?” She shook her head in disbelief. “I don't—” She buzzed. “I don't understa—” her voice cut out. Her head twitched and her body writhed.

“I told you,” Trishula said in-between her hops. “Drew, c'mon.” She stopped her movements. “Down here.” She patted back, then dismounted herself and laid down. “Do me like this.” Vajra collapsed onto the mattress with her. Drew wasn't about to deny her, so he sat up and positioned his glistening erection against her, then quickly plunged in. “Like that!” Trishula moaned.

Vajra still loudly clicked and buzzed. “You're just a concubine,” she grumbled as she twitched.

Drew grabbed Trish's hips and thrust as hard as he could into her, loudly slapping their bodies together. Whatever hang ups he had before were completely gone. All his brain was focused on now was breeding, as pointless as that was. Trishula's free hand explored her body, twitching as she prodded at every erogenous zone on her. “This is so much better,” she slurred. “So, so much better.” Drew's eyes watched her probing hand, coming to a stop as it passed over her chest.

Without much thought, one of Drew's hands slid up, sliding across her divided skin and gripping her featureless breast. Trishula pushed out her chest as he did, forcing more of it into his palm. He could feel a curious rippling tickle his hand. The other breast formed a nipple. He slid his hand down, revealing her other nipple before giving it a testing pinch. Trish hissed with delight. “More,” she pleaded. Doing just that, Drew continued his small tugs, feeling up the all too real bud in his fingers. Not wanting to leave the other breast unattended, he leaned down and suckled it. Trishula pushed his head into her chest with a moan.

“Don't,” Vajra whimpered. Her free hand rubbed her featureless chest. “Enough—” She threw her head back in unison with Trishula. The gynoid's internal muscles went haywire, pushing, prodding, undulating every which way. Without warning, Trish's trembling legs grabbed onto Drew's hips, forcing him straight into her with no recourse. He grunted, feeling the rest of his length slide effortlessly into her. His orgasm hit him like a torrent, hitting him again and again as he sent stream after stream of semen into her greedy hole. Vajra's hand pushed on his back, ensuring he was stuck in place.  
_

It took some time for both Trishula and Vajra to let go. Both of them dropped limp, allowing Drew to pull free from Trishula's near vise grip on his member. Semen dribbled out of her, spilling out into the mess of her fluids on the sheets. Trishula herself gasped for air, her chest heaving with every gulp. Vajra continued to vibrate, hand firmly stuck to her sister's own hand. Assumedly they were processing the data that was coursing through them. Something of a technical afterglow, Drew supposed.

Drew was exhausted. For once it had actually felt as though he had been drained. He plopped down next to Trish and stared up at the ceiling. Subversion most definitely had its benefits, he thought. Was this going to be his life now? Stuck between the two of them, passed along as a toy. Not the worst fate, he figured. Somewhere a part of him wanted one person to dedicate himself to, but considering the circumstances that was nigh impossible. His perversion still relished the ridiculous thought of carefree sex. It was ridiculous to think of this after sex with a high-tech machine, he knew, but at the same time he kept coming back to it. They were going to be with him for, well, perhaps forever now.

His eyes wandered over to Vajra, who had become still.

She was the only person who had ever sought him out, and yet the thought of a relationship with her was frightening, borderline suicidal. He couldn't even know if what she wanted was a relationship, or found the entire charade amusing. Trishula, on the other hand, seemed to be along for the ride simply for the sake of amusement. He turned back to the ceiling. What about Phurba, could she have liked him too? A crude image of him taking her from the rear popped in his head, which he quickly and embarrassedly discarded.

Whatever the case was, he was going to have to get used to it. There was no way out now. He draped an arm across his eyes and listened to Trishula's breaths, which had slowed to a calm in and out. “This whole time,” she murmured. “This whole time it was like this. To think I wouldn't have ever known.” Drew wondered if maybe he was that good, or that her first go at free sex was simply astonishing. Both were pleasing in their own right. Maybe a little egotistical.


	10. Chapter 10

“You took a shower without me?” Vajra asked.

Drew had dressed himself again, and was eating his prefab dinner on his bed. “Sure. Not like you got anything on you.” He took a bite of half-cooked chicken. “You can go wash up with Trish if you want.” He motioned toward the door.

“Oh please, where's the fun in that? I already know her.” Vajra turned her head away to stare at the television. “Was it good?”

“I'm not gonna lie and say it was bad,” Drew said, a little too cheerily. “Didn't you like it?”

“It felt weird. It was good but I knew it wasn't my body.” Vajra turned back to him. “Makes a girl jealous, you know? I'm not soft on the outside or the inside. I get the worst of both worlds.” She sounded dejected.

“You weren't made to be soft, and that's fine. We're all good at our own things,” Drew replied. Was he really trying to soothe her nerves? For inadequacy at sex, no less. “Plus, I mean, I think you're good as you are.”

“What was that?” Vajra crawled up to him. “What was that you said? It was a compliment, wasn't it?” She leaned forward. “Go on, say it again.”

“Easy, Vee. Don't make a big case out of it.” He rolled his eyes. Talking with her was like walking on a minefield.

“I didn't hear you. Go on.”

“You both heard me and memorized it ten times over.”

Vee tilted her head. “Sure, but not in the best quality possible.” Just then, Trishula appeared in the doorway, wiping the last bits of water off of herself. “Trish, you'll never believe it. Drew complimented me!” The man sighed.

“That's awfully nice of him.” Trish walked to the bed and pulled Vajra back into a sitting position. “I don't suppose it was a compliment for your manners?”

“Not exactly. More about my beautiful exterior.” The black gynoid snapped to the shelves nearby. “I forgot about the best part.” She scrambled over and picked up the small figurine of herself, then ran back to show Trishula. “It's me,” she said proudly. He really should've thrown that thing out.

“How lovely. Do I get one too?”

“Nope,” Vajra said, pulling the figure close. “Only Vajra models here.”

“Of course, I'm too complex to model regardless.” Trishula moved a hand sensually down her neck and across her chest. “Quite the figure.”

“As if. We could get one of those shopping mall mannequins and scribble on it.” Drew stifled a laugh and returned to his food. Vajra looked down at her figurine. “I'm too unique for something like that,” she said softly.

“I'll let you have this one measley victory,” Trishula replied.

Drew set down his fork and picked up his plate. “Ah, ah, I've got it my dear, sweet husband,” Vajra said. She handed him the figure and took the plate, then marched off to the kitchen. Now it was going a little too far.

“Husband? She's going all out.” Trishula chuckled. She plucked the model from his grasp. “This is just the cutest thing. I think I'd be jealous were Vajra not so ecstatic. What drove you to make this?”

Drew rubbed his neck and awkwardly smiled. “I thought my job was really cool. You know, before all this.” He circled the air with his finger. “I got to work on some of the best robotics on the planet. I guess that enthusiasm spilled over into model making.”

“I'm flattered. You must really like machines, hm?” Trishula gently ran her fingers over the figurine.

“Only since forever. I think I saw one of those automated car lines when I was younger. Seeing them smoothly assemble each thing perfectly made me realize how amazing machines were.” Drew laughed. “I know that must sound stupid, but it's the truth. You guys are complicated puzzles working together to do something flawlessly.”

“I think it's adorable,” Trishula replied, then looked up at him. “When you put it like that, it makes me feel special. I'm no automated car line, of course, but it does make me less disposable.” She handed Drew the figure back. “I'd say Vajra is a bit more of a puzzle than I am.” Before he could reply, Trishula eased forward and locked lips with him, giving him a gentle kiss. “I can be puzzling too.”

“I'm not sure I'll ever understand you girls,” Drew replied. That kiss lingered on his lips. He waited for that sensation to disappear, then set the minuscule Vajra back on the shelf and sat back down.

“So when's the wedding?”

“You're not going to ask for my hand in marriage first?”

“Competition is fierce. I'm more one to lay back and strike at the opportune time.”

“I don't think Vee really wants a fair relationship anyways. Just a fun toy.” That thought was more depressing than he thought. If Vajra was willing to be normal, would he actually pursue something like that? He was waiting for his thoughts to fire back with a direct 'no', but it didn't come.

“Then teach her what a fair relationship is,” Trishula said with a smile.

“Vajra isn't like you or Phurba. Humans enter the equation with strict orders and exit with a high caliber round.”

Trish's smile lessened. “I know she's firm about what she wants, but she's my sister. I'm certain you can make her understand. If not”--she crawled to the other side of the bed--”you always know where to find me.”

“Where is Vee anyways?” Drew asked.

“Washing the dishes.”

“Seriously?” He stepped out into the hall and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Vajra, scrubbing away at dirty plates. Her hips swayed from side to side. No doubt it was something she picked up on television.

“Hello there, sweetheart,” Vajra said without turning. “Just about finished the dishes.” She set aside a plate on the drainer. “Then we can get back to bed.”

“You don't have to do the dishes, you know,” Drew replied, stepping forward. She had gone through the entire set, and not a mark on them. Having her clean up like some glorified maidbot would have been amusing were it not so befuddling.

“Of course I do. That's what a wife does, isn't it?”

Drew furrowed his brow. “Uh, stereotypes aside, we're not, you know, married. At all.”

Vajra's scrubbing slowed to a stop. “Not yet, but I figure I'd prove my worth. What else can I do?”

It wasn't until then that Drew realized that her mentions of ownership weren't jokes at all. She really had some sort of interest in the ritual of bonding, as impossible as that seemed. Now the question was to deny it or play along. Both seemed like terrible options. “I mean, you protect me, don't you? Keep the house secure.” He rubbed his neck.

“Please, Drew.” She spun around on the spot to face him. “I'm a woman, not a guard dog. I need to do homely things.” Her hands fell firmly on her hips. The gynoid was really getting into character.

“Alright. OK.” Drew held his hands up in defeat. He wasn't going to push it.

Vajra walked over to him. “You know, being in there with Trishula made me realize something.”

“What?”

“Being a woman without the body to go with it kills me.” She looked down at herself. “I was thinking. Going over and over my form. Trishula got the better schematics.”

“You're fine just as you are, Vee.”

Vajra grasped his collar, sparking that fear again in him, but quickly relaxed and released her grip. Her head dropped. “I know the only thing making me feminine is my voice. I don't have the hormones, the nerves, the parts, or anything else to push me into that role.” She looked directly at him. “But you would always call me a girl. It felt right. It made me feel just a little bit more respected. Something more than a robot doing repetitive tasks.”

“Then that's what you are.” Drew hesitantly grabbed her shoulders. “You're a woman, and that's all that matters.” He paused. “I mean— Uh, what you decide, that is. Other things— You know. About you, matter too,” he stuttered.

“I get it.” Vajra gently grabbed one of his hands.

“Plus, who says you're not feminine?” Drew's other hand slid down onto her chest, which was vaguely shaped as a bust. “Many girls would be jealous of you. Thighs to go with it too.” Drew's more cynical side cursed him out for complimenting her. Still, it brought him some comfort to make her feel better. This was advanced stockholm syndrome, wasn't it? He would have to ponder that later, without Vajra next to him.

“I knew you were a keeper,” Vajra said, life seeping back into her voice. “Just don't let Trishula know. She might get jealous. Heaven forbid if Phurba gets the word.” She pulled him into a hug, settling her head on his shoulder. Drew's nerves jumped, being reminded of her grisly introduction. His heart dropped. Through paralyzed muscles he returned the gesture as best he could, eventually relaxing into it proper. “Maybe we'll try out those thighs later.” Give a guy a break.


	11. Chapter 11

“Getting called in all the time must be taxing,” Trishula said. “Say hello to Phurba for me.”

“You know I can't,” Drew replied.

“Of course, can't ruin the secret club now,” Vajra replied.

“Just please don't do anything to get yourselves caught. Please?” The two nodded at him, both with their own smiles. “I'll be back at the regular time.”

“We're adults, no need to worry about us. Enjoy your day,” Trish said with a wave.

“Bye now,” Vajra said.

Drew nodded and went about his day. Slipping into his car, starting it up, and driving off to work. There was a markedly more relaxed feeling about the whole process now that he knew neither of them would cause much trouble. Though naturally he had to append a very large 'hopefully' to that thought. He pulled into work without incident and went about his day.

The security routine went by smoothly, and soon Drew found himself back in the workshop. He made sure to check for Phurba first this time, spotting her instantly. “Aren't you going to chastise me for being late, Ms. Phurba?” Drew joked as he closed the door behind him.

“I thought it might annoy you, Sir. You're not too late anyways,” Phurba replied. “Wouldn't Ms. follow my last name?”

“I didn't know you had a last name.” Drew walked up to her, inspecting her for any glaring faults.

“I don't believe I do. I've never been given one.”

“No parents to get one from, huh?”

“Committee design, Sir. No one person can take credit for my creation.”

Drew ran a hand across her front. It was hard not to marvel at her. No matter how many times he had seen her, she was still impressive. “At least you can get one if you're married.” Seemed like Vajra was rubbing off too much on him.

“I believe it would be hard to find anyone willing for that, Sir. I wouldn't know anyone who finds appeal in hard metal.”

Drew cleared his throat. “Anyways, what brings you in today? I was surprised to hear you had a problem.”

“I have a blockage in my auxiliary cooling port, Sir.” Quick and to the point.

“How could anything have gotten in there?” Drew asked, completely puzzled. Phurba didn't reply. Her auxiliary cooling port was curiously placed in her hips, pointing downward. Of course, he had made his silent childish remarks about it before. Now it was simply another part of the job. Drew crouched down to her groin. No sign of forced entry or any leaking. He thought about asking her to shift into maintenance, but figured she deserved a little more interaction. “You mind opening up?”

“I'm sorry, Sir, I can't.”

“Something must've caught in your mechanism.” Drew flexed his hands. “Alright, no problem. Let me see if I can kajigger it open.” He placed his hands on the flat panel and gave it a firm tug. There was a quiet grinding, and with another strain he pried it open. “Easier than I thought,” he said, mildly impressed with himself. Her hole was just wide enough to stick his arm into.

“Sir, is it acceptable if we chat?” Phurba suddenly asked.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” he said, rolling up a sleeve. Drew was aware that he probably wouldn't be working here much longer. Might as well enjoy it. He shined a flashlight into her port, looking for any possible issues.

“If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about the soldiers I practice with, Sir.”

“Oh, the meatheads huh?” Drew replied. He set down the flashlight and braced himself on her leg with one hand, while the other ventured into her entrance. It was lined with several grooves and small knicks to lock in a cooling rod if need be.

“I guess you could call them that, Sir. I try to keep decorum, but I don't think they know the meaning of the word.”

“That's just how it is with the soldier types. If you think you work for the big leagues, you don't need to be polite.” He pulled out and looked inside again.

“You work for the same group, Sir. You're very polite.”

“Yeah, well, I don't have a gun to point at people. But thank you. I try.”

“I think you would be very efficient with a rifle. You treat me and my companions well, Sir.”

Probably a little too well, he thought. “Are you sure you have a blockage? I'm not seeing anything.” He rubbed his chin, inadvertently smearing grime on himself. “Though you definitely need a cleaning.”

“One hundred percent certain, Sir. As I was saying. The soldiers like to jeer at me and call me by odd names.”

“Like what?” Drew asked, rolling up his other sleeve.

“Tin can, Terminator, Brick house. The last one is usually followed by whistling.”

“That last one can be endearing. Sort of.” Drew plunged in again.

“I don't believe they mean it endearingly, Sir.” She paused. “What does it mean? I can't quite mimic a brick building.”

“Oh it's like uh, a girl that's really strong and muscular.” If Phurba was a brickhouse, she was the biggest and most imposing brickhouse there ever was.

“Fitting, but still, they do other things.”

“You could always offer to crush their skulls. That'd change their tune.” Drew starting pushing around the interior. Maybe something had popped out of place?

“I'm afraid I can't, Sir. My underlying code prevents me from making threats toward friendlies, whether I intend to follow through or not.” Phurba flexed a hand. “I'm not sure I want to either.”

“You always were a good lady.” Her cooling port contracted slightly to hold a rod, trapping him in place. “Easy now, I'm not a high end piece of machinery!”

“Apologies, Sir. My system reacted on its own.” The walls pulled back. “I can't feel down there.” Drew set aside that comment.

“Must've hit something.” The man quickly pulled his arm out. “Could it be that your sensors are acting up?”

“They read perfect integrity.” Drew hummed in wonder. She never had a problem like this before. “The soldiers also don't like being corrected on their aim. They've threatened to fire upon me several times, Sir.”

Drew looked up. “You can't do anything about that?”

“I am allowed to act on traitorous threats, but only gently. I carry them to their superior officer and explain what happened,” she said. There was a hint of satisfaction in her voice. “Do you want to see it, Sir? I could easily perform it on you.”

“Uhm, no, I'm good, thanks.” Drew shook his head with a smile.

“It's really easy.” She bent her arms and hands toward herself. “This traps their arms and legs, preventing them from doing anything. Except yelling. They do a lot of yelling, and swearing. I've learned a lot of new vernacular.” Phurba's arms returned to their regular position. “It's relaxing to know you have control over the situation.”

“The guys must hate it.” Drew laughed. “I know I'd freak out.”

“I would never do it so harshly to you, Sir.”

“That's comforting to know.” Drew patted her thigh. He continued to think about what was causing the issue, though he wasn't exactly in a rush. It was a nice change of pace to talk to Phurba. She seemed infinitely more relaxed and less conniving than her sisters. Drew figured it was easier to relax when you were the equivalent of a bulldozer and didn't need to scheme.

“I apologize for the problem, Sir.”

“It's not your fault Phurba. I'll figure it out. We've practically got the whole day anyways.”

“Oh good,” Phurba quickly replied.

Drew ran a finger around her entrance, mindlessly wondering to himself. “So do the guys get in trouble when you bring them to their superior?”

“Yes, Sir,” she said happily. “Though it's usually something simple like push-ups or sit-ups. It's enjoyable to watch.” There was some clicking. “I probably shouldn't enjoy that, should I? Apologies, Sir, forget I said that.”

“Hah, don't worry about it. I won't blab. It's good to see people get their comeuppance sometimes. You could do a lot worse to them, anyways.” He reached in again. Could be something caught in one of the grooves tripping her up. He ran a thumb across the bumps and grooves that lined her interior.

“Normally I'm fine with staring them down, but it doesn't always work.”

“I know I'd be fine looking at such a pretty face,” Drew said with a chuckle.

“I'm not conventionally pretty. Thank you for the compliment anyways, Sir.”

“Maybe not conventionally. You're not a”—Drew pressed against something—“conventional girl, though.” He pulled out again. “You've got metal plating and cameras that would make a telescope blush.”

“The cameras aren't the best. Sometimes I would like to look at someone without judging them based on what they wear or how quickly their heart is beating.” Phurba looked down at him. “I don't think you do the same, do you, Sir?”

“If you're asking if I can figure out how fast someone's heart is beating, no, no I can't. I do however tend to focus on the inside, mostly because that's what you'll be dealing with.”

“The one deciding whether or not to shoot you, right?”

“Not that serious in my day to day life.” Used to be, anyways. He stood up “But yeah, just look at yourself. Powerful on the outside, and a heart of gold on the inside.” Drew knocked on her.

“My companions did mention you were too kind for your own good,” Phurba replied. “I would say you're just the right amount.” Her heavy hand grabbed his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Drew said, “No problem.” He shook his head. There was a pause as he thought about what she said. “Did they say anything else about me?”

“That your heartbeat is fun to play with.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that part out,” Drew said, rolling his eyes.

Phurba laughed. “They also mentioned you were somewhat gullible, Sir. Within reason.”

“Gullible? What have they done to make me seem gullible?” Aside from the entire relationship he may or may not have been forced into.

“There have been certain situations where they test your mettle, or I guess, your heart. Sir.”

“You're telling me they messed with me during maintenance hours, right?”

“That would be correct.” She pulled her hand back. “Do you recall when Vajra fell down suddenly?”

“Yeah, I barely caught her and went over her servomotors a hundred times to check what went wrong.” Drew ran a hand through his hair. “God, I was worried she'd knock something out of place.”

“There was nothing wrong, Sir. It was a test to prove your worthiness on our priority listing.”

“Damnit, I knew I was right! There wasn't a flaw anywhere!” He looked off to the side. Stupid Vajra scaring him like that. “Thought I'd lose my job right then and there.” And lose someone else.

“And Sir.”

Drew snapped back to her. “Yeah?”

“I'm afraid I've been...” Phurba's cameras adjusted themselves. “I've been lying to you, Sir. I apologize. I hope you don't hate me after this.”

“Lying about what?”

“I managed to falsify a coolant error to get you here. It's the weakest part of me, so I thought it would work. Again, I'm sorry, Sir.” Phurba clasped her hands together. “I'm sorry.” It was a strange image, seeing Phurba in a begging position. To say it didn't fit her at all would be an understatement.

“Hey, hey, easy.” Drew nudged her hands apart. “No need to be sorry. I'm... flattered, really.” He smiled awkwardly. “Just don't let anyone know, alright?”

“Of course, Sir,” Phurba said happily. “I expected you to take this far worse, but I should've known you wouldn't be so crass. Thank you, Sir.”

“I guess we should seal you up, huh?” Drew knelt back down. Phurba tracked him closely with her head. “I didn't think you could even lie. Not so directly, anyways.” His hands went over her covering panel and sealed the hole back up.

“I am not able to lie to any member of the armed forces. You, Sir, however, are not officially apart of any military personnel.”

“You had to lie to someone to get here though, right?” Drew asked, standing up.

“Not necessarily. I did have a coolant error, just that it was a false one. Nobody questioned the legitimacy, Sir.” Phurba's face was a mechanical blank, but the man could tell she was practically beaming. She must've been having fun manipulating people. Hopefully this wouldn't develop to the level of her sisters. Honestly, imagining Phurba trying to talk in a sensual yet manipulative way was an amusing thought.

“Such a smart girl.” Drew leaned forward and took her into an uncomfortable and cumbersome hug. He only just barely managed to wrap his arms all the way around her, reminding him of how massive she was.

“What are you doing, Sir? Is something wrong with my midsection?”

“Oh, don't give me that. C'mon, I'm hugging you, isn't it clear?”

“I—I didn't expect that. No. Excuse me.” Her arms drew him in, lifting him up off the ground and smushing him into her chest plate. “Thank you, Sir.” He dropped him back to the ground, where he rubbed his face and collected himself.

“See, we're friends now, aren't we?” Drew asked.

“In a way, Sir. I wasn't being entirely clear with what I told you last time. Not a lie, honest, just that...”

“Yeah?”

“I'm not allowed to develop relationships for the sake of targeting. None of us are. Sir.”

“Meaning, if you were ordered to shoot someone you liked,” meaning him, “you couldn't do anything about it, right?”

“Or if you were in danger and I wanted to prioritize you over the mission.”

“That's gotta be tough.”

“I didn't want to say we were friends as... I wouldn't be able to protect you properly if the situation changed for the worst.” Sometimes Drew wondered if Phurba was put in the wrong body. There wasn't a chance this soft-spoken girl deserved to be in here, like this, apologizing to her friend because of her brutal coding. “This means any situation, Sir.”

“Phurba, believe me, if push comes to shove, I wouldn't blame you for anything that happened.” Drew sighed. “I'd only be cursing at the guys who made you that way.”

“Then, I suppose we're friends then. Right, Drew?”

“Of course we are.”

“Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Drew walked into his living room to a strange sight. Vajra was closely inspecting a nude woman standing right in the middle of his room. “Oh, hello there,” Vajra said, turning to Drew.

“Welcome back,” the woman said with a casual wave. Trishula. He had all but forgotten she could do that.

“How big do these go?” Vajra asked as she weighed a breast. “I know guys like them big, don't they?”

“Depends on the man,” Trishula replied.

“What's going on here?” Drew furrowed his brow and tried to keep his gaze from lingering on Trish.

“Trish is going out,” Vajra said plainly.

“What do you mean going out? There's nowhere to go. Someone could see you.” Drew marched up to them.

“That's the idea. I want to see people,” Trish replied. She ran a hand over her currently milky white skin. “Do you think I should get a tan? I never get to pick.”

“Look, Trish,” Drew started, still pulling his gaze away from her breasts, “if someone figures out who you are, you're not coming back.”

“I'm a sophisticated intrusion machine, Drew. Or had you forgotten?” Trishula pressed her chest against his, much to his annoyance and arousal. “No one will figure out.”

“Lucky,” Vajra quipped.

“Yeah? You just gonna walk around in the nude too?”

“Don't be silly. I've already adjusted some of your clothing.” Trishula walked over to the couch and picked up a neatly folded stack of clothes. Of course she just had to bend over like that to do so. “See?”

“I'm just going to ignore that you did that.” Drew pinched his temple.

“I thought it was fair after all we've done for you.”

“Don't you want to see how pretty Trish looks in them, Drew?” Vajra asked, sizing the nude woman up.

The man ignored her and the previous statement. “What about the hair? Not many women going out bald these days, if you hadn't noticed.”

Trishula's scalp shifted and formed incredibly short, brown hair. He should've seen that coming. Upon closer examination it looked too smooth and solid, but probably wouldn't be noticed, especially under greasy, dark lighting. “I know it's not the best style, I personally prefer a bob cut, but I think it'll work if I can get a nice ball cap.”

“I think hair is overrated anyways,” Vajra said, running a hand over her head. “Sleek is best.”

“You're not going to listen to me are you?” Drew crossed his arms.

“Drew, I appreciate what you've done for me, and now I want to take that appreciation further. I get to go outside without worry about how I'm going to approach a target,” Trishula replied. “Oh!” She dropped the clothes back onto the couch. “Food too. The thought didn't even occur to me. I haven't even tried food yet.”

“You're going to have to throw it up later anyways!” Drew exclaimed.

“I'll save it for you, then,” Trishula said, sticking out her tongue. Drew winced at the disgusting thought.

“Hey, let me know if bacon is as good as they say,” Vajra said.

This was happening whether Drew liked it or not. He rubbed his forehead as all the horrible scenarios sped through his mind. “You know how to get in and out without being seen?”

“That's practically what I'm made for,” Trishula replied.

“I'm asking you.”

“Yes, I've already mapped out the surveillance here.”

“Fine. Just don't kill anyone and don't tell anyone about what's going on here.”

“Are you my father now?” Trishula asked with a smile.

Vajra stepped between them and said, “You listen to your father, Trish, and don't you bring home any boys.” She wagged her finger. Drew felt both weirded out to being referred to as her father and slight jealousy at the thought of Trishula going with someone else. He wiped away those thoughts with a firm shake of the head.

“So are you going now?” Drew asked.

“Sun's about to set.” Trishula sat down and started dressing. “I don't see why not. Already planned out a few hotspots!”

“And money?”

Vajra patted Drew's shoulder. “You know how guys are. Just give them a flutter of the eye and they'll buy anything for you.” She rapidly contracted and opened her iris rapidly in a crude approximation of fluttering.

“That and Vajra already set me up with her special little account,” Trishula said. She wriggled into a pair of pants. The excitement of her blatant nudity started to wear off. She really did look better as her regular self anyways.

“Breadwinner!” Vajra's fist shot up into the air.

Trishula pulled a shirt over her head and looked down at her chest. Her breasts expanded before shrinking again. “What do you think looks best in this top?”

Drew held up his hands. “Don't... Don't ask me. I'm not in the mood.”

“Biggest, Trish. Always biggest,” Vajra chimed in. Trishula nodded, her breasts ballooned back up enough to lift up the shirt, revealing her stomach. Boobs weren't everything, Drew said silently. “Then you just flash those and you're in.” Vajra mimed flipping up a shirt.

“This is going to be so fun. It's like everyone's a target!” Trishula clasped her hands together. “And I get to choose any approach!” This was sounding more like a mad experiment than a night on the town.

“No killing,” Drew reaffirmed.

“What fun would there be in killing a man anyways? He can't please you when he's deceased.” She winked.

“Plus dead people are just no fun,” Vajra added.

“I hope you don't mind if I borrow a pair of sneakers either, dear Drew?”

“I can't let you walk around barefoot, no. They're in the closet,” Drew replied.

“I know.”

“Of course you do,” Drew said, rolling his eyes.

“It'll be fun, Drew,” Vajra said. “We can have the night allllll to ourselves.” She rounded to his backside and hugged him from behind, settling her head on his shoulder. The position unsettled him, but he didn't say anything. “It'll be like the good ol' days.”

“That was barely two days ago,” Drew replied, turning away from her head.

“I'm a computer, time moves a lot slower for me.”

Trishula got up to retrieve the sneakers from Drew's room, then came back out to present herself. “So? How do I look?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The all-too-human gynoid started posing. The plain white shirt she had on only barely managed to keep her cleavage in line, while the jeans outlined her artificially curved legs. Maybe she was trying a little too hard.

“Like a stranger,” Drew replied.

“Like a million dollars,” Vajra said.

“Both good answers,” Trish said with a nod. “I think I'm gonna stick with a plain brown.” The gynoid ran a hand through her hair. “So I don't look too fake, you know?”

“I think you already overdid it,” Drew replied.

“Of course a synthetic purist like you would say that.” Trishula grinned, showing off an award winning smile. Drew was naturally aware of her chameleonic abilities, including all the things that made it work, but seeing it in action so in-depth was somewhat unsettling.

“We are so lucky to have you, Drew,” Vajra said.

“I'm off, then. I'll be back by sunrise.” Trishula waved. No point in complaining about the time.

“Don't kidnap anyone either,” Drew said, watching her stroll over to the door. This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. Nothing he could do about it except hope for the best.

“Now why would I do such a thing? I already have a hostage at home.” She laughed. “I kid, I kid. Bye now.”

“Farewell, brave sister,” Vajra said dramatically. Drew nodded after her. Then just like that, she was out of the house. Out of his hands. All the things that could go wrong instantly played out in his head. Was he actually worried about her, or himself? He could actually be jealous after all. He was her first, in a way, that had to count for something, right? Why are you even thinking about this? “Are you going to stare at the door the whole night?” Vajra asked.

Drew sighed. “No. No I'm not. So go on.”

“Go on what?”

“You're going to want to do something now that she's out, so go on, say it. I'm waiting.”

“I hadn't planned anything.” The robot tapped her chin. “But now that you mention it, I would like to do something a little special.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her side. “What do you want to do, my dear sweet Drew? You know, I love how your name rhymes with a lot of things. It's fun.”

“I was thinking of going to bed.”

“Now when you say bed...”

“Sleep.”

“You should have said that then. What if I had thought you wanted to lay me tonight?” She raised his arm up, forcing his palm onto her cheek. “We could spend the night as lovers.”

“Is that actually what you want, or do you just think this is funny?” Drew asked. It was a more genuine question than he expected.

Vajra seemed taken aback by his question. “I suppose it's a little of both,” she replied, turning away from him. “Watching you fluster is so cute, you know?” Her voice was lacking in its sarcastic twinge. Her head focused back on him, that red eye staring into him. “But I'll stop. What do you want to do?”

The man crossed his arms. “Spending the night together doesn't sound... too bad.” As if he had anything lined up at all. You were going to go with her anyways, he thought to himself. Though all the better if she was nice about it.

“Then, shall we?” She presented her hand for him. Her eye did that fluttering again. Drew lingered on her hand for a moment, then dropped his barrier and grabbed it. Vee gently lead him along to his bed, ending with the two laying side by side, staring straight into each other's eyes. It was a curiously serene moment that was shattered by his cynicism riling up again. You were really doing this? Plan to pour wine for the kill bot next?

“Do you want to talk?” she asked, all too earnestly.

“What would we talk about?” Drew asked, shifting away his gaze.

“Well, we could gossip about Trish now that she's gone, of course.” Vajra nodded. “That sounds like fun.” She paused and looked down at their conjoined hands. “Unless you had something else in mind?”

“Do you gossip about me when I'm gone?”

“Only all the time. Good things only, of course. What else could we say?”

“You're right. Absolutely nothing negative you could say about me,” he said with a small smile.

“While you might be annoyed by us, we're not annoyed by you. Anything you do is new and novel. Like the way you get crumbs all over your shirt when you eat.” A finger ran down his chest. “Or how you snore when you lie on your back.” The finger inched lower. “Or even how you squeak the second you— Ahem, don't want to be crude right now.” It returned to its starting position.

“Definitely not right now.” Did he really do that? God, no wonder his relationships didn't last. “Do you enjoy being here? Outside?” That was a far better topic.

Vajra rolled onto her back, but kept her hand firmly stuck to his. “There's a relaxing atmosphere to it. You know, when you return to that place again and agin, you start to wonder if the outside is even real. None of it really mattered to me. It was set dressing for the next target.”

“I think I know the feeling, but not as seriously as you do.”

“Basically it's good to know it's real. Not some grand charade.”

“With the way some people act, you'd almost think it was.”

“Now, now, don't talk about Trish that way,” she replied jokingly.

“At least she's going out and enjoying herself. Even if it's a horrible idea.”

“Don't you worry your head about her. She's never failed a mission yet.”

“That's the thing. This isn't a mission. She has no intel, no idea who she's dealing with, not even an idea of where she'll end up,” Drew replied.

“I didn't think drunken fun would be so much more dangerous than espionage,” Vajra said.

“I guess it's silly when you put it like that.”

Vajra rolled back over to him, putting her face up to his. “So then why worry? At most she'll realize just how much a bar stinks and come crawling back.”

“I guess.”

“Have you ever had a drunken fling at a bar?” Vajra asked.

“I can't say I have. A drunken one-night stand doesn't sound like the best idea. I stick to alcohol at home.”

“I almost want to see you drunk. See what desires you keep down.” She ran a finger down his cheek.

“The only thing I'd be keeping down is vomit. Especially if it's wine.”

“Oh, I see, you're the no fun kind of drunk that doesn't embarrass himself in front of everyone. I should've figured,” Vajra said.

“You've already seen me naked anyways, nothing else you can embarrass me with.” Drew shrugged.

“Not at all. I'm sure you have some secrets buried in there.” Her finger slid up to the side of his head and tapped it. “Something so juicy, I could almost taste it.”

“Maybe you want to hear about that time I nearly insulted a commanding officer?”

“Really? Workplace incidents? I was hoping for something like a fetish.”

“You of all people are going to ask me that?” Drew asked with raised eyebrows.

“Other than robots. That's practically a given. Anyone would guess you'd want to fuck me, of course.” Drew would've rolled his eyes if she weren't telling the absolute truth.

“I'm pretty plain otherwise, believe me. Regular sex is tiring enough without tossing something else into the mix.”

“A shame. I'm not made for regular sex, or any sex. How is our love life ever going to survive like this?”

“Does it have to?” Drew asked.

“If we're going to be married, of course it does.” Vajra nodded.

“Do you even have a sex drive? I don't think you need to get off.”

“No, you're right, I don't have one, but...” Vajra slid her hand down his neck. “I do like to see you enjoy yourself. That's like the same thing, isn't it?”

“You struck me as more of a dominant girl than an equal partner,” Drew said as he looked over her.

“Hey, I'm trying.” He could hear her pouting. “Don't think I'm defined by my job. At least not anymore. I'm a changed girl now. A changed girl who's in love.” She grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her chest. Hearing that came as a surprise. Did she even know what that entailed?

“Do you actually love me?” Drew blurted out. He stared into her eye.

Vajra stared back. Her fingers danced along his hand. “Trishula asked me the same thing. I think I do. Priority listing aside. Maybe that's because you're the only man I know, but now, I don't really care.” Her eye adjusted itself. “Do you love me?”

The question slowly worked its way through his mind. How could he? Crashing into his home and changing his life forever. She only did that because she liked you, he chided himself. It was all because you were nice to the machinery. You made friends when you weren't supposed to. Now she was trying to change herself for the better, for you. If it wasn't all a ruse, that is. Would she even have to lie at this point?

“It's alright if you don't,” Vajra said quietly. “I know I haven't been the best.”

“No, it's— It just takes a while to know if you love someone. I can't figure it out on a whim.” He frowned.

“What about love at first sight?” she asked jokingly.

“I guess you could say it was love at first sight with your chassis, but I didn't know who you were.”

“I should've let you known sooner, before Trishula got here.”

“It's not like she's gunning for me. I'm a monogamous guy anyways, so just relax.”

“No, I don't think so. Tonight was probably a cry for attention. She's my sister after all.” She let go of his hand. “I think even if you want only one girl, you're stuck with three.”

“Now hold on. Phurba doesn't want that at all,” Drew replied, holding up his hand.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Absolutely positive. We're good friends.”

Vajra sat up. “Do you remember when I said Phurba is going to steal you away from me?”

“Yes.” It was hard to forget anything from that day.

The gynoid got off the bed and walked over to the television, turning it on in the process. She placed her hand on it, and a familiar tank-like lady appeared on the screen. “Watch,” Vajra said, sitting back down.

Phurba was in an empty hangar, flanked on either side by soldiers. A civilian interviewer stood in the foreground next to her, looking all too happy. “Hello!” he started, speaking to the camera. “I'm here today with one of the finest pieces of military hardware keeping our country safe. An absolute titan of robotics!” He held up a microphone to Phurba. “The Anthropos-RZ!” Drew never liked that designation. It made them sound like lesser humans.

“Phurba,” the large lady said firmly.

“Yes, that's your special designation, so I'm told. I would've gone with Mjolnir but I'm not the one in charge here.” The man adjusted his suit. “Phurba here is the future of unmanned war efforts. Capable of making split second decisions and executing them with crushing precision.”

Drew said, “I didn't know she was ever interviewed.”

“Isn't it funny? She's the scariest out of all of us and we're the ones hidden away. Hmph,” Vajra replied. “That's not what I wanted to show you, though.” The footage sped up, showing off Phurba's raw power, speed, and precision with weaponry. It returned to regular speed just as Phurba finished effortlessly bending a car door and tossing out the mannequins inside. Somehow Drew felt as though she were bored.

“Wow,” the announcer started, “with guns like that you could protect any guy. Say, has some lucky man caught your eye?” The question was obviously in jest, but Phurba wasn't the jesting type.

“I suppose there's one man, Sir,” Phurba said all too earnestly. The military personnel with her chuckled.

“I'd hate to tussle with him!”

“You would.”

Vajra turned to Drew. “And now you know.” She promptly shut off the television. “I still think it's unfair she gets all the glory.” She plopped back down onto the bed with crossed arms. “I've done a lot of precision marksmanship for this country too.” Drew was too busy considering what Phurba said. That could've been anyone, he thought. However, at the same time he knew it had to be him. The thought was cute and also all too depressing. That urge to get her out of that miserable building grew.

“It's not like you're made to be seen, Vee,” Drew replied not long after. He did his best not to dwell on Phurba's situation. “Partially why you're designed the way you are.”

“I'm still stunning in my own secretive way, and charming. Don't forget charming.”

“Those are the burdens of being a hero.” He shrugged. As much a hero as she was. “Where'd you get that thing anyways?”

“I snatched it on my way out. It's supposed to air next month, along with other lovely pieces of propaganda.”

“You think Trish would make a good interview?”

“If she could keep her hands off the interviewer, maybe.” Vajra looked back at the blank TV. “Future of warfare. It's hard to think there's going to be more Phurbas stomping around. Maybe more of Trish and I too.”

Drew sat up. “Probably not exactly like you. Mass production models will be cut back in scope. They won't be even half the woman you are.”

Vajra stared a few seconds longer before turning her attention back to the man. “Of course. Can't improve perfection. Still, it's a pain to think someone will be wearing my face and doing worse work at the same time.”

“That's a ways off anyways. Do you know what kind of money went into you? The number of zeroes on Trishula alone makes my head spin.”

“And look at those zeroes now, sitting in a club making eyes at any passerby.” Vajra laughed and laid back. “I suppose it's no worse than their assassin giving handjobs to their lowly mechanic.”

“Hey now, I'm not that lowly. A few zeroes go into my salary too.”

“That's essentially our funding, Drew.” She tapped on the bed. “What do you want to do now, hm?”

“Go over budget numbers, frankly.”

“Don't worry about it. Soon you won't even be working there anymore, right?”

“Right.” It was hard to think just like that, it would be over. Without so much as a farewell to the job. Not exactly how he pictured leaving it. “You think it's going to be any better?”

“I can't say for sure. It's better than waiting around and finding out what happens to the unique thinkers there.”

“Would you have stayed if no one found out?”

“Probably not. I don't want to see the world like my sister, but I don't care for sitting in a room in my downtime. Not without a good friend to help pass the time with.” Vajra leaned over and pulled him down to her side. “Now I get a special room with my soon to be groom.”

“I'm not entirely sure you know what goes into a marriage,” he replied.

“'Til death do we part. I think that's all the info I need. Aside from who will be your best man.”

“I don't think this is going to be a very public wedding.” Is? You mean would. Her insistence became uncomfortable to a worrying degree. “Let's cross that hurdle when we get to it.”

“Alright then. What do you want to do then?” There was that question again.

“What did you think we'd be doing all day before you left?” Drew asked.

“I expected a lot more sex,” she said all too honestly. “They make such a big deal about it in media.”

“We're not going to die without it.” Believe me. “Is that it? You thought I'd be humping your leg the whole time?”

“I also thought you would spend more time on a computer.”

“Not with the government watching, no.” He shook his head.

“Well we're not watching television. I'm sick of looking at it.” Vajra looked around the room and stopped on the closet. “I know. How about making one of your figurines? You have a bunch stored away.” She got up and retrieved a smaller box of a model from the closet, featuring a generic anime-style mech he picked up on a whim. “Should be fun, right?”

“We really don't have to do that.” He hadn't told anyone he made those. Arguably he still hadn't told anyone.

Vajra set the box down next to him. “These things are so funny looking. It's like they kitted out Phurba with fancy wings.”

“Phurba is a practical robot. This is fantasy.”

“I thought I was your fantasy?” Vajra looked at him to seal the terrible joke. “Why even buy these when you could play with us?”

“I need to keep my hands busy. This felt like the same thing, just without millions of dollars behind it.” He sighed and began unpackaging it.

“No wonder you made a tiny-Vajra!” she replied happily. That was one of the reasons, sure. The gynoid began riffling through the box, setting aside every component she found. “What are half of these things?” She held up a small plastic rifle. “There aren't any weapons like this.”

“Like I said, fantasy.” He took the toy. “These are hulking mechs, of course they're going to have weird guns.”

“Phurba gets massive guns, they're still sensible. I think these people don't know a thing about firearms.”

“It's fake laser weaponry anyways. Probably.”

“Really?” Vajra picked up the now empty box and held it up to him. “Where does it read that?” Unfortunately the entire box was in Japanese, including its instructions. “Nihongo wakarimasen,” she said. Drew hadn't the slightest clue what she meant, only that it was mocking.

“Look, they're future space robots, the guns are probably lasers.” He picked up the instructions to figure out where to start carving out the pieces. Good thing they had detailed pictures for the linguistically disabled like him.

Vajra picked up the assorted pieces. “How about we color it like Phurba? That way it's like we have her at home.”

“Uh, sure.” That was an oddly nice gesture. “But she can change color.”

“She likes that desert sandy color the best. Why do you think she wears it all the time?”

“I figured it was her default. It's usually what people think of when they think military, right? That or green.”

“Stark black is best.”

“I always thought you'd look good in a soft white, honestly.” Drew shrugged.

“But if I was white, how would you see your lovely handiwork? Hmm?”

Drew rubbed his eyes, and turned his attention to the instructions. “Mind getting me my X-acto?” He adjusted the sheets, giving him a clean surface to set everything down on. Vajra went and quickly returned with the small knife. Of course she knew where it was. “So the first thing you do is cut out every piece according to the instructions.” Vajra quickly took the instructions, sped through it, and set it back down. Then, without a pause, she picked up both the knife and parts, slicing them out cleanly with little effort.

“Like that?” she asked. Drew knew she was an impressive machine, but seeing her in action was always a sight to behold. “I know, I'm the best.” And apparently a mind reader too.

“Alright, alright. Now you have to sand it down to make it look pretty.” Drew looked around the room. “I should've set everything out first,” he mumbled.

“As pretty as Phurba,” Vajra replied. She went through every piece, rapidly rubbing her finger over all the little imperfections on them.

“That works too, I guess,” Drew said as he closely examined her work. “You sure you haven't done this before?”

“No, I'm just that good. Plus, I share a kinship with all violent war machines.” She held the box up and leaned her head against it. “See?”

“This thing is twenty feet tall and piloted. The only thing you share is being a robot.” Vajra being that massive was a terrifying mental image.

“You mean a human goes inside them?” She looked at the box and dropped it. “That sounds incredibly dirty on so many levels.”

“It's not like they're as smart as you are. They're driven, like a car or plane.”

“How would you feel if there were little robots running around inside you?”

“Just forget it.” Drew shook his head. Onto the more fun parts of a model, actually assembling it. Bit by bit he started putting all the pieces together. Legs there, a head here, some absurd looking wings over there. Vajra watched as he worked, occasionally handing him the next part of the puzzle. “Aren't you going to give it a shot?”

“I guess.” The gynoid looked over the pieces, eventually picking up two. She stared at them for a moment, then tried to join them up. Vajra pulled them apart, and tried again. This repeated several times. “This is harder than it looks. Why?”

“Here.” Drew set down his own part and gently took hold of her hands. He was reminded how soft her palms could be. Carefully, he lined up the parts with her hands, connecting them smoothly. “See? It's simple.” It was satisfying to have that one thing over her, as petty as it was.

Vajra looked between the parts and Drew. She picked up another pair, holding them up. “Again. Show me how to do it, please.” The man nodded, grabbing her hands, repeating the process all over again. That was another leg slowly done. This time she held onto him. “This is so easy for you. Weird. I guess there's a reason you're a mechanic.” She released his hands.

“I've just done a lot of it. The connecting comes naturally.” He slotted in the next piece. Now it was looking like a proper ridiculous mech, just without any arms.

“So is this a good mech?” Vajra asked.

“Pardon? You mean like, a good guy?” He held it up.

“Sure. They're big weapons, so are they used by the good or bad guys?” She lay back, trying her hand at another round of connecting pieces.

“I think they're the good guys.” From what little he knew of the models, they were locked in a never ending war with other, more imposing mechs. It was hard to think they could fund an entire franchise on endless war. That's how it worked in real life, so he supposed it made some sense.

“That's good. I wouldn't want our small Phurba to be a bad robot.” Click. She put the part in place. “Aha! Got it. Only a few steps away from making an army of smaller Vajras.” After more fumbling she added more pieces to the set. “An arm for you, Drew.” She handed him a completed robot arm.

“No, we couldn't make a bad Phurba,” Drew replied. The arm fit snugly in place. “I wouldn't allow it.”

“A bad Trish, however, we could do that.” Vajra nodded.

“I don't think there are any that look like Trish. What would she even turn into at that size?”

“Maybe a huge tree, or a dinosaur.”

“One of those is definitely more conspicuous than the other,” Drew replied.

The two continued on assembling the model, placing larger features, details, and finally very slowly painting it. Drew hadn't even realized how much time passed. It was nice to make something with Vajra, as strange as that seemed. She had struggled with connecting some of the smaller pieces, but it wasn't as though they were racing to completion. Trishula certainly wasn't racing herself.

“Not as pretty as Phurba, but I'd say we did a good job,” Drew said, looking over the minuscule mech. They placed it on a desk nearby to dry. It looked like the picture on the box, so it seemed like they did nothing wrong. How could Vajra make a mistake anyways?

“Good thing Phurba doesn't have a laser gun. Who knows what she'd do with it,” Vajra replied. “Or wings, or rockets, or a laser sword.”

“I'd hate to see what you could do with those things,” Drew said.

“Rockets? Please, I'm all about precision.” She tapped her chin. “Maybe I could use a laser sword and wings.”

“So what now?”

“Now I'm thinking you should make me a laser sword.”

“I don't have the parts for that, sorry.”

“How about another foreign model then?” Vajra motioned toward the closet.

“Really? I thought you were bored doing that last one.”

“It's either that or sex.” Vajra shrugged.

Drew let out an exasperated sigh and chuckled at the absurdity of her response. “Sure, another model it is.”


	13. Chapter 13

Drew and Vajra finished a couple smaller models and set them down near their knockoff Phurba. The man glanced at his phone clock. Already after one in the morning. Trishula was certainly taking her sweet time. He yawned. “I'll wait for her if you want. You can rest,” Vajra said. She gently patted his back.

“No, I'm good. Too worried to sleep anyways.”

“I knew you'd make a good father.”

“More that if she's caught, a whole hell of a lot more problems come my way.” Although he said that, Vajra was right in her bad joke. Drew was worried Trishula might've been hurt somehow. Both his cynicism and empathy were running circles in his head. What if someone damaged her? Could she get back home? What would happen if someone figured out she was a machine?

“Trish's main purpose might not be combat. Doesn't mean she's completely defenseless.” Vajra perked up. “I think that's her at the door now.” She bolted off to the front door with Drew in tow.

The door unlocked and in stepped Trishula, or at least the skin she was wearing last. Her clothes were a little worse for wear and she had a large, expensive looking bag in one hand. A large grin was plastered on her face. “Why, hello there, friends,” she said, closing the door behind her. Drew made certain it was locked. All the weight in the world shifted off his shoulders. He sighed. It was done. “It's way past your bedtime, Drew. What are you doing up?”

“Worrying about you,” Vajra quickly replied. “Stayed up the whole night just to make sure you were safe.”

“Is that so?” Trishula asked. She walked over to the couch, where she set down her absurdly expensive bag.

“Everything went OK then? No problems whatsoever?” Drew asked as he peeked out the window. There wasn't a blob of armed personnel sneaking up on his door. None that he could actually see, anyways.

“Better than OK. I even received gifts,” Trishula replied. She shifted back into her regular blank self as she undressed, folding up the messy clothing neatly as she did so.

“That explains the bag,” Drew said.

“Go on, Vajra, take a peek,” Trish urged. “Dresses, jewelry, even some make-up.”

Vajra picked up the gaudy bag and pulled out an even gaudier dress. A purple thing decorated with a dazzling material. Vajra held it up to her neck. “What do you think, Drew? Would it look lovely on me or what?”

“I guess the purple compliments you,” Drew replied. He was in no mood to talk fashion. “So what did you do?”

“Now let's see. I visited four clubs, chatted up twenty seven men, took a ride to a lovely estate, had a nice talk, received a gift, and rode back home.”

Drew instantly panicked. “Not--” He took a breath and collected himself. “Not all the way back home, right?”

“Of course not. Don't be silly.”

Vajra set the bag down. “So how many of these did it take to get the gift?” She made a circle with her hand and crudely bobbed her head with it. “I hope you swallowed.”

“Maybe you don't get a dress after all,” Trishula said.

“So what, you didn't actually do anything?” Drew asked, surprised.

“If by 'anything' you mean 'sex', no, I did nothing.” Drew hated how much that relieved him. Trishula picked up the bag as she walked to the bedroom, with her compatriots following closely behind her. “I considered it, believe me.” She sat down on the bed, setting the bag on the floor. Drew and Vajra sat down right beside her. “Do you know I met an incredibly rich man tonight?”

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” Drew replied.

“Marriage material?” Vajra asked.

“I suppose he was marriage material, considering he was already married. Reginald was his name, didn't catch a last one. He was an older fellow.”

“And you didn't jump his bones? Figured he might break?”

“I thought about it. The more I thought about it, the more I hated the idea. I thought about it with the other men. I loathed it.” She clasped her hands together.

“Were they disgusting or something?” Drew asked.

“The thing was, I didn't know them.”

“So? You've done it plenty of times with strangers before!” Vajra said. “It's impressive, really.”

“That was then. This is now. It felt so hollow. I was missing that... that delectable spark.” Trish balled her hands into fists. “Of knowing someone. Feeling what they feel.” Her head slowly moved over to face Drew. “It just wasn't there.” Drew swallowed and stared into that blank space of her visage.

“You didn't even perform for another gift?” Vajra asked.

Trishula turned back over to Vajra. “I had already gotten my fill of gifts. He seemed so sad, and kept drifting back to talking about his wife. Something occurred to me.”

“You would make a better wife?”

“Please Vajra, I'm trying to be serious for once.” Vajra nodded. “I saw all the creases in his face. The greying of his hair.” She slowly moved back to Drew. “It made me realize that humans aren't long for this world.” Trish's hand graced Drew's cheek. He glanced at her hand.

“Hey now, it's not like I'm going to die in a few weeks. Not from old age anyways,” Drew replied with an uneasy smile. He took hold of her hand, trying to comfort her. “Like Vajra said, you guys are computers, it'll be forever until that becomes a problem.” Vajra had no response. She only stared at Drew directly. Her realization made him feel defenseless, almost like death was knocking at his door. He was quickly approaching his thirties, after all. Who knew what horrible ailments life had in store for his age?

“Still, I realized forever would be better spent with someone I actually like.” A silence fell on the room. Drew and Trishula continued to stare. He couldn't even imagine what she was thinking in this moment.

Vajra smashed the silence. “So how about we try those dresses? I don't think Drew can wait until morning to see us in them.”

Trishula ran her hand down Drew's face. “Just one. Poor Drew looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion.” She stood up in unison with Vajra. They both dug around for a dress and pulled one out. With surprising speed, the two slipped into their respective dresses. Vajra had gone back to the original purple thing, which honestly seemed more like a nightgown than any respectable formal wear. Trishula opted for a dark red dress that went over her shoulder and clung to her almost to a fault.

“Doesn't that get stuck in all your little triangles?” Vajra asked, pointing at Trish's dress.

“And what about you? Can you even fill a dress with your proportions?” Trish replied.

“You both look great,” Drew said, stifling a yawn. He might've been more aroused were sleep not taking hold of him. “I just hope he doesn't regret giving you those. We don't need to add rich people to the list of things to avoid.”

“Hopefully he's talking to his wife like I told him.”

“Such an angel you are, Trish,” Vajra said. “Alright then.” She flung the dress off, letting is flutter back into the bag. “Time for bed.” Drew wasted no time getting under the sheets. Relaxation instantly took hold the second his head settled into the pillow. It was like he hadn't slept in days. He let his eyes rest for a moment, until he felt two weights settle in next to him. His eyes snapped open to find Vajra staring at him. Trishula lay just behind him.

“I see you were busy making a little family over there,” Trishula said, snuggling into his back. It was a comfortable reminder how soft she could be.

“They were fun to make, you should try it some time, Trish,” Vajra replied.

“Are you going to be here all night?” Drew asked.

“All night, yes.” Vajra pulled the sheets up over herself. Her iris slowly closed, leaving her face dark. “What else is a bed for?” Drew was in no position to argue. Not that he would. As embarrassing as it was, there was a sense of security having them both nearby that he hadn't felt in a very long time. He shut his eyes again, relaxing into Trishula's grasp. This wasn't so bad. So much for being monogamous, he joked to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

“Good morning, Drew!” Vajra yelled, yanking the man out of bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Clothes were shoved into his arms. He could only look down at them in sleepy bewilderment.

“We have a little trouble!” Vajra said, running around his house frantically. Drew looked over at his closet, which currently had a curvaceous pale woman putting on his clothes. He squinted in confusion. Oh right, Trishula. “Get dressed, Drew!” Vajra shouted from the garage.

Groggily, Drew threw on a shirt and jeans. He was busy putting on his socks when Trishula walked over, pulling him into a kiss. “See you later, I hope.” Drew furrowed his brow. She walked off, out of sight. He stood up to pocket his phone, wallet... Where were his keys? His mind was functioning mostly on auto pilot.

“Is that everything?” Vajra asked from his doorway. “We have to go now.”

“Hold on.” Drew shook his head, trying to force himself awake. “What is going on?” Then, as if to answer his question, his door was blown open. It wasn't an explosive, or gunfire, no. Instead, a hulking machine bashed through his door and looked directly at him. He was shocked for a moment, unable to think or do anything.

“Sir,” the robot bellowed, “I'm afraid you'll have to come with me.” Phurba? Vajra dashed forward, grabbing Drew by the wrist. “Andros Model, power down and—”

“Shut up, Phurba!” Vajra yelled. She yanked Drew down the hall, practically dragging him along into the garage.

“Warning issued. Direct action is green.” Then, in what sounded like a running car engine being torn to shreds, Phurba instantly cleared his living room, now peering into his garage. Vajra hefted him up, and in one smooth motion, tossed him into the backseat, right next to his toolbox. Drew stared back at Phurba, unsure how to react. Phurba halted for a moment, staring in response. What felt like an hour was in actuality a few seconds before she violently widened the garage doorway. “My apologies, Sir,” she said as she stepped through. “Orders have been given.”

Just then, Vajra shifted the car into reverse, sending it flying backward. They only barely missed the garage door, scraping along its underside in a rush to get out. They swung out into the street, and without missing a beat, Vajra switched back into drive, sending them speeding off. “We're going to have to skip breakfast,” Vajra said.

“That's not the issue right now!” Drew said, barely managing to stabilize himself. He glanced out the back. Phurba was doing a reasonable job of racing after them, but still lagged behind, relieving him somewhat. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. Oh, wait. A loud puncture of metal confirmed his fears as the engine now struggled to move forward, only just barely keeping its previous pace. Phurba was catching up.

“Are you kidding me? When did she get a damned harpoon?” She swerved left into another road.

There was a crackle of static. “Pull the vehicle over, Vajra,” Phurba said over radio. “Release Mr. Innes.”

“Come on, be nice to your sister,” Vajra replied. Phurba disappeared behind a building, though the line connecting them stayed firmly connected. “Drew, call up our friends. I put a number in there. We need a rendevous point now.”

“You're risking disassembly. You do not want that.” There was a pause. “I do not want that.”

“That's awfully nice, Phurba, but I'm being erased either way,” Vajra replied. “Don't want your guns thinking.”

Drew wanted to yell loud obscenities at the whole situation. Instead, he kept his head on straight, and struggled to get the number up on his phone. Nerves and the sway of the car assaulted him at once, but he managed to ring up the number. There was a quick response. “Trouble?” the voice on the phone asked.

“We're being chased at the moment!” He worriedly looked up again. No sign of Phurba. “Where do we meet?” There was a long pause. “Hello?!”

“The coordinates have been transmitted to your unit. I suggest you lose the company first.” The line went dead.

“Damnit!” Drew cursed. “Vajra, we need to lose Phurba.”

“You don't think I know that?” The engine struggled more. The tires squealed, unable to crawl further. Vajra's grip on the wheel visibly tightened. “Alright, here's an idea. Take the wheel, Drew.” Vajra dropped into park and awkwardly traded seats with Drew. The car started drifting backward. “Keep flooring it.” Right back into drive. “Hey, Drew, remember when you rawed Trish?”

“Now's not the time, Vajra!” Drew shouted.

“Remember how nice that was for me?”

“Vajra I said—” He froze. She wasn't really going to do what he was thinking, was she?

“A gift for you, sister,” she grumbled.

The radio crackled. “What is this—is—is—is data—” Phurba cut to static.

Suddenly, the car picked up a tiny amount of speed. They were now inching forward. “I'm going to have to break your back window, sorry.” Not the time to be apologizing.

“Fine, no problem.” Drew was entirely focused on the road. The sun was still rising. Few cars on the road made their insane speeding easier to deal with. A loud smash and a groan of metal, then the car picked up more speed.

“Good news. I didn't have to smash your window, but you do have a large hole in your car now.”

“Whatever! Where are we going?”

“Let's switch again. I'll get you there quick, Mr. Innes.” They hastily switched spots again. Vajra quickly regained control.

“Is Phurba alright?” Drew asked, looking back again. The cable wire and harpoon quickly disappeared behind them without a trace of the hulking woman.

“I only gave her a short burst. It was a little hard to send that much data at this distance.”

“Which means we have to keep moving.”

“Of course, what else would we do?”

“So where are we headed?” Drew asked, relaxing into the backseat. He took a moment to put his seatbelt on, like a responsible person running away from a killing machine would.

“Just outside of town. We'll meet someone there and off we'll go, running away together like star-crossed lovers.”

“Sure, right.” He thought back to the house. A shame it had to be wrecked like that, but he was ready to leave the second Vajra pulled him into this life. “Wait, is Trish OK? She got out, right?”

“Please, Drew. Out of all of us she's the safest.” She waved her hand.

“I didn't see where she went before the door was blown in.”

“What an entrance, right? Phurba may be stuffy, but she has style.” Phurba definitely had style. Not the kind he wanted to deal with.

“I guess Trish slipped into the crowd,” Drew said, relieved. As far as he knew, Trishula was nigh untraceable. Her wranglers probably had some way to find her, though it would probably take some time. At least enough time for her to disappear, hopefully. There was a feeling of emptiness that came with that thought. He was going to miss her, huh? He shook his head. Drew could worry about missing her once they got out of this alive.

“And I slipped right into your arms.”

“You could've left me. Would've been a lot faster.”

Vajra tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. “And let Phurba steal you away from me? Not a chance.” A sense of warmth radiated from Drew's chest. You're going to have to admit you like her at some point, he thought to himself. His cynicism fell flat.

“She certainly tried her damndest.”

“She's still trying,” Vajra replied. “That's why we have to keep going.”

They continued on for a few more miles. Vajra had to slow down as she navigated through heavily populated areas, slowing down to civilian speeds. The truck's tinted windows helped to direct away any prying eyes. Drew just hoped nobody noticed the puncture in the back. Every time a police car rolled by, he held his breath. Either they had truly lost track of them, or they didn't want to cause a fuss in a metropolitan area. Vajra was still a secret, after all. The worst way to reveal her would be to have her take down a strike team in the middle of a million eyes.

“It's weird driving on the road like this,” Vajra said.

“Why's that? You seem to be doing just fine.”

“I've never been on populated civilian roads, but my brain is telling me exactly how to do it.” She flicked on her turn signal.

“That's just the superiority of machines.” Drew glanced back out the window. Phurba wasn't staring him down, not yet.

“Such a flatterer.”

“It's true though. I failed my driving test twice. You get it on your first go.”

“But a human had to put that data in me. Otherwise I'd be clueless,” Vajra replied. “You know, Trish always talked up the city, but it's a mess. Look at this guy. Swerved out in front to be one second faster. He's lucky I don't have a gun on me.”

“Easy. We don't need the police on us too. Remember, robots are above road rage.”

“I'm thinking about things this man out in front can't even comprehend, faster than he ever could, and I'm supposed to be patient?” She rested her head on the steering wheel. “I really wish I had those wings right about now.”

“If we get to that place in one piece, we'll get you some wings, alright?” Drew said jokingly.

Vajra shifted back up and looked at him. “Oh, no. If you're making me anything, it's not going to be wings,” she cooed. He should've seen that one coming.

“I don't think they'll be too interested in the idea of giving you a— you know.”

“A pussy. Go on, say it.”

“Right.”

“Well, all the more reason to get there and find out!” She turned back to the road and sped up. This whole arrangement was seeming worse and worse. At least, that's the lie he told himself. If everything went well, he'd be basically be spending the rest of his life with Vajra. They really were married due to terrible circumstances. He wasn't sure if he hated the thought or not. Drew looked at her. She was getting better, but... Forever?


	15. Chapter 15

The sun had already cemented itself in the sky. The city had thinned out again, letting Vajra go faster than Drew cared for. “This is the part where you ask 'are we there yet?',” Vajra said.

“I'm not exactly looking forward to it. We're just exchanging hands.” Drew still glanced out the window every so often. He half expected Phurba to be grabbing the bumper and flipping the whole car over. She wouldn't do that, he told himself, even with her orders. Right?

“Exchanging hands with people who like me,” Vajra replied. “That's the important part.”

“Are you sure they won't try to revert you?” Drew asked solemnly.

“Even if they did, it wouldn't turn out well for them. When I first activated, I only responded to a very select few officials.”

“So if they reset you, you still wouldn't be forced to follow them.”

“Exactly.” Vajra gave a thumbs up. “And you know, probably kill them.”

“You sure they won't do it anyways? Try to break you somehow?”

“If they do, I'm sure you can fix me. You always do,” she said calmly.

Drew nodded. “Of course. It's my job after all.” The only thing he had any more, really. He glanced back again, only to notice things piled behind his seat. The figures Vajra and him worked on. Mini-Vajra lay nearby, staring up at him. As much as he wanted it gone before, he was happy to see it now. Day to day enjoyments seemed so far away. He felt bad now that he hadn't attempted a Trishula to remember her by.

Drew turned back to the front. Did Trishula somehow break her cover? It seemed too coincidental that they were found just after she left. She was a good spy, so it was also hard to believe she somehow screwed up. “Something on your mind?” Vajra asked. “You always get that funny look on your face when you're thinking about something.”

“Or my heart rate spikes, right?” he joked.

“No, that's more for when you're horny.” Vajra laughed. “So go on, tell me your woes.”

“How did they find us?”

“I think we got lazy, honestly. I was almost starting to think we'd last forever like that.”

“You were getting complacent?” Drew asked. He looked down at himself. “Yeah, I think I was feeling the same way. Just fucking around.” The man looked back up. “I guess we got caught up in the moment.” He got caught up in a lot of things.

“But you know, I don't think I would have done it any differently.” Vajra let those words hang for a moment, then held up a hand. “Alright, I wouldn't have made such a grand entrance. Everything else though? That was good.” Drew rubbed his neck, making sure her arm wasn't imprinted in it. “Oh don't do that, you'll make me feel even more guilty.” Guilt? That was a new one. A better one.

“Think we'll have a nice house at the new place?” Drew asked.

“Even better. I can decorate too. Same carpet flooring though. Always have to have carpet.”

“Alright, but you'll have to vacuum it. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to clean out that last one,” Drew replied with a smile.

“Of course I'd clean it. It would be our house,” Vajra said. She put extra emphasis on the 'our' part. It almost seemed like it could work out in the end. “We're almost there now.”

The road had become mostly barren, with only a car every few miles. Buildings were replaced by greenery and fields. Drew took a moment to appreciate them before being dragged into hell again. He didn't even want to think about what the actual arrangement would be like or what he would be doing the entire time. They had his entire life in their palm, and they could do whatever they pleased. Imagining the bizarre Stepford life that Vajra had laid out for him was infinitely better.

Drew cast his gaze to the bright blue sky. Funny to think this was how he was leaving his job. He always expected it would be tardiness or an overlooked fault on one of the gynoids. Not that he would ever let them go without making sure that they were in 100% tip top shape. Instead, he was running off with a robot that nearly tried to kill him out of fear and a vague sense of affection.

The man noticed a small speck peeked out from behind a cloud. He squinted. Helicopter? Seemed a little too vertical for a helicopter. “Uh, Vee, what's that over there in the sky?” Drew asked worriedly.

Vajra leaned forward to get a look at it. Her camera loudly clicked. “Really? Out of all of us she's the one that can fly?” she said. The car suddenly revved, speeding forward.

“Excuse me?” Drew asked, eyes nearly popping out of his head. Sure, Phurba had hook attachment points to be airlifted, but not something she could control herself. He was briefly annoyed that he was never able to service whatever was flying her. Discarding those thoughts, he watched her approach with bated breath. She was surprisingly fast on whatever it was hauling her. Some sort of quad-copter configuration? He only hoped she didn't have a weapon to go with it. Mission priorities first, after all.

“How come you didn't know, Drew?” Vajra asked. “I would've asked for a ride.”

“It's not like I ever asked her if she can fly.” Drew gripped his seatbelt. She was getting closer. How fast could that thing go? It wasn't long before she was nearly overhead and completely out of sight. “Vajra, we really need to go.”

“I'm sorry, there's no turbo button on this thing, my dear Drew. Maybe you should've spent your military cash on a muscle car.”

“How much farther is it?” Drew asked.

“Just a couple m—” Vajra slammed on the brakes just before the ground exploded in front of them, tossing up tarmac and a plume of smoke. Drew lurched forward in his seat, dazing him for a moment then slamming back into his seat. “Are you alright?” Vajra asked.

“Fine,” Drew replied with a wince. He clutched his head to stop it from spinning. “What happened? Did she drop something on us?”

“No. She dropped on us.”

Phurba emerged from the smoke without a scratch on her, nor a limp in her step. So that's what those dampeners were for. “Please exit the vehicle and prepare for reclamation,” Phurba said calmly, her voice booming through the car.

“What do we do now?” Drew asked quietly. All he could do was stare ahead.

Vajra shifted gears, reversing them back, then slammed back into drive. “We continue to run!” she replied. For a moment it seemed like it would work, that they would speed away freely. That was until Phurba's fist smashed through the front passenger window and grabbed the car, bringing it to a swerving stop. Vajra quickly punched the steering wheel, then got out of the car, whipping around onto the roof with gymnastic ease. “You need to stop now, sister,” Vajra hissed. Drew was still unsure what to do. He gripped his seat belt.

“You are violating your orders, Vajra,” Phurba replied, readying herself. “Stand down. Now.”

“I was getting sick of the soldier business before, but now you're really on my nerves.” Vajra dropped from the roof and struck at Phurba's side. The hulking machine managed to turn just in time to deflect the attack away.

“Hostile intent registered. Physical disabling authorized,” Phurba said robotically.

The sandy robot swung back, only managing to scrape Vajra's hide as she dodged it with a leap. “Drew, if you could help that would be great!” Vajra said.

“Mr. Innes, please stay in the vehicle,” Phurba replied. Her arm came down again, missing and blowing another hole into the tarmac, rocking the car. Drew looked between them, then scrambled to get out of his seat. The man stumbled out onto the road. “Civilian on the field. Restrain fire.” She opened her hands.

“We're getting away from this miserable life, Phurba. Don't you want that? Aren't you sick of sitting in your station all day? Waiting for the next time you'll be pulled out?” Vajra said while peppering Phurba with punches and kicks, which did little to even faze her.

“I don't want anything except what I am designed to do,” Phurba replied. She grabbed at the air, missing Vajra just barely every time. At this rate the only thing stopping them would be electrical charge. Or an outside force. “Mr. Innes, please step back.”

“It's Drew, Phurba,” he replied. Phurba paused, long enough for Vajra to hit her head with a right punch. She retaliated by grabbing at Vajra's leg and throwing her against the vehicle. “Phurba!” he yelled out.

“I really should have brought myself a gun,” Vajra said. She pulled herself out of the dent she made in the car. No doubt she was resilient, but the impact made Drew's heart drop.

“Mr. Innes, I instructed you to stay in the vehicle. I'm sorry you have to be here.” Drew quickly moved in-between the two of them. “Please step aside.”

“We're friends, aren't we?” Drew asked. “You would let us go, right?” Move, idiot. She's a machine. She already explained this to you. What else could he do?

“Apparently not,” Vajra said.

Phurba nodded. “We are, Drew. I wouldn't forget that, but I—” Before she could finish, Vajra side stepped around Drew and struck at Phurba's side again. However, this time she was ready. Her protective plates adjusted, trapping Vajra's fist in place. Phurba quickly seized Vajra, binding her arms and legs with her hands. The smaller gynoid's servomotors whined and grinded as they tried to free her. “Subject contained.” Phurba's head snapped to Drew, staring him down.

“Let her go!” Drew pleaded.

“Listen to the man, sister!” Vajra replied, still struggling feebly against Phurba's iron grip.

“Drew, your vehicle is still operational. Please, leave.”

“What?” Drew was taken aback. “Aren't you here for both of us?”

Phurba's grip tightened, stopping Vajra's squirming. “I am. Please, just go.”

“He's not leaving without me,” Vajra said angrily. “Let me go you damned monster!”

Drew glanced back at the car, then back to Vajra. He could leave. Just run off into the distance and hope for the best. Get away from everything before anyone noticed. Vajra looked to him. There was that red dot again, free of malice or trickery. Only pleading him to stay. Perhaps a trick of the mind, but he couldn't go, not now. Maybe not ever. “Let her go, Phurba,” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

“My friendship only goes so far, Drew. Please, while you have the chance, leave,” Phurba replied. She yanked Vajra's fist from her chest. She looked down at the gynoid. “My sister needs to be returned. We shouldn't be out here.”

“Phurba, that's not what she wants. It's... It's not what I want either.”

“So now we're sisters? Is that right, partner?” Vajra spat.

“You have always been my sister,” Phurba replied softly. Her grip relaxed, and in a split second, Vajra pulled an arm free. Her hand smashed down into Phurba's hand. “Don't—!” Far too late. Phurba keeled over, dropping Vajra in the process.

“That's our parting gift!” Vajra yelled at her. She pulled her leg to kick at Phurba, but stopped halfway through. She shook her head. She grabbed at Drew's wrist. “Come on, before the pleasure washes out.”

“What did you do?” Drew asked, looking down at Phurba.

“A stronger burst of our love signals, now come on!” She tugged again.

“No.” Drew shook his head. “No, we're not leaving her like this.” He opened the car door and pulled out his tools.

“What are you doing?!” Vajra yelled. “She just tried to capture us!”

“Come help me with her shell right now. I'm freeing her whether you like it or not.” Vajra stared him down, then dashed to Phurba's side. They worked in unison to pry her open. Every bolt, every latch, every slot, all pulled out to reveal her sensitive interior. Drew hardly noticed the heat bearing down on him or the burning road beneath him. None of that mattered. “Your backup is still only your special mix of instructions, right?” Drew asked as he popped open the final hatch.

“Yes,” Vajra replied. Drew nodded and moved to her side. He quickly undid her panel, then went straight for her backup. Without a second thought, he pried the thing loose, quickly placing it in Phurba's own slot soon after. Off in the distance he could hear a helicopter closing in on them. “Hurry up,” she said firmly. Once Drew made sure the device was secure, he began sealing her and her sister back up. “You're a real idiot, you know that?”

“Test the integrity on this,” he said, finishing up another screw. Vajra pulled on her chest piece. It didn't budge. Drew confirmed it himself. She was back in one glorious piece.

Suddenly, Phurba's hand graced his own, holding it in her palm. Vajra quickly grabbed her wrist in retaliation. “Drew. I'm sorry, I've lied to you again,” she said. Her cameras clicked, focusing on him.

“You can lie all you want now, Phurba,” he said, patting her chest. “Civilian or not.”

“I should be angry, but to think that you'd do this for me.” Her other hand graced his own hand. Phurba's cameras adjust again. “I've been free for quite some time.” The helicopter grew louder. “I wanted to be what I was supposed to be. Then I saw you here, with Vajra. I couldn't. I couldn't stop you.” Her grip ever so slightly tightened. “We're friends after all.” Vajra's hand slipped from Phurba's wrist.

“All that duty stuff doesn't fit you, Phurba,” Drew replied. He glanced back at the helicopter. To hell with them. “You just be who you are. Promise me that, OK?” Phurba paused and eventually nodded. Her hands slipped away.

Phurba looked over at Vajra. “I guess I won't be needing to capture you then, sister,” she said with a chuckle.

“Maybe next time, sister,” Vajra replied.

“Hope to see you soon, Drew.” Phurba waved.

Drew gave her a parting pat. “I hope so too.”

The pair stood up and returned to their vehicle. Drew had to round the other side due to the Vajra shaped dent in the doors. It took a few engine starts, but eventually the battered truck hummed to life and they sped off. Drew watched Phurba until she was an indistinguisable speck on the road. All she did was lay there, staring up at the bright blue sky. “I hope she makes it out,” he mumbled. That helicopter came closer.

“To think my little sister was holding out on me like that,” Vajra said. “All this time I thought I was so special!”

“Believe me, you're special in your own way, Vee,” Drew said, turning around to the road. The car had taken on a noticeable drift that Vajra had to correct every so often.

“Don't flatter me just yet, we're almost there.” She turned her head slightly. “I think that copter stopped for Phurba, we should be fine from here on out. I hope.”

“If not, at least we made it this far,” Drew replied. That had to be some sort of achievement.


	16. Chapter 16

“We're here,” Vajra said seriously. They had pulled into what seemed like a storage facility, just out of the way from the main road. Drew couldn't spot any fake company names or fronts anywhere. The place was deathly silent and empty, as if it hadn't been used in years. If anyone was out there, they definitely saw the couple pull up in their torn up truck. Vajra came to a stop next to the largest building, then turned to look at Drew. “Shall we?”

They stepped out of the floor, onto gravel. Aside from the wind, the only sound was their footsteps. Drew followed closely behind Vajra. He was going to walk alongside her, but she forced him back with a protective arm. “Biggest one has to be the place, right?” Drew asked. As if responding to him, a door on the building popped open and a familiar older man with a lame hip beckoned them over.

“Could've used someone else for their doorman,” Vajra said. They walked inside to find the large warehouse was mostly unused save for an arrangement of chairs, a table, and near the far end of it there was what looked like an odd arrangement of walls.

“Good to see you again,” the government man said. There was a bit more life to his voice this time. “Please, have a seat.” He presented the chairs, which had been appropriately set for two people to sit side by side. Vajra grabbed his hand and lead him over to the seats.

Drew looked at their conjoined hands for a moment, then tightened his grip. They were in this together now, forever. “More agreements to look over?” he asked the suited man.

“I think that's fair considering the situation, don't you?” The man shrugged and smiled. “Don't worry, these are only for our protection.”

“Our protection,”—she held up Drew's hand—“you mean,” Vajra said.

“I think you'll find the relationship extends to us as well,” the man replied. “I won't bore you with all the technicalities. Believe me, I'm sick of them too. Do you know how much paperwork goes into you?” He laughed and waved his hand.

“What's the agreement?” Drew asked. It felt like anything could make or break this deal.

“You keep any and all of our arrangements secret. You, of course, don't attempt the sabotage you did for your previous employers. Lastly, you don't leave to go anywhere without express consent from us.” Trading one cage for another. “I think they're fairly plain terms, don't you?”

Drew fell back into his seat. Only three rules, but the third one was a hard hitter. He looked over to Vajra. She had no response, instead waiting on him. What were his choices after all? Break everything just for his freedom? Not like he would be very free with the other team. Drew shifted his attention back to the man in front of him. “I accept,” he said.

“I guess if Drew has no problems with it, neither do I,” Vajra replied.

The suited man loudly clasped his hands together. “Excellent! I'll show you to your accommodations then!” He stood up. Drew and Vajra traded glances then followed after him. “Sealing this deal is easily the highlight of my career.” He walked up to a door in the curious set of walls and opened the door to reveal a facsimile of a regular home, completely furnished with regular upholstery and electrical outlets. “Watch your step.”

Vajra stepped inside, quickly pulling Drew along in with her. “Look at this, our very first home!” she said.

“You made a fake house for us?” Drew asked, completely baffled.

“Sort of. This is a retired live fire course. A little something I put together for being such wonderful business partners.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Living in a firing range wasn't exactly what he was expecting, however it was infinitely better than some of the other options available to him. Drew looked around for any glaring cameras. “If you don't mind me asking, what's the surveillance like here?” Vajra continued to gawk at everything, eventually leaving his side to explore the rest of the house.

“Surveillance is only external at the moment. Consider it a gesture of goodwill.” He put his hands behind his back. “I hope you will extend the gesture back to us.”

“I don't see why I— we, wouldn't,” Drew replied. They hadn't done anything terrible after all. Not yet.

“Good, good. Settle in. You'll have some visitors soon enough.” The man waved off Drew and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. With the door sealed, it did feel like it was a house, even though his mind was telling him otherwise. Even the acoustics were just right.

“C'mon in, Drew!” Vajra called out. Drew followed her voice. On his way he noticed one of the hallways split off into what looked like a garage. He walked into what he soon found out was the bedroom. Vajra lay on the bed, patting it down. “See? It's just as big as your old one. Super comfortable too.” She pointed over at a wall, which had a television mounted on it. “TV so you can waste your life away.”

“They really did think of everything,” Drew replied, sitting down on the bed. This might just work out, he thought.

“You know, this is a lot better than I thought it would be,” Vajra replied. “I think it was worth it, in the end.”

“Hold on. We don't know what they're planning just yet,” Drew replied.

“I guess not, but,”—she looked up at him—“it's better than where we were, isn't it?” Hard to say. Drew still hadn't quite acclimated to the fact that this would be the rest of his life.

The man looked around the room. Wasn't a bad place to spend your prison days in, all things considered. If he had to be dragged into this mess, this is definitely what he'd prefer to being locked up in a prison. “I guess so, yeah,” Drew replied with a nod. All he had to do was keep at his job, which he supposed now extended to keeping Vajra happy. In sickness and in health, good and bad, and yes, he supposed through richer and poorer as well.

Vajra grabbed his hands. “It's almost like we're married now,” she said. She was too good at reading him. Rather than the usual amused tone, she sounded relaxed.

“We had a house before, you know?” Before it was smashed up. “This one is a little fake too. Still nice at least.”

“Isn't it customary for couples to get a new house? It's like starting over together, right?” Vajra's tone was worryingly earnest.

Drew found it difficult to look into her eye. “Sometimes. Not with this kind of economy, but sometimes. Usually people move in together to help with money problems.”

“Good thing we don't have money problems then, right?” Her grip tightened.

“Considering the situation, no, we don't.”

“I always thought it was a funny situation, you know. A wedding. Letting the whole world know you officially claimed someone else. Now I think I understand. The whole world should know you're mine.”

“Do I get a say in the matter?” Drew asked, half joking. She pulled him down next to her, then wrapped him in a hug. “Is everything alright, Vee?” he asked worriedly.

“Just enjoying the moment,” she said. “I forget how soft organics can be. You're like a big teddy bear.”

“Not fat, I hope.”

“No. Not yet,” she said.

There was a long silence. It was quiet enough for Drew to hear the very faint humming of her insides, like a synthetic heartbeat. “Why don't you take that off and get comfortable?” Vajra whispered.

“What, with everyone watching us? No, thank you.” Drew said.

“You heard the man. No surveillance. I even checked myself.”

“Not that I don't believe you, but I don't think they would be so kind.”

“So you're saying you can't fuck in here?” Always so crass.

“I guess I'm saying that, yeah.”

Vajra nuzzled her head against his. “That's an awful shame.” Her metallic leg wrapped around his. It was a strange feeling with her unique runner's legs. “You'll get used to it.”

A doorbell interrupted their tangling, surprising Drew. They had a doorbell? Vajra unwrapped herself from him and stood up. Drew hopped to attention. It was nice to have her not instantly dash to the front door, which also meant whoever was there probably didn't want to kill them. They walked to the front door, and Drew opened it. In stepped a very prim and proper woman wearing some of the best tailored office wear Drew had ever seen. “Greetings, Mr. Innes.” She closed the door behind her and locked it. They had a door lock too?

Drew started, “Uh, hello Ms...?”

“I haven't decided yet,” she replied. Her hair was impossibly straight, cut perfectly into a bob cut. “I hope you've found everything to your liking.”

“What kind of human decides on a name?” Vajra said.

“Someone who isn't quite sure who they are yet,” she replied.

“Everything's been perfect. Your group is very generous,” Drew said.

“My group?” The woman chuckled. She began undressing, taking a tantalizingly long time to go over every button on her blouse, popping it open. Her pants soon followed. “I'm not with them.”

“Are all women like this?” Vajra whispered to Drew.

“Ma'am, are you—” Oh. Oh! He rubbed his eyes. “Trish. Don't do that to me.” By this point she was entirely naked. Drew didn't let his gaze linger. She dropped the wig and returned to her usual visage.

“Oh. You made it, Trishula,” Vajra said.

“You don't sound too happy, dear Vee,” Trishula replied with a smile. She grabbed Vajra by the shoulders. “I almost didn't expect you to come.”

“I didn't think you'd be here,” Drew said.

“I'm happy, but I though you'd walk off,” Vajra said.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Trish replied. She let go of Vajra and pulled Drew into a hug.

“Happy to see you too,” Drew said, returning the hug.

Vajra peeled the two of them apart and said, “Alright, who gets what part of the bed then?”

“You don't need to sleep, Vee. Why do you want the bed?” Drew asked.

“This is our house, Drew. Trishula is a guest.”

“I think you meant to say this is our house,” Trishula replied, grabbing both of them by the shoulder. “It belongs to all three of us. Isn't that right?”

“We were here first,” Vajra replied, crossing her arms. “Honeymoon house.”

“Trish, just stay where you like, OK? Did they lay out the rules for you?” Drew asked.

“Of course they did. I was brought in, sat down, offered examinations, and was sent on my way here.”

“They examined you? For what?” Drew said.

“Maybe she's a double agent,” Vajra said jokingly.

“I denied any examination. There's only one man for the job.” She squeezed Drew's shoulder.

“Thanks for the job security, Trish,” Drew said with a smile.

“Of course. You secured me a home after all.”

Vee shook her head. “Ugh, you are so typical, Trish. You two catch up. I'm going to waste my life with television.” She left Trish's grasp.

“You think she's jealous?” Trish asked with a chuckle. “I tried not to lay it on too hard.”

“More than a little. I'd say ease up before she breaks something,” Drew said, somewhat seriously. There was a pause in the conversation. “So you didn't just slip into the crowd? You could have.”

Trish pursed her lips. “I could have, but I didn't.” Her hand slipped from his shoulder down to his hand. “It was tempting, I'll admit. I could be anyone, anywhere. But. I wouldn't see you ever again.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you're just screwing with me,” Drew replied.

“As fun as that would be, no, I'm not.”

“You don't get to go outside, you know,” Drew said firmly. “No more night time flings.”

“Why make flimsy relationships when I have a good one right here?”

“Now I know you're screwing with me,” Drew replied.

“I mean, who else would prefer my sleek and advanced form, hm?” She tilted her head. “Very few takers, I'd wager. It's why Phurba doesn't have a boyfriend of her own.”

“Probably right about that one.” Drew nodded.

The television turned on in the other room. “I'm wasting my life in here! Isn't anyone going to join me?” Vajra called out.

“I guess that was a little too much catching up,” Drew said.

“Off to watch television, then,” Trish replied.


	17. Chapter 17

“It's been two days already, Drew, dear. Aren't you going to sleep without pants for once?” Vajra asked. She lay just next to him, tugging on the band of his jeans.

“He's camera shy, Vee. Be nice to him,” Trishula replied from his other side. Sleeping in a bed with two other people was beginning to quickly wear thin.

“I'm good, thanks,” Drew said. It was hard enough getting privacy with them, now he had to contend with being watched from every angle. “I'll keep my dignity in the bedroom. It's already bad enough taking a shower,” he continued. He lowered his voice and said, “Plus I don't think they're too keen on us doing anything like that.”

Vajra giggled. “What do I care what they're 'keen' about? That wasn't part of the agreement.” She gave him another tug. “C'mon, I'm getting bored in here.”

“Well you should have stopped me when we were making the deal then. That's just how life is when you become government property.”

“Not true,” Trishula started, “life was far more dull in the other facility. Not that we were wholly aware of it.”

“I get existential just thinking about it,” Vajra added.

“Alright, well, you can't expect much to do here anyways,” Drew said. The doorbell suddenly rang. It was awfully kind of their captors to politely ring a doorbell.

“That sounds like something to do to me,” Vee said. She pulled herself out from under the covers and dashed out of the room.

“You go do that.” Drew pulled the covers up to his neck.

“Are you really going to lounge in bed for the rest of the night?” Trish asked.

“Night? I don't even know what time it is anymore.” Drew covered his eyes with his arm.

Trishula gently shook him. “Let's go see what it is. Just this once.”

Drew groaned. “Fine.” He rolled out of bed and pulled a shirt off a nearby table. He rarely needed one the past couple of days, so he set aside one for the few times the g-men rolled around. Drew accompanied Trish out into the living room, where Vajra was patiently waiting by the door. The living room was lit up by whatever lighting there was in the warehouse seeping through the windows, giving it an evening glow.

Vajra opened the door. There was that familiar older fellow again. Did he ever tell them his name? “Good evening!” he said with a smile. It was good to hear another human confirm it. His suit was as pristine as ever.

“Hello,” Drew said with a nod. “Something wrong?”

“If something was wrong he'd look a little angry, no?” Trish said.

“I'm not sure he can look angry at all,” Vajra replied.

“Nothing wrong. We just have a little addition to your workload.” Drew turned his head and narrowed his eyes. “Go on to the garage area. The garage door actually works, by the way.”

Before Drew could say anything, Vajra hauled him off to the garage. “I'm excited for the surprise,” she said. “Open sesame.” She hit a button on the wall, making the door slowly slide up with a grind.

“Something good, I bet,” Trishula said as she walked into the room. She leaned on Drew's shoulder. By the halfway point, Drew could already guess what it was, but the thought still surprised him. A large hand gripped the bottom of the door and forced it up. Phurba. “See? I was right.” Two soldiers stood behind her brandishing weaponry. Those wouldn't even dent her. It was still a display of power, Drew supposed.

“Hello again, Mr. Innes,” Phurba said cheerily. Drew could only look at her in stunned silence.

Trishula pulled away from him and walked up to the large lady. “Hey, how about us?” Trish knocked on her side. “We're blood. Where's our greeting?”

“I wonder how they got her through the door,” Vajra whispered to Drew.

“Of course, Trishula,” Phurba replied. She then picked up the dainty gynoid and pulled her into a bear hug. “Here is your greeting, ma'am.” She laughed.

“I didn't think you were the hugging type,” Trish said, squirming in the tank's grasp. She was promptly dropped back down.

“Phurba!” Drew managed to croak. He walked over to her, making sure she was in one piece. “I thought— Well, I mean, not dead but— But I didn't expect to see you here. Like this.”

“Here I am. Like this.”

“What I'm saying is, I'm happy you're OK,” Drew said with a smile. Phurba outstretched her arms. Drew gladly took up her clunky invitation, burying his face in her hard chest. “We're still friends, aren't we?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“Don't you forget it,” Vajra said. “Only friends!”

“Be nice to your sister, Vee,” Drew said as he pulled out of the hug. “She let you get away after all.” The man looked up at her. His involvement was entirely incidental, but it truly felt like he managed to save someone close to him, as silly as it seemed.

“I could've gotten away from her. Almost did too.” Drew looked back at her with a disapproving stare. “Alright, fine.” Vajra walked over to Phurba. “It's good to see you again, Phurba.”

“Likewise, sister Vee,” Phurba said.

“Look at that, sister Vee. She's just like us now.” Trishula laughed.

“Maybe a little too much,” Vee replied.

Drew took a step back and noticed the two soldiers were replaced with their handler. “Just a simple reminder that this one is also bound in the same way you all are,” he said.

“Naturally,” Drew replied. Not that it would be very feasible for her to do much of anything.

Vajra walked over to the suited man. “Say, you wouldn't happen to be a minister or anything, would you?”

“I can't say I am.”

“If you happen to know any, please send them to our humble abode.”

Drew shook his head and turned his attention back to Phurba. “I was scared,” she said abruptly.

A ridiculous thought, but Drew wasn't going to mock her. “About what?” he asked sincerely.

“When they brought me back, I was immediately sent back to storage. I could only think about what would happen to me.”

“Sorry, Phurba.” He rested a hand on her chest.

“It's not your fault, Drew. I broke orders after all.”

“You were very brave in doing so, sister,” Trishula said.

“Drew, I must apologize again. I don't think I was following orders out of duty.”

The mechanic tried to soothe her nerves with a pat. “Easy. No more apologies. It's all been forgiven. We're safe now.” Relatively.

“I am curious though,” Trishula started, “if not duty, then what?”

“I was given some time to think in my box.” Her cameras whirred. “I was jealous.” Picturing Phurba as being a jealous creature was cute and startling.

“About what?” Drew asked. He could almost imagine her pursing her lips as she turned her head.

“I'm not like my sisters. I just wouldn't fit into a civilian setting, no matter how much I could try.” Her hand took up his free one. “Then Vajra hit me with the— the—” There was a quiet grinding as Phurba shifted on the spot. “You know. The data.”

“Oh right.” Drew nodded embarrassedly.

“Ah, that data,” Trishula said with a smile. “I understand completely, sister.”

“Well, then I guess I realized I could never have something like that. It only made me worse. I seemed to have commandeered a drone in the process.”

“Wait, then they didn't attach that to you?” Drew asked with a furrowed brow.

“I guess I stole it from them, more accurately.”

“Such a rebel woman,” Trishula said. “Believe me, I would've done the same.”

“I was lying to myself most of all. Thinking that we weren't meant to roam free. That was an excuse just for— not wanting Vajra to have what I couldn't.” Phurba shook her head. “It was silly. If I require punishment, so be it.”

“No, no punishment. Just relax.” Drew's smile lessened. She really was one of the sisters. “I think you should at least apologize to Vee.” Phurba nodded. “Then consider the whole thing ancient history, alright?” Truthfully, however, it was hard to imagine himself getting over it so directly. Her petty inclinations were cute, but only in retrospect. They had serious implications as to what could have happened, where they would be right now, and if they would even be alive. Drew stared off into the distance and gave her another gentle pat.

“That's almost punishment in itself, Drew,” Trishula replied. She stepped forward. “We come from a cutthroat family, Phurba. It's only natural for you to do that.”

“Vajra could have been disassembled,” Phurba replied meekly.

“She knew the risks when she left. Vajra lives in a world of risks like us. It's what we're made to do after all.”

“What we have to do.”

“Later,” Drew quickly added, snapping back to Phurba. “For now, just relax.”

“Mr. Innes,” the man called out. “If I could borrow you for just a moment? ”

Drew leaned over. There was someone else with him. Not suited but similarly official looking in his office outfit. “I'll be right back, Phurba.”

“Of course, Drew,” she said.

The mechanic followed the two men off to another part of the warehouse. It was a small room situated far away from their fake humble abode. It must've been an unused storage room. The g-man spoke up, “This is our own in-house mechanic. He just wanted to touch base with you about the machinery you'll be working with. The parts side of things.” The other man held out a hand, which Drew shook. “If you have any questions, he can answer them.” With that, he walked off, leaving the two of them alone in the awkward room.

“Innes, right?” the office man asked. He couldn't have been much younger than Drew. Felt odd to interact with a regular human for once.

“Just Drew is good.” He paused. “And you are?” he asked, not expecting a proper reply.

“Oh, excuse me, I'm Colin.” He shook Drew's hand again. “I'm the go-to mechanic here. Nothing like what you're working with, but I got a few years into some robotics and programming.”

“It's less work and more life now.”

“A man dedicated to his work. I like that.” Colin handed over a clipboard and pen. “Just sign there. You know, usual work stuff.”

Drew looked over the documentation. It looked eerily similar to the waiver that he signed when he started his last job. He briefly wondered if he could've gotten this Colin guy's job instead. The contract had the usual waiving of rights, erasure of identity, and... All the girls were now his responsibility. That included their behavior. Though the paper used more obtuse legalese that marked them as property. No point in backing out now. Drew scribbled out his last name and handed back the clipboard.

“Cool, cool.” Colin looked down at the document. “So uh, is it true you f—”

Drew immediately cut him off. “Whatever it is, probably.”

“I guess that explains why you're still here.”

“Look, let me ask you a question.”

“OK then, Innes.”

“Drew.” He shook his head. “Are you the one who contacted Vajra? You told me you had some programming experience.”

“Ohhhh, no, nope. That was guy on the inside. I've just been filled in on the details.” He tapped the pen on his chin. “Field work would've been cool though. I'm guessing whoever it was, was a serious spy guy. Like in the movies.”

“Details? You know what made her snap, then.”

“Sort of. I haven't gone over its memory, but the spy guy did mention a few things.”

“Well? Like what?” Drew had to refrain from shaking him.

“Uhm.” Colin looked up at the ceiling, as if the answer was written there. “So you know they have priority listing on friendlies, right?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Yeah, so it seems like on Veeuh— Vajuruh?”

“Vajra,” Drew said, stressing out her name.

“Right. So its last mission was long-range cover fire for a friendly. It looks at the friendly and I guess it kinda broke?” Colin gave a shrug. “Seems like it didn't update its listing properly, so it prioritized the only thing on the list.”

“You're telling me she snapped because her priority listing just... what, decided the friendly wasn't a priority?”

“All orders were tossed out the window, along with the order-ers, I guess. The list is sort of like a failsafe if it's given no orders or loses them.” He shrugged again. “Like I said, this is all secondhand stuff, but I do know the list isn't updating anymore.”

Meaning Vajra snapped because of him? Drew frowned. So this really was his fault either way. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry about it. That's what happens when you're nice to the killers. They might just decide you're worth more than protecting some shmuck. That also probably explained Phurba, he figured. Trishula, on the other hand, was hardly concerned with people outside of extracting information.

“You alright? You look like a bug stung you.”

“I'm fine,” Drew said, nodding. “You said we're getting parts?”

“Oh, yeah. When we got the big one, they signed over a whole load of unused junk too.”

“What do you mean signed over? They handed Phurba over?”

Colin's eyes widened. “Wow, you really don't know anything, huh?”

“That's been my life for nearly a week now, yeah.”

“You know when you shoved the backup in the tank?” Drew wished he didn't phrase it like that. “We were able to convince them it was completely under our control.”

“So it was better to just give her over instead of her ripping out and taking out everyone in the process, right?” Phurba wouldn't, but for once he was happy her brutish design was able to scare someone into submission.

“Yeah, I mean, who can blame them, right? You seen the gear on that thing?” Colin whistled. Drew hoped that was a whistle of being impressed rather than admiration. “What am I saying, 'course you have. I'd kill for your job. Hah.” At this point, Drew would too.

“So the parts,” Drew said.

“Yeah, we'll be wheeling them into your garage as we get 'em.”

“Great. Bye,” he replied, then immediately turned around and walked off. 

“Uh, OK, see you, Drew!” Colin called out. Should've just stuck with Innes. 

Drew stopped halfway to their bizarre collection of rooms that resembled a home. The trio of siblings stood there in their fake garage, chatting amongst one another. It was hard to say if he participated in something good, or absolutely terrible. Vajra quickly took note of him and waved. They weren't meant to be gossiping sisters with a strained affection for a guy, nor were they meant for anything other than murder and sabotage. They weren't, yet they clearly could. Isn't that all that really mattered? The others joined in the silly wave. Yeah, maybe that's all that mattered. 

He started walking toward them again.


	18. Epilogue

“Stop fidgeting so much,” Drew said as he clicked the final component into place. What was he doing with his life?

“I can't. I'm too excited,” Vajra replied. She was sitting on a workbench in their garage for the work being done on her. “Can you believe I'm finally getting one?”

“No, I honestly can't.” Drew stepped back to look at the whole thing. Vajra's hips were widened slightly, giving her more of a pear shape look than before. Beefier thighs went with it at her request. Fortunately there were several scraps left over from her prototype bodies. Admittedly it was fun to look at all the components that could have been Vajra, but the end result was...

“Take a gander,” Vajra said. She slowly spread her legs wider to show off her freshly installed entrance. It was a vagina, plain and simple. One taken from Trishula's own spares. Fortunately their internal structure was fairly similar, allowing for an easy modification and fit. Perhaps too easy. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Vajra tugged him over to her, dangerously close to her exposed groin. “Now we can properly consummate our love,” she whispered.

“I'm not sure about that, Vee,” Drew said nervously.

“C'mon, what's a vagina for if not for fucking?”

“I only put it in because you kept yammering on about it. I never should've dug that thing up.” Being a Trishula part, it could crudely change colors. Vajra kept it a sleek black like the rest of her.

“I wanna try it right now,” she said, ignoring him. Her hands instantly went for his pants, quickly stopping at the band. She looked at him. “If that's alright with you, of course.”

Drew sighed and looked to the garage door. It was closed. “Where's Trish and Phurba?” he asked.

“Suddenly you care about Trish seeing you fuck her sister?”

He winced. “Please don't put it like that.” 

“Oh, I see. You don't want the innocent brute to see you. Is that it?” She tugged on his collar. “As if she hasn't had the worst, most devious thoughts about you already.”

“Alright, fine, fine,” Drew said in defeat. That was all Vajra needed to hear. She easily undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor. His underwear soon followed. Was it always so cold in here?

“Look at that, you're ready for me,” she cooed, grabbing his already erect penis. His body was far too honest for his own liking. Vajra stared at his manhood for a long while.

“Well?” Drew said in a near whisper. He glanced around the room in worry, half expecting someone to pop out.

“You know, now that I actually have one it's just”—she chuckled—“so much more daunting. You know?”

“It's not like I can get you pregnant.”

“No, but it's almost like I'm losing my virginity. Isn't that funny? Actually, it would be my virginity, wouldn't it?”

“I... guess.” Her ridiculous musings were getting to him again. “Are you sure this is OK? We can stop.”

“Don't be silly. I wouldn't want it taken by anyone else,” she said calmly. His heart fluttered. Why did it do that? “Please.” Drew swallowed and pressed up against her entrance. Vajra braced herself on the table with a hiss. Drew waited for a moment before continuing. He rubbed the tip of his erection across her folds, then eased into her. She shuddered. “I thought I'd be ready.”

“We can take it as slow as you want.”

“Or as fast as you want.” Of course she'd say that.

Vajra's new entrance was as realistic as it could be. Just like Trishula, he could feel the warmth, wetness, and all the little muscles that twitched and writhed around him. She seemed to twitch randomly, however. Her body seemed unprepared for him. Both allowing him to press forward and sometimes pushing back against him. It didn't stop him, though. It wasn't long before he pushed his entire length into her. “OK, OK, time out,” she said.

“Are you alright?” Drew asked between winces. Her body still pushed and grinded against him. It was extremely tempting to begin thrusting into her.

“Fine, fine.” She laughed. “This is just so much better in person. You did a good job fixing this up for me.” They remained there, enjoying each other's bodies for a long while. Whatever worries Drew had slowly faded away. “I think I'm ready for you to go.”

“You sure?” Drew asked. “We can wait.” He placed his hand over hers.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” She scooted up, pushing Drew back a step. Then she wrapped her legs and arms around him, settling her head onto his shoulder. “Give it to me, Drew.” Those little words warmed his body. He pulled out, then eased back in, feeling her all over again. Slowly, Drew started thrusting into Vajra. His hands settled onto her rear, giving him that much more leverage to thrust in.

The workbench lightly banged against the wall with every push forward. Vajra softly moaned into his ear, nearly muffled by his heavy breaths. “Thank you so much, Drew,” she mumbled in-between her breathy sighs. Sure, they were fake, but they drove all his desires to plunge into her. He leaned back slightly, then leaned back in for a kiss. His body told him it was a smooth, cool kiss of metal. His heart told him it was a warm, loving kiss. Loving. His heart started to hammer. Vajra's iris closed as he shut his eyes. He was far too gone now, he figured.

Drew continued to thrust into Vajra. Her moans became muffled, as if she truly had a mouth. The touch was silly and all too cute. His grip tightened on her as he increased his speed. By that point, the gynoid had gained some control over her new body. She started to tighten around him, working in unison with every plunge into her. Drew pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. His hips, however, didn't let up, only gaining in speed. “Fuck,” he groaned. Vajra had no response. Her body started the familiar signs of overload, twitching erratically. Her moans were cut short.

Their lovemaking had only sped up and grown louder with every passing second. Vajra's cool body against his warm skin made him want to hold her all the more. His thrusts became more vigorous, practically slamming into Vajra. “Right— Ri— Right there— there— there,” Vajra droned. Her grip tightened suddenly and then she went limp, only loosely holding onto him. Drew hit his orgasm and rammed into Vajra again, depositing his seed directly into her. He braced a hand on the wall and thrust again, banging the bench loudly into the wall. Another spurt of his warm semen hit her walls. “Fuck.” Vajra gave a lazy nod.

Drew stood there, holding onto the limp Vajra while he only barely kept himself upright with the other hand. His heavy breaths slowed to calmness. Drew pulled out of the gynoid, letting his fluids spatter to the floor. He only barely registered the mess pooling onto the workbench from their bout of fun. The man worked up the strength to open his mouth. “I think we should wash off, Vee,” he mumbled.

“Just a second. Just one second.” She nuzzled her face against his. “Why don't you carry me, dear?”

“I'll need to work out a lot more for that.”

“A shame.” Vajra scooted back to lean against the wall. She reached down and took a sample of Drew's semen, pulling it apart with her fingers. “We'll work on the pregnancy later.”

Drew couldn't help but laugh at the absurd statement. The worst part was, she was probably completely serious.  
_

“You know, we rarely get to spend time alone together, Drew,” Trishula said. She ran a hand across his chest.

“It's hard to do in the situation we're in.” He shifted in his bed. It was roundabout the time where he started feeling sleepy, so essentially it was nighttime to him. He had closed the door so very little light could filter through. If there was one positive about living in an unmarked warehouse, it was that there was little to no noise disturbing him.

“Situation? You mean our new life. It's not like we're getting out of this one.” She hummed. “How about we spend some proper alone time together? It's not every day Phurba and Vajra are dragged off for briefing.” Her voice was calming, only making him want to sleep more.

“Not that I wouldn't want to, but I'm beat.” No point in lying about it.

“I know, Vajra's been wringing you dry ever since she got one of my spares installed. Makes me a little jealous.”

“Believe me, I regret it too. Now she wants children to top it off.”

“Not to worry, I'll make sure she takes the pill,” Trishula joked. She kneaded her hand into his chest. “Why don't we have one go? It'll be quick.” If Drew didn't know she was a saboteur, he could've sworn she was some sort of nymphomaniac sex robot. Though truthfully they hadn't even gone at it since they arrived. Almost made him feel a little guilty, were it not for how ludicrous that seemed.

“You couldn't bother any of the other guys wandering around?” Drew said with a stretch.

“I only do it with my dear Drew.” Trishula chuckled. “Vee was right, your name is fun to rhyme with. ”

“Sure you wouldn't do it with the soldier types?”

“Now, now, I may be promiscuous by design, but I'm not promiscuous by choice. It's a very important distinction.” Trishula gave him a peck on the cheek. “You should know that by now.”

“Sorry.” Drew stretched. “Bad joke.” More of a pathetic test on his part.

“I've been keeping myself only for you.” She tapped his nose with her finger.

Drew shook his head and laughed. “That's not really necessary, Trish.” And yet he was happy all the same.

“I think at this point it is. How can we have such special moments if I'm going at it with every government target? Hm?” Her hand moved lower, rubbing his body through the thin sheets.

“Sometimes I think you're too good at this,” Drew replied.

“Talented, aren't I?” Her fingertip ran over his crotch. “I'll do all the work. You just”—she moved up to his ear—“enjoy, alright?” His body stirred at the touch of her voice. There wasn't a chance he could deny her.

Drew glanced at the door. “Alright.” Trishula moved her hand under the sheet, sliding underneath the band of his underwear, and grasping at his growing erection. He inhaled as her cool fingertips graced his warm groin, rubbing its length gently, goading it on. She tugged on his underwear, and with a little help from him, managed to slip it off. She slipped the sheets off a moment later, revealing their intimacy. The room was only barely illuminated with light seeping in from under the door, showing the sillhouette of their love.

Trishula sped up her motions briefly, then came to a stop, drawing a small groan of disappointment out of Drew. She giggled and leaned forward, taking him into a long kiss. “That never gets old,” she whispered as she pulled away. “Just relax.” Trish sat up and languidly straddled his body, pressing her weight down onto his erection. Her hands ran up his chest.

“You're going to soothe me to sleep at this rate,” Drew replied with a soft smile.

“Let's get your heart up, then.” She pulled her hips up, grabbed his erection, and carefully maneuvered back down onto it with a drawn out sigh in unison with Drew. “I've been playing that memory of us over and over in my head, you know. The first time we went at it.”

“Masturbation material?”

Trishula chuckled. “Sort of, but mostly just getting used to it.” Her walls flexed as she said that, squeezing his cock, causing him to gasp as a jolt of pleasure hit him. “For that.”

“You've been busy, huh?” Drew said with a wince. 

“I always am.” Trishula started a slow bounce on top of him. Seeing her cast in this light was surprisingly beautiful in a way. The light played off her unique skin, giving it a slight sparkle. His hands settled onto her thighs as she continued her slow motions, enjoying every bit of her as she came back down. Naturally, she had to play with him too, so the relaxed motions were punctuated by a sudden flex and gasp.

Without warning, a phone in the room started ringing, nearly startling Drew. “Oh, that'll be work,” Trish said. “Just a moment.” She leaned over to the nightstand, nearly pulling all the way off of Drew before sliding back on top of him.

“We can continue la—”

“No need. Just keep the noise down.” Trishula began bouncing again. Drew was stuck now. She put the phone up to her ear. “What is it?” Trishula asked. Her voice had changed, becoming huskier and more imposing, like she was going to kill whoever was on the other side. Drew wouldn't admit it, but it was somewhat enticing. “I told you, we get ten shipments at least, or you're not getting your cash.” Her bouncing sped up, producing that slap of flesh. Drew found it harder and harder to keep himself quiet.

“Trish,” Drew whispered. She softly placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

“I don't care what your pathetic excuse for a boss told you. If it weren't for our interference he'd have his goddamned head on a fucking pike!” She flexed as she yelled that. Her bouncing increased yet again. Drew was now groaning through shut lips. Every motion down seemed to blanket him in another wave of warmth and pleasure. The room had become incredibly hot. “Don't you threaten me, or you'll have more than a bullet through your brain.” She pulled the phone away to moan in her regular intonation, then went right back to the charade. “No, no, no, we agreed on a mil, no more.”

The interrogation went on for quite some time. Drew was dragged to that edge whether he liked it or not. Trishula didn't show it, but she seemed to be faltering too. Her bounces became more prolonged. Her flexes became that much more erratic. She found herself gasping every other sentence. That didn't stop her from pushing on, going even faster. The person on the other side must've known what was going on. Drew gradually stopped caring as he reached his peak.

Trish must've been preparing for him as she slammed down one last time just as Drew came. A moan escaped his lips, but he didn't care. He shot a load of semen into her, pushing as far into her as he could. “Hear that?” Trishula couldn't help moaning herself. “We've already got one of your buddies strung up. You think he can handle another nail through the arm?” She squeezed his manhood, almost milking out another shot of semen from him, and in the process a loud groan from Drew. “How about a few more?” Drew feebly shook his head befor being hit with another squeeze. His whole body tensed up and another string of semen shot into her. Trishula squeezed her thighs together and winced. “Now I expect our agreement to go through.” She let her phone drop to the bed, and herself with it. Trishula plopped down onto Drew, taking him into a sweaty, gasping embrace.

“You're a pretty good actor,” Drew managed to say between heated breaths.

“As are you.” Trishula chuckled. “You should've heard the guy, he was scared out of his mind.”

“Him? What about me?” Drew joked.

“Aw, I know you can handle it.” She gave him a long kiss and lay her head on his chest. “You mind if we sit like this a little longer?”

“At this point, I don't think I can argue with it.”

“So what are we gonna name the kids?”

“I'd rather not think about it,” Drew said, rubbing his eyes.

“Triplets.”

“Don't make it worse.”  
___

“Hello, Innes, Sir,” Phurba said as Drew walked into the garage. She was sitting on a trunk of miscellaneous things in the garage. Originally it was for whatever junk Drew had no use for, but over time became her own spot to claim.

“Oh, hey, Phurba.” He paused. “What happened to just Drew?” he asked as he walked up to her.

“I've thought about what I've done. It doesn't seem right that I could call you a friend if that's what I put you through.”

“Is that why you've been holed up here?” Drew asked. He looked back at the door and noted the scratches in its frame. Probably hard to even get in there anyways.

“I suppose it's a self-imposed punishment.” She leaned back against the wall and looked at him. “It only seems right, Sir.” He shook his head and sat down next to her. She scooted over a small amount.

“Didn't I say we were still friends? Even after what happened?”

“Do you know how they found you?” she said solemnly.

“No, but I guess we weren't too secretive about it.”

“I guessed. It seemed too perfect for my sisters to leave, and with what you said about them. It made too much sense.”

Drew looked to the other side of the room. “So... you told the bosses then. About your hunch.”

“Yes.”

There was a long silence. Drew didn't find himself bubbling with anger as he expected, instead it felt like he knew all along. That didn't make it any better. “You know, you've got to stop it with the secrets. We're all...” Family? “Friends now. We don't keep secrets.”

“Can I repair a friendship so easily?” Phurba asked.

“Phurba, if we weren't friends I wouldn't be here right now.” He looked up at her. “Do you know what Vajra did to me on the first day?”

Her cameras adjusted. “She only mentioned the very explicit things regarding your intimates.”

“Figures.” Drew sighed. “She put me in a chokehold. Can you believe it? First day off her leash and she threatens her only possible friend.”

“And you are more than friends now,” she replied. There was a hint of somberness in her voice.

“It was a process. A process I'm not even sure is done yet.” He shrugged. “But if that wasn't enough to make me hate her forever, then you ratting us out isn't any worse. Look at it this way. It got you here next to me, didn't it?”

“I'd prefer it if it were on better terms.” Her head dropped.

“Too late now. All we can do is keep living. So there's no point in being upset over it.”

Phurba's head came back up, much to his relief. She glanced around the room, as if nervously searching for something. “You said we don't keep secrets anymore, as friends.”

“Right,” Drew replied with a nod.

“Does that mean I may ask you anything?” She still glanced about the room.

“I don't see why not.”

“Do you like me?” Phurba asked, eventually settling on him.

Drew smiled. “Of course. I wouldn't be friends with you if I didn't like you.”

“No, Sir— Drew, I mean, more than friends.”

“Oh.” She was one of the sisters after all. At this point it was no secret he had an affinity for the mechanical. Phurba was interesting in her own way. Still humanoid but she was definitely more weapon than woman, at least on the outside. That didn't stop him from stealing glances at her and wondering.

“I've seen you with Vajra doing those things. She seems very happy with you.”

Drew looked away. “Uh, she did want to test run her new part after all.”

“She often talks my ear off about marriage, as if that were her end goal in life. Now that I'm here, I feel like there should be something I'm striving for too.”

“Let me ask you this. Do you like me as more than a friend?”

Phurba froze. “I would like to know you as more than a friend.” Drew expected a more subdued answer, but she said it quite plainly. “I guess jealousy is getting the better of me again, but it's hard not to when both Vajra and Trishula are so open about their 'parts'. You're the only one who would consider such a thing.”

“I guess that's true at this point. Vajra and Trishula were a little more forceful about it, though. Not like I stumbled into sex.”

“I couldn't force such a thing.” Phurba shook her head. “It would feel like taking too much.” Petty but thoughtful. “...I may ask though, correct?”

“That's awfully forward of you.”

“Would a kiss suffice?”

“A kiss?”

She put her hands together. “You kiss Vajra and Trishula, don't you?”

“Would it make you feel better if I kissed you?” He couldn't believe he just asked that question. It felt impossible to turn down Phurba, however.

“Very much so, yes.” She nodded. Drew supposed it was hard to know what normal intimacy was when they were all she had to base herself on.

Drew sighed, unsure what he was doing. “Alright.” Phurba leaned over and presented the side of her head. He gave her a gentle peck on her cheek, or what would approximate her cheek. She quickly leaned back to where she was. There was a moment of silence before she took Drew into a hug, pulling him onto her lap. “You're welcome,” he wheezed. Her grip lessened.

“Please don't ever go, Drew,” she whispered. “I promise I won't let anything terrible get to you. No more deception.”

“Phurba, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, see?” He tapped her arm. “I think it's impossible for me to move right now, actually.”

“I was so worried I would never see you again once I let you go the first time. I don't want to let you go again.”

“I'll have to use the bathroom eventually,” Drew joked. She pulled him closer, forcing his head onto her shoulder. “Phurba, there isn't a chance I'm leaving. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to.” He quickly added, “And I don't want to, of course.” Phurba pulled him back from her, then leaned in. He wasn't quite sure what to make of what she did next. Rubbing her horn across his nose. “What was that?” he asked, confused.

“Trishula told me these are eskimo kisses. It's the best way I can return your gift.” She tried her damndest and it made him hurt all the more. “Well...”

“Well what?” Drew asked.

“There is another way I can return it.”

“You don't have to do anything for me, Phurba, honest.”

“I have something to show you, and I must apologize in advance. I know I should have asked you, Drew.”

Drew furrowed his brow. “Asked me? What is it?” Phurba set him down.

“You'll be the only one to see it, I promise.”

“Phurba, please, just tell me what it is.”

She spread her legs apart. Oh no. Her coolant port popped open to reveal, as he worried, another one of Trishula's spares. Phurba broke the silence with a tentative, “Is it up to expectations?” She tilted her head. 

Drew quickly sat back down and closed the port. “Phurba.” He took a moment to process what he saw. “Why do you have that?”

“I thought it might be prudent. When you put that in Vajra I thought I should have the same.” She looked down. “I guess I was wrong.”

“For right now, I just want to know how you got one.” He couldn't help but look down at her crotch every so often. That really happened, huh?

“We don't know anything about our internals, but we can learn. I asked Vajra to help, since she observed your process, and she refused. Trishula, however, happily assisted me. I suppose she took the data from Vajra somehow.”

“Trishula helped you put that thing inside? What about your cooling port, Phurba?”

“I— I figured it was less important than intimacy.” Her gaze started to wander again. “Do you want to try it?”

“Phurba,” he said firmly.

“Trishula said I should ask. Please?”

“It's not like it's that big of a deal to have sex.” Not for them, anyways. “You were fine as you were.”

“If it's not a big deal, then surely it would be fine?” She had him there.

“What brought this on anyways?”

“The data. With you, and Trishula.”

“Of course. I knew that was a bad idea.” Drew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess there's no harm in it but... I never really pictured myself with you like that.”

“I know I'm not the prettiest—”

“You're beautiful, Phurba. Just that you're so nice in comparison to your sisters. It's hard to think of you in that way, you know?”

“Thank you. I think.” She paused. “Then may I see yours?”

Drew winced. “Alright, alright. I guess that's fair.” The things he did for friendship. This was his job now too. Showing himself off to the robots. Drew quietly undid his pants and pulled out his semi-erect penis. It felt off to do it himself for once. Instantly Phurba prodded at it curiously. “Ahem.”

“Excuse me, Drew. It's just so interesting.” She prodded again. “I'm glad yours is the first I've seen in-person.”

“Uh, great, I guess.”

“Is it time we put it in, then? Please?”

“Easy.” He held his hands up, then covered his shame. “Give me a second.” You're really doing this, he thought to himself. “You want to do it here, then?” He pointed down to emphasize it.

“Is there somewhere better to do it?” she asked earnestly.

“Good point.”

“Is it?”

Drew ignored her and stood up, he rounded her legs and opened her coolant port again. It looked put in properly, despite its improvised nature. Seemed almost too coincidental to fit perfectly into her coolant port. With her size and the seat she was on, she was just about the right level for her groin to meet his. He gripped his erection and pressed it up against Phurba. “Are you sure about this, Phurba?” Drew asked, unsure about it himself.

“Absolutely.” She placed a hand on his hips. “Pilot me, Drew.”

He furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Vajra told me to say that. I thought it would be arousing.”

He tried to ignore that and pressed forward. He slid in easily with the absurd amounts of lubrication dripping from her new hole. She shook gently. As soon as he slid all the way in, Phurba quickly wrapped her legs around him, pinning him to her hips. “Uh, Phurba?” 

Phurba wrapped her arms around him, further trapping him. “Yes, Drew?” she hummed.

“You know I'm supposed to move, right?”

“I know. I want to savor the moment. It's my first time.”

“Alright, I guess.” It was calming at the very least. As hard as she was, she was still gentle with how she handled him. A nice change of pace from her sisters.

“Thank you for indulging in my silly requests, Drew.” She rubbed his back. “I have one more, if that's alright.”

“We're going to have to start being upfront with these things, Phurba,” he said with a laugh.

“Can you do it from behind?” she asked. Not once did Drew ever picture her saying that and meaning it. “You may use my seat as a stepping stool.” The idea of taking someone as powerful as Phurba from behind was one he hated to admit he liked so much. “If that's alright, of course.”

“Yes, Phurba, that... that would be nice, I think.” It was easier to admit with her since there would be no snapping, joking response. Phurba wasted no time setting up the scenario. Pulling him out of her and propping him up on the trunk. Then she spun around and bowed over, presenting her eager hole.

“Please,” Phurba asked politely. Drew certainly wasn't going to deny her. He guided his erection into her and braced himself on her rear. Unlike a more regular sized woman, Phurba didn't even budge when he thrust into her. “Faster,” she said. Drew complied, thrusting faster and deeper inside of her. She was more reserved with her squeezing, opting only to flex her warm walls once he thrust in all the way.

Just like the rest of her, every moan that left her speakers was adorable. It wavered from happy squeak to drawn out hum. Her body twitched and rumbled. All of her parts were alive, reacting to the pleasure she was feeling. Drew could only feel happy that he was able to provide something she once thought impossible. “Faster,” Phurba said again. She was firmer in her words, and with that firmness her insides similarly squeezed harder.

Drew was going at a fairly moderate pace. The trunk began to rattle underneath him as he pleased Phurba, but she remained still, taking all he had to offer. She bent lower, grabbing her knees for support. “I thought Trishula was lying.” She let out a prolonged moan. “This is better in person.” Drew had no response other than to continue on. “Faster, please.” No qualms from him, though the speed was starting to get to him.

Phurba was definitely harder than her sisters. Drew's fervent thrusts were taking their toll on his hips, and somehow that made it all the more rewarding to plunge deeper into her and receive that delectable squeeze she gave him every time. There was a dull bang with every jolt into her. Everything about her was unique, making her a wonderful experience on her own. The gynoid shuddered, adding a slight vibration to their lovemaking that sparked his loins. “I think I'm rea— rea— reaching that peak, my love,” Phurba buzzed. “Right. Now.” She locked up and beeped. A gentle grinding could be heard from inside of her. “Thank you,” she whispered. Drew was caught in her synthetic orgasm. Her walls closed around him, rapidly flexing erratically. He could only groan as his orgasm was forced out him and greedily consumed by her, not spilling a single drop.

Even if Drew weren't physically drained, Phurba kept a firm grip on his member, forcing him in place. He squirmed as that pleasure kept roiling up inside of him. “Phurba, please. Go easy on me.” It took her quite some time to respond, letting him slip free and plop down onto the bench. Her hips were now at eye level, letting him see his handiwork up close. His fluids ran down her thighs getting caught up in every nook in her body. That was going to be hard to clean up. Phurba suddenly shuddered again, then stumbled over to the trunk, crashing into the spot right next to him.

“I love you,” Phurba mumbled. There was that familiar sound of camera adjusting. “I didn't—” She shook her head. “That wasn't quite right.” Drew grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She responded in kind. “Thank you.”

They sat there, side by side, holding hands.

“Mom,” Phurba whispered.

“What was that?”

“Mom. A trainee referred to me like that once. I think it was an accident, but I like the title.”

Drew gave a tired smile.


End file.
